Emerald and Sapphire
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: post 3x13. Morgause is dead and Morgana is finally free of any trance, like the rest of them are, like Arthur is... Morgana sees the past, the present and the future... and she knows she was right, this was just the beginning. ArMor Please read & review!
1. Only the Beginning

_Hello everybody_

I'm a new fan of "Merlin" and a shipper of Morgana-Arthur (I like Morgana as a character above all but I would luuv to see her in a realtionship with Arthur)

first, i know, they're siblings, i don't give a darn! second, this story might have sex later on so you're warned

to my HP fans, i will soon be there with a brand new chapter, i promisee

the rating is T for now, this is my first attempt on ArMor so give it a try and let me know.

post 3x13 what could happen from now on, a small story about two siblings that were to rule Camelot in marriage...

it's of no Beta so be patient

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire_

A story by Christina Potter 09

_Only the Beginning _

Morgana reappeared with her dying sister in her arms and collapsed in the middle of the small clearing, the same little clearing Arthur had taken Gwen a few weeks prior, now the forest was dark, silent, as if in knowledge of the dying Morgause in her little sister's hands.

'Please… stay with me, do not abandon me,' Morgana screamed again and again as she held the blond woman's face in her hands, Morause's eyes flattered for a few seconds and a faint smile was formed on her lips.

'My little sister, I am so proud of you, of your loyalty, of your powers, you remind me of Mum,' Moraguse said and that only made Morgana cry even harder, the raven haired woman's eyes shone as if fire was lit inside the orbs and Morgause took a huge breath but Morgana's magic didn't seem to be able to conquer death…

'I need you to stay with me, do not leave me, please, give me a spell, something to do for you,' Morgana begged, she had none else, she had lost Camelot, her army, the Cup, her sister… she was all alone in the world.

As her hands held her sister's pale face, Morgana's emerald eyes fell on the healing bracelet. It had been weakened but it could work, she tried to take it off, having Morgause's head rested on her lap but Morgause's hand shot and stopped her actions.

'Do not take that off you, not before I am gone, I am so sorry, I thought the way of fighting was the right way for us, for you,' Morgause whispered and Morgana looked at her with a frantic frown, she couldn't understand what she was implying.

'The bracelet and my magic… helped a lot, I thought it was the right way to happen, I never knew… I couldn't know… I didn't want you in Camelot in any other way.' Morgause went on and Morgana tried to ignore her and take off the bracelet, whatever Morgause had done with it and Morgana didn't matter before death, they would find out a way later, now Morgana had to save her sister. She tried to take off the bracelet but the magical jewel didn't move from around her wrist, magic was holding it on, when Morgana pulled at it harder off her she felt pain and saw her skin breaking and blood streaming out of it. She screamed in pain as she tried more but failed.

'Do not take it off you.' Morgause instructed in a small voice as Morgana burst into tears and abandoned the task, her bloodied hands held her sister's face once again.

'What have you done with it? Why it's not getting off?' Morgana asked desperately. Morgause only smiled and touched her sister's flawless face.

'It was for your own good, it was for you to be Queen, do not hate me, I loved you deeply, sister, I cared about you like our mother would, if not killed by Uther…' Morgause said with effort and her eyes closed with a sigh that escaped her lips.

'NO! NO! PLEASE! NO!' Morgana screamed again and again as she shook her sister in the mess of satin and silk they had made in the middle of the clearing, both dusty and bloodied from the crumbles of the castle and Morgana's wrist that still bled. Morgana wailed in desperation as she hugged her sister the best she could on her chest, her blood streaming down on the blond locks of her dead sister and dripping on her red dress, forming dark spots.

The youngest Pendragon remained there, alone, in the middle of the forest for a long time, crying and screaming, mourning for the death of the only person she had in the world. Her cries were echoed through the forest, warning every living creature to stay away from the sorrowful sorceress.

The sobs were preventing her to breathe, shook her body and made her head spin. She clinging on her sister's dead body that had turned cold and her wrist had finally stopped bleeding, yet it hurt very much, as if the bracelet was avenging her for trying to take it off her.

Furry filled her heart as she looked around her, in the far distance to her right, she could see Camelot through magic, she could see them all happy that she was gone, happy to be the winners, happy to have that monster, Uther, alive and back on the throne, next to him, Arthur and in her place by the throne, that traitor, that two-faced servant, Gwen.

Morgana screamed once again in furry and stood up, leaving her sister's body to rest on the full of fallen leaves forest floor. Morgana looked around her desperate, she wanted to kill them all, she wanted to die next to her sister, she wanted to slaughter Merlin like an animal and have Gwen at the stake while Arthur watched before he could die by her own hands, she wanted to see her mother, find Avalon, be at peace.

She wanted so many things but as she run her hands in her long hair in despair she took notice of the bracelet once again, her arm was covered in blood, her hand too and the bracelet was oddly gleaming while it still caused pain. Morgana remembered her sister's words, she knew Morgause had tried for her, that hurt the most, Morgause had died for her sister, she was the only person that ever sacrificed herself for Morgana.

She put her hand on the bracelet again and pulled, she whimpered in pain as the bracelet refused to get off her wrist. She tried again and again and the pain magnified while the blood started running again from her spoiled skin. She pulled again and again and she fell on her knees as with every passing second of her try, it felt as if she was moving a knife inside her own flesh.

With a final cry of pain, Morgana's eyes filled with magical flames again and she tore the bracelet off her wrist, she breathed heavily and only then, through blurred eyes, she noticed that her blood was everywhere around her, her veins had probably been cut by the jewel, her wrist kept bleeding and she suddenly felt her strength leaving her as if air had blown it out of her. She fell on her back, the bracelet still close to her, fallen by her side while her good hand tried to stop the bleeding on her wrist.

The last thing Morgana saw was the starry sky and the trees' tops as her eyes closed, and the truth was revealed before her in a dream.

_Morgause was close to her bed, enchanting the bracelet and leaving it for her close to her bed._

_Morgana finding the bracelet after having slept well for a long time, wearing the jewel immediately. _

_Starting to want to see Morgause, the feeling of knowing her somehow grows stronger and stronger while her hatred for Uther magnifies, makes her act more daring, makes her scream at her guardian. _

_She takes her distance from everyone, Arthur included, the man she knows better than anyone else._

_He suddenly notices Gwen, Morgana's maid and Morgana does not feel the worry and the scalding jealousy she expected to feel like when Arthur wanted lady Sophia._

_She doesn't feel the same satisfaction with Arthur's jealousy over the knight that courted her. She doesn't feel the same butterflies in her stomach every time Arthur took care of her, or even teased and fought with her._

_She only feels devotion for her task to kill Uther Pendragon. She feels her life starting to revolve around death and destruction. _

_Merlin betrays her, poisons her, and her hatred magnifies, her desperation and pain, Morgause saves her and the bracelet is something forgotten on her wrist, along all the good times she had in Camelot. _

_Her year with Morgause proves itself both difficult and interesting, she meets acceptance and no fear but lacks of love and comfort. She misses Arthur, her friend, the boy who entered her chambers whenever he likes, the only one who ever did that. She misses her friends but every time her heart and mind goes there, the bracelet gleams and hatred and pain fills her heart, directs it back to the task at hand, kill Uther Pendragon. _

_She returns to Camelot, back to her place, and the bracelet by now gleams every night, to keep her mind set on hatred and revenge and blood. The bracelet turns her against Arthur as well, who up until then had nothing to do with what she wanted to achieve, and even if at first, she doesn't want to harm him, the magic around her wrist makes her heartless in such extend that even Morgause is surprised._

_In the brief time the bracelet is taken from her by the Goblin, Morgana feels alone and desperate, like a drug she searches for it and is relieved when Gaius is giving it back to her._

_But even like that, she offers Gwen a chance, and she spoils it, and the bracelet turns even stronger. _

_And it works, she becomes queen, she becomes Morgana Pendragon, the Queen of Camelot, and her reign lasts only a week and a day as she falls, along her sister and their magic, Camelot is back in the tyranny of the Father, after the tyranny of the Daughter. _

_Pictures Morgana is not familiar with are shown before her eyes. Gwen and one of the knights, getting closer, even when she becomes crowned Queen, next to Arthur, even when this is supposed to be their happy ending. _

_Uther is nowhere to be seen and Arthur and Gwen try to rule, but more and more magical forces are sent against them. Merlin calls the Great Dragon and they talk as old friends, the young man even rides the beast, while his eyes lit and magic is performed…_

_A flash of Mordred's face appears before Morgana's eyes, he looks hateful, ready to take down Camelot at all costs. _

_Gwen and Arthur are getting further and further apart and the knight seems to get closer to the her, while Arthur remains oblivious of Merlin's real self. _

_Arthur grows lonely, his dreams are full of her, Morgana, after long months, his mind goes to her and they're full of longing and hatred and pain and care. _

'_Wait, my dear love, wait until the right time comes, do not hold hatred for your sister, do not let that happen, she cared for you and only, like I did, like Uther tried to do….' A voice is heard and through mist a beautiful woman is shown, next to a standing and smiling Morgause. _

_Vivienne and Morgause both smile at Morgana as they stand in Avalon and Morgana watches their airy forms hover above the lake with the countless little lights gleaming beneath them. They both smile at her, truly, warmly like every mother and older sister would do for the youngest child. _

'_You have a lot of things to do, my dear Morgana, you have a lot of things to achieve, your crown is waiting for you, good and evil do not matter in this world, what is good and what is evil is set by the ones in power, and here, right now, none holds such power. Take your time, and when it's to be done, go back to Camelot, back to the man you cared so much about, go back to where you belong and change Camelot to the place where Magic and Love can coexist.'_

'_Please do not leave me alone,' Morgana begged but her mother and sister smiled. _

'_You're not alone, dear child, you never were… and you will never be,' her mother's soothing voice said as her emerald eyes looked at the eyes of her daughter through the blond locks Morgause had inherited. _

_In another flash, they were gone, the image of a child was presented to her, with the same emerald eyes as hers and dark blond hair, crying in her hands while she stood close to her chamber's window, as she looked around, Arthur was sleeping on her bed, his face peaceful even a bit older than of how she last remembered it. _

Morgana opened her eyes with a startle, she gasped as she tried to stand up, still in her red dress and her eyes fell on the bracelet by her side, it was mostly because of it, it was mostly because of Morgause's power. Her mind was full of questions, full of thoughts, as her heart full of emotions. She tried to recoil by looking around her, Morgause's body was still on the forest floor laying cold and white, the bracelet by Morgana's feet had changed, the once silver patterns now looked darker, as if it had rusted without the power that had preserved it around her wrist, as if it had stopped being fed by Morgana's own flesh and feelings.

Morgana knew she had seen the past, the present and the future, her family had told her to wait, to take her time, to do things right this time, and she knew, she had to make that image of the child in her hands become true, this was the way from the beginning, this was the only way.

Her and Arthur's child, the fruit of a love that had been taken down by people and magic. The fruit of incest, the fruit of the only two that could unite the magical and the simple people for a Camelot free of any kind of fear.

Morgana had been right to her words, this was only the beginning…

* * *

Soo what u think? the jewel on Morgana seems very suspicious to me and i think it will play its role in the future, Morgana of course has EVERY right to turn against Camelot but it surprised me (and even Morgause) at how much she changed in a matter of months...

soo what u think? Morgause died and i didn't exepct to feel sad, Morgana is now alone but she saw a lot of things... like Merlin being a warlock, like Gwen being with Lancelot... a baby in her hands mmmm

next chapter will be with Arthur I hope, keep in mind that this is a small story

thank you very much for reading, please review, it's the only motivation for the writers.

CP09


	2. You & I

_OOOK i promised Arthur and here he is, thank you all for the review, I didn't expect to have any, to be honest, hehe i know Arthur-Morgana is kind of forbidden since they're half-siblings but for me that makes it all th emore powerful and dark and interesting_

_Enjoy..._

_

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter 2 – You and I_

_Eighteen months later…_

King Arthur entered his chambers and shut the door with force behind him, the room was warm, thanks to Merlin who had lit the fire in the fireplace but the king felt cold and uncomfortable, his eyes burnt, his blood boiled in furry and pain.

He had been betrayed, he, the king of Camelot, the rightful heir to the throne, the one who had defeated evil and magic ever since he was a young boy, he had been betrayed by his own Queen.

With his arm, he took down everything that until then decorated the heavy table, the noise and smashed vases with the fallen flowers didn't seem to ease his furry as he stood panting in the dark room, the fire in the fireplace only gave little light in the huge chamber.

Gwen and Lancelot… his Queen and Knight, when did that happen? Why did it happen? He had thought he achieved it all, the kingdom, his father's name not to rot in the mud for what he had done to everyone. Her, being gone for so long after her short reign. His wife to be with him, the girl he had chosen in the blink of an eye, his knights who had fought bravely by his side, in his name. What happened and he lost his Queen?

Why, he knew very well, for the past months, ever since Morgana fell from the throne she had been raised, _rightfully_- a little voice whispered in his ear- things had changed.

At first they thought it was the time of adjustment back to "normal" but then, they all knew something was changing, along with Morgana, something was missing from Camelot.

He and Gwen weren't the same, suddenly, reality was kicking in, and all these feelings extinguished themselves, leaving Arthur and Gwen to stare at each other awkwardly while Lancelot remained in the palace, as one of the finest knights, proving himself worthy of Gwen's smiles more than Arthur did.

Yet, they had decided that marriage was the answer for all this to be gone, maybe when they would get what they so much wanted, they would feel right again, they would forget each other's weaknesses and gaps and errors, and they would make it.

When Uther died, a few short months after Morgana's fall, the couple married in a Camelot that hopped for the remaining Pendragon to be the right ruler this time, after his father and sister failing half of the people every time.

The Camelot was to rise, with Arthur as the king but the young man felt lonelier and lonelier by every passing day.

Duties, problems, treaties, magical revolutions, declares of war by other Kingdoms who wished to take Camelot down as his marriage had no significance or power for the country, and Morgana's haunting image were his main troubles.

Why the witch wouldn't leave his mind alone? His heart alone? Was it because he hadn't spoken to her even to see how she learnt of their relation? Was it because Uther had left a huge wound in his soul with this truth that was to be revealed while Morgana was taking the throne? Was she using Magic on him? Was she trying to take Camelot by killing him or driving him mad? Was it because Gwen had turned cold even before their marriage just like he had done with her? Or was it because, for the last months, he was feeling for Morgana just like before Morgause's first appearance?

Why all that suppressed passion and care had surfaced again for the past year and a half when it had been lost for two entire years? Why his heart had stopped beating faster every time she had entered a room?

He had almost lost his mind when she was kidnapped –if she ever was…- and he had wished even for him to lose the throne for her to see another sunrise when she had almost reached death, yet he had declared she was like a sister to him.

He chuckled bitterly, how right he had been while lying at those moments.

He had noticed Gwen overnight when before that, he was even teasing Merlin about his possible feelings for the former servant, not caring about them at all, suddenly, he was the one falling in love with her, caring about her, thinking of her every day, as if something had came over him.

While his feelings for Morgana had calmed down, had moved in the back of his head, hid in a corner and remained there, with occasional chances to show him the light with her disappearance and her falling from the stairs, and after her fall from the throne, almost in the same night, he had felt them again, at full force, and he first had thought it was only range for what she had done to all of them, but then… when they persisted, and they kept up, for a year and a half until now, Arthur knew… his feelings for Morgana had never died.

A small rustle of fabric snapped him out of his thoughts and he withdrew his sword as he looked at the cloaked figure by the window. The moonlight from the left side of the figure illuminated the rich, purple fabric of the hood that let only long locks to escape.

'Good evening, _Sire…' _ her voice shook him like sudden hot air to the bone, she raised her chin the same moment her hands took off the hood and now her sparkling emerald eyes were gazing in his sapphire ones.

'What are you doing here? How did you get in the castle?' Arthur asked angrily, he was just thinking of her, like in the past eighteen months, her very presence before him made him shake with all the feelings inside him that started from love and care and ended in hatred and fear.

'I like the bigger bed…' Morgana said calmly, with that old, evil smirk of hers, that didn't suit her as much as her actual gentle smile. 'I'm sure your Queen and her Knight were comfortable in it,' she added.

One moment, he was standing at least four feet from her and the next he was pushing her against the cold stonewall of the chamber with his sword's blade grazing against the pale skin of her neck, they both panted by the sudden change of position as their faces were an inch apart, their eyes looking fierce.

'I should kill you right now and have this world ridden of your evil heart!' he rasped close to her face and she smirked once again.

'Do it, and remain in the dark of all the things played behind your back and the future you can have if you're smart for once in your life, do it, and spare us the pain and despair once and for all.' Morgana answered in the same tone and they remained like that for a few more moments, bodies pressed against each other, the sword between them, their bodies shaking at the power of their emotions and their very breathing.

Arthur finally stepped back and Morgana made a step forward for her body to get away from the stonewall, all the while gasping the oxygen in her lungs, she had forgotten how the young king could steal her breath.

'You… to tell me about things played behind my back, _you're_ behind my back, for so long, you plotted against me, you tried to kill me.' Arthur finally said after they had remained silent, valuing each other's words.

'I was against Uther, and yes, I will be the one to show you things, I am the one to help you this time, as we're both in the same position, the one of despair.' Morgana answered calmly, her rich voice making him feel even greater pain, a part of him had wished the next time he would see her would be as to burn her corpse, another part of his, screamed in joy for her return, no matter how sick and wrong that was.

'You have _nothing_ to give me, no way of helping me, but even if you did, I refuse anything from you,' Arthur retorted and he knew, if it was anyone else, his fierce glare would have worked wonders on them, but not on her, the one who knew him the longest and the best.

'I have _everything _ to give you… Your kingdom is being beaten day by day, your Queen betrayed you, magic is closing over Camelot like a vice grip, kings and queens of other kingdoms wish for your death and are happy to know you have no heir, even your knights are not as powerful as you think they are…' Morgana replied with her voice calm again, knowing how to infuriate him more, she achieved it.

'Morgana, leave now and never come back, leave and I will show you mercy only this time, only because _our_ father asked of me to spare you once if you ever showed yourself again before me.' Arthur said and Morgana's eyes flashed with hatred at the mention of their father.

'Do not speak of that monster before me!' Morgana screamed and Arthur slammed against the stonewall once again, this time his sword forgotten somewhere on the floor as he would gladly kill her with his bare hands.

'Do not utter another word for him _before me!_' Arthur hissed close to her lips, 'He loved you so much and you only backstabbed him!' he added and Morgana chuckled evilly, only to be jerked by him.

'He loved me…? He killed my mother, he ordered for my sister to be killed, he let the man I knew as father to die, he lied to me for years, he never accepted me as what I truly was, he let me feel as a guest, a parasite for all my life, even when I gave him the chance to tell me the truth I knew after I recovered…he remained silent, prolonging my suffering and then, he made me feel disgusted for what I was born with, he made me suffer for being something as pure as a magical creature, just like you are, but no, I was the one who had to suffer, who had to hide, when magic was being used under his nose, inside his palace!' Morgana retorted with hatred and Arthur let her arms as he looked at her.

'What are you talking about? You know I am not of magic, that was a lie of your _dear_ sister, he had sworn it was a lie.' Arthur answered back and Morgana this time laughed mockingly.

'He had sworn over a lot of things… one of them was that, Gaius and Merlin knew of that as well… just like they knew about me,' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her with wild eyes.

'What are you talking about?' he asked this time in disbelief, not sure of how could she say something of value. Morgana looked at him with eyes full of mirth, full of emotion.

'You don't know yet?' she wondered and Arthur sighed in anger, why wasn't he killing her already?

'Know what?' he asked impatiently, finally breaking the proximity they had by being collided on the wall.

'In the past months, I have been practicing my craft, _freely_ and I have seen the truth that had been hidden from you, from us. You never wondered how the Great Dragon was released? How a sword can make people explode and die? How I survived the fall from the stairs overnight? How you survived so many times?' Morgana questioned, Arthur remained silent.

'It was Gaius and Merlin most of the times, it was them and mainly Merlin, that's why he was always there, the right moment the right place, or right after you were coming back from slumber or being knocked out… Merlin is like us, of magic.' Morgana said, revealing all the things she had seen with her gift over the past months. Arthur looked furious and approached her again threatening .

'Gaius is gone…' Arthur first revealed, still shocked in what she was saying. 'Father executed him after finding out him knowing about you, about saving Morgause when she was little, he believed Gaius betrayed and helped you two… I guess he had to blame someone after you were gone…' he added and a smile of triumph graced Morgana's features, she might was free of her sister's spells but her hatred for certain people wasn't going to die. 'But Merlin is a friend of mine, I do not believe you, and I am not of magic!' he screamed back at her stubbornly, both seeing with his actions he was losing control.

'I do not care about what you believe! I'm telling you the truth! Merlin has been watching our kind die under Uther's commands, in his own court, he poisoned me, he -like Uther- is cruel, like you will be if you keep up like this, I have seen several possible futures, one of them included you and your precious Queen with a son, probably not yours as she's gone already with her knight, you eventually kill that child… you become as cruel as I became thanks to your father!' Morgana said this time in a scream of her own, showing the same losing of control with Arthur.

'_Our _father!' Arthur retorted, knowing how to make her mad, he didn't want to think of the children he could have with Gwen, Morgana was right, they probably wouldn't be his anyway, Lancelot and Gwen were already gone from Camelot after months in their affair. Arthur achieved to drive Morgana to the edge as her eyes flashed dangerously in furry and a vase on a nightstand behind them shattered.

'Do not call him that!' she screamed and this time she was the one who needed all her willpower not to get physical with him. The two remained like that for a moment, heaving breaths and glaring at each other, if looks could kill, these two would be cold and white on the floor by now.

Arthur's mind was racing, even if he didn't want to believe it, her words had some dose of truth in them, he knew Merlin for over four years now and indeed, the former servant was always there the right time in the right place, too many times to have it as a trick of luck by now…

'You're lying, you're doing this as to sneak back into Camelot.' He finally said and Morgana smirked.

'I am telling you the truth, if you believe me or not, it is your problem. After all, I'm not here to open your eyes for the snakes who have deceived and lied to you, I am here to offer you something.' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her almost mockingly.

'Offer me something? You? And what could that be?' Arthur asked and Morgana tried not to get angrier with his tone, they knew each other's buttons so well.

'An alliance, through marriage.' Morgana said simply and Arthur felt his heart kicking inside its ribcage. What was she talking about? Everyone knew they were related, even if they had a history, it was way back, even if they… wanted each other, it was impossible, they were siblings, of the same blood.

'You're insane, how low you will get to reach the throne again?' Arthur asked in disbelief, venting his own sick imagination and dreams that included them with his words. Morgana looked deep into his eyes for a few moments and then spoke, this time much calmer.

'Do you really see me as your sister?' she asked quietly and Arthur felt like suffocating.

'How do I know the feelings I may or may not have aren't due to your magic?' he asked and Morgana looked deep into his eyes.

'When my sister passed, I was finally able to see what had happened, she had given me a bracelet that held us all under magic, it made you turn to Gwen and myself to my purpose of killing Uther while it provoked my powers to awake more rapidly. It was to drive us apart and it worked, up until the night she died and I made it to take it off me, breaking the spell all the while.' Morgana answered and Arthur's eyes widened, he hated to admit but he knew when she was lying and when not, always did, and now he could see she was speaking the truth.

That's why he failed with Gwen, because he never was to be with her, that's why they were doomed from the beginning. He was never to be with her, he was never to be with a woman who hardly knew him, he was enchanted, he felt anger flaring up inside him once again, all because of Morgause…

'I am asking you again, do you see me as your sister?' Morgana asked again and Arthur sighed and for the first time turned away from her, looking at the bed she had mentioned before. Gwen was gone with Lancelot, he was alone, and if Morgana was saying the truth, Merlin and Gaius had lied to him for so long too. His world was coming crushing down around him and his former nemesis seemed the only one willing to pull him through now.

'I… you have done awful things, Morgana, you have killed innocent people, none wants you here in Camelot, not anymore.' Arthur finally said, trying to think of anything else but the fact of the only true one that seemed to be close to him was her.

'And none wants you out of the city's walls, you know that, it's your people, the plain ones and my people, the magical ones and believe me, Arthur, they are so many out there, wishing not to be at the stake just because they were born with a gift that can't be given back. And they won't back down, not anymore, not until they see me back on the throne. Uther has done such harm to them that they will never trust you, they trust only me, Uther's magical blood…' Morgana said this time in a soft voice as she moved close to him, away from the window. The moment her hand touched his arm, he jerked as if something had hit him, he had missed that jolt.

'One day, you and I will be legends, Arthur, we are to be the ground for many royal seeds to be seeded, for many great flowers to blossom.' Morgana added softly and he looked at her.

This woman was supposed to be his sister, this face was supposed to fill his heart with hatred and madness, not comfort and alleviation and hope from the one who knew exactly how it feels to be alone in a golden cage.

'I had told Gwen once, Everyone has a choice, she made hers, everyone made their choices, apart you and myself, who were thrown into situations without even being asked. Uther allowed us to get close, way too close… close to the point of you sneaking in my chambers… when we were younger… tasting my lips… do not deny these memories…' she whispered this time close to him and the king closed his eyes almost in defeat.

This was madness.

'We hate each other,' he tried, weakly, to lie to her and he gasped and opened his eyes the moment he felt her warm hand on his cheek.

'You don't really hate me, even without my powers I can _feel_ that, I _know_ that. As for my hatred, and my actions… it was all directed to Uther, before and after I knew of his relation to me, and I regret the times I turned my wrath on you, I regret the times I caused you pain, the bracelet many times made me do things I would never do because of how strongly I felt for Uther.

'But now, we can take that hatred down, Uther is gone, your people hate me and my people hate you, Camelot is divided but we can take that hatred down, in the face of our child…' Morgana whispered and Arthur took her hand in his, taking it away from his cheek.

'This is not right, we can't have Camelot drown in incest!' Arthur tried desperately to make her see reason, along with himself as the offer sounded tempting, in an odd way, it would make Camelot peaceful indeed, Arthur had the chance to achieve what Uther never did: have Camelot with no fear of magic, not by depleting its followers but by embracing it in the best way and a Camelot with both simple and magical people, with an army of both kinds, would make the rest of the kingdoms finally stop daring the king, and atop all that, an heir would be given to him.

'You obviously will be with no Heir or Heiress as your sweet Queen left and I, even if with a child of some man, I will never make it to the throne with it as you're the ruler... but together, Arthur... we can keep up with the our royal bloodline... we can have the continuation of Camelot, a Camelot that will tolerate both simple and magical people... people like us... we can be the ones to make Camelot what it must be... a kingdom of freedom.' Morgana said, as if reading his thoughts and he looked at her, desperation and want was flooding their eyes, lust and love were radiated by their bodies and their hands were still clasped. 'There is no other way…" she whispered finally, she could see the inner battle of her beloved in his eyes.

'What about your sweet druid boy? Mordred?' he asked, knowing that boy was not ordinary and Morgana had tried to save it no matter what, the same boy had been a threat for the past months for Camelot with all the rebellions and the troubles made by the magical races. Morgana took a deep breath at the mention of the young druid. In the past months, her pact with Mordred had failed enough times to know they wouldn't make it, Mordred wanted to kill Arthur, he had made it clear and Morgana couldn't let that happen, she couldn't kill him, but she had seen a way to stop him without harming anyone.

'Mordred will do nothing if it is not for me, he is my alliance, I have seen that only I and you can stop him... by having a child powerful enough to stop him from killing you.' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her in wonder.

'What do you mean?' he asked in wonder and her free hand touched his free hand.

'I had a dream, a vision, Mordred can be stopped only by the fruit of our union, our child is to stop Mordred from his undying hatred for you and eventually for me…' Morgana said softly and Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, the thought of having a child with his half-sister sounded better and better every time she said something and he hated the fact of how right and wrong it was at the same time.

'So you don't care if Mordred turns against you… and you want our child to face him?' he pointed out and Morgana shook her head as he opened his eyes.

'I will care if we don't have the child I'm telling you about... Mordred will be a threat for both of us if we remain like that, like Morguase was to your father... but if we finally allow ourselves to be happy with each other... if we finally accept with actions that it was you and me from the beginning... it will all be well, Arthur and believe me, the way our child will stop Mordred won't be as violent as you think.' Morgana said and this time her eyes and her words were begging of him to see the potential of her offer, no matter how twisted that union seemed, for them it was the only one, always had been.

'Why is he against us anyway?' Arthur asked as he never understood why Morgana had sacrificed so much for that boy in the first place.

'I do not know… I haven't made it to learn the things I'd like to learn about him, I just feel strongly for him and we had a bond from the beginning… but I do not understand everything…' Morgana answered honestly.

'How can I know you're not lying to me? How can I know this is not a trap?' he asked finally giving her a small space to hope. Morgana looked at his sapphire eyes with the same fear her emerald ones carried.

'How can I know you won't slaughter me in my sleep? How can I know you won't have me arrested the moment I have my next nightmare or right after I have given birth to our child? like Uther did with my mother? Like you could do since I revealed to you that the child will be the key to Mordred's fall?' Morgana asked and the two remained in silence, looking at each other.

'I know how…' she answered for both of them. 'I once had told you and I still believe it, Arthur, you're a better man than _our_ father… you always were… and I… care too much about you now that I'm without any trance and spell…' Morgana answered for both of them. 'I- I love you, I always did, my champion.' she whispered finally and touched his chest with his hands still keeping hers.

And just like that, the past four and a half years were forgotten, and they were back to be these innocent, carefree young people, who hadn't fought in wars, hadn't had blood in their hands, hadn't plotted against each other, hadn't been informed of their actual relation.

They were back to caring for each other, to bickering good naturally at each other, to be equals with no fear, to be challenging each other as to become better. They were back to have the history of the stolen kisses and the childhood in common, back in the memories of their carefree summers, of the comfort he had showed her when her thought father had died, when he had been injured by a fall from a horse and she had spent sleepless nights by his side, watering the cloth for his temple and helping Gaius with the potions even if her tutor had tried to force her out of the prince's room many times.

They were back on being just them, Arthur and Morgana, Morgana and Arthur, only now, they were changed, related, she was a darker creature than the one she wished to be and he was braver to pull both out of the darkness, she was the night and he was the day, she was the womb and he was the seed to give the fruit they and their kingdom needed, only together they were complete.

They were both magical, him of birth, her of her maternal side, she was born by a witch and he was born because of another…

And as their lips met, and their hands unclasped so they could wrap their arms around each other, their hands feasting in their hair, cupping and caressing, their nails grazing and scrapping, their lips kissing and nipping and biting, they were becoming what Camelot needed to be united: one.

* * *

I know they had a heated conversation but we're a year and a half after the first chapter and they both have developed even more, both have missed and hated each other as much as they could, they're still both confused and eager, Gaius is dead yes, i know you liked the guy but if we want to be honest.. he could have helped Morgana much more than what he did -if he did- and yes! Arthur knows about Merlin... we saw little of his reaction but firs he needs to grasp what Morgana has told him and she told him a lot of things

please review and let me know, i have made some plans for this story and i need only your motivation to keep up

thanks for reading

CP09


	3. Her Father's Daughter

_Hello everybody, thank you very much for the reviews, i am glad to see at least some remaining shippers, as i learnt season 4 will be different from the rest (well we had figured that much) anyway, thanks again :)_

Enjoy...

* * *

_Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter 3 – Her Father's Daughter_

Arthur was ready to lead her close to his bed, but she stopped him, they knew this wasn't the time or the place, or the way to do this for the first time.

'No, please no, not like this…' Morgana begged and Arthur let his forehead rest against hers as they breathed heavily, he nodded after a moment, she had been away for long, and she had woken up feelings inside him that none else could provoke until then but he needed to respect her, after all, she was the woman he knew the most, his _sister_, he tried to push the disturbing truth out of his mind.

'I have to go and make sure the word is spread of my return to Camelot, so most of the people can stop trying to attack you,' Morgana stated and Arthur smiled, she indeed cared for the throne, he nodded his head but didn't unwrap his arms from around her slender form. He loved to have her back, after the excruciating past eighteen months that the spells were broken, they were finally free to care for each other, damn the consequences… this is what they believed right.

'I will have the council tomorrow, they have already started the cancelation of my marriage with Guinevere… she has left with Lancelot for the past week, leaving only a note…' Arthur said and with a small happy kick, his heart showed him he no longer felt as depressed as he did just a few minutes ago, he was angry yes, betrayed and fooled but not sad, not pained, had he been at all? He had stopped caring for Gwen for a long time now…

'I know…' Morgana only said and Arthur nodded, feeling awkward that she was using magic indeed, he hadn't seen her, he only knew of her powers. He nodded again awkwardly and finally asked.

'Where have you been for the past months?' he asked and Morgana smiled for the first time in that night, a smile he hadn't seen in so long, a smile he had missed so much…

'I needed sometime, Arthur… I have been through a lot in the past years, my powers awoke, my sister enchanted me for them to grow for certain proposes… and then the spells were broken and I had to maintain my powers myself. I had to deal with the things I see in my dreams, the futures that are revealed to me, I'm a sorceress and I have to deal with new rules set by me, for me…' Morgana said honestly and Arthur nodded his head once again, hoping she was making a good job, she looked calm, strong, not the tired creature he had found in the middle of the forest back then. And like that, his mind traveled to Merlin's face at her sight, and then his mind focused on the young man.

He couldn't believe Merlin was a warlock; he had been hiding for so long. According to Morgana, he was the one who unleashed the Great Dragon, which was an action of treason, his best friends was his biggest traitor, but why he tried to save him so many times over in the past years? What was going on with him? Why on one hand he unleashed beasts and on the other hand, he tried to save him all the time?

'I need you to tell me about Merlin, what else do you know?' Arthur asked and Morgana this time abandoned his arms, her face darkening, getting sharper in anger.

'He has been hiding his true nature from you from day one, he has been using it on you for a long time, usually to patch up the magical wrongdoings he would have done first, that's what I have seen, I have also seen him talking with the Great Dragon, commanding him like a dragonlord...' Morgana said coldly and Arthur sighed, she turned around and looked at him, they both knew Merlin would be a thorn between them.

'He tried to kill me at least twice, he killed my sister, he betrayed me, do not expect of me to seat in my corner and play nice, Arthur.' Morgana said furiously this time, she was free of any spell but her heart was full of hatred for the young warlock, the hypocrite, the coward.

'He tried to kill you?' Arthur asked in disbelief, why would Merlin do such thing? How he knew about Morgana's power? Why he never said a word?

'He poisoned me, the day Morgause took me away… it was as to save me from the poison he had given me and I so foolishly drank, I had no idea he would do such thing to me… he betrayed me,' Morgana said furiously and Arthur watched her eyes darkening at the memory, he hadn't been in the chamber of the throne, he had only burst inside the moment Morgause was taking her sister away, he couldn't know… 'And then, the night of my birthday… I was going for Uther… and he magically stopped me, but he was such a fool that his power knocked a torch close to me, I panicked and fell from the stairs… I didn't know what had happened to me for a long time after my recovery, but I saw it all through my gift while I was away…' Morgana added, she didn't care that she revealed to Arthur her plans to kill Uther back then, they both knew Morgana's hatred for their father, there was no reason to deny it. Arthur didn't know what to say at her revelations.

'Go where you have to go to and we'll talk about it later… Merlin's out of Camelot anyway…' Arthur tried tiredly, the anger still bubbled inside him for the lies Merlin had told him and the news of him having tried to kill Morgana didn't do any good, but he wanted desperately to listen to Merlin's side of the story as well, he wanted to know what was going on. Lancelot and Gwen had already left like thieves, he wanted to make sure Morgana wasn't just venting her hatred on Merlin by accusing him. He knew she wouldn't do it for a lot of people but indeed, Merlin had killed a person she loved –no matter how manipulative that person was- and it would be understandable for her to want Merlin's head on a plate, however, Arthur needed answers.

Morgana stole another kiss from his lips and smiled at him before he could wrap his arms around her once again as the first little sunrise illuminated the room in a beautiful orange color that soon was turning pink. Their lips met again and they enjoyed the silence of the early morning.

'I better be going, I have a long ride, you should arrange the matters of the annulment of the marriage and I will be back hopefully with the best of news.' Morgana said as she put the hood back over her head and Arthur nodded his own, still a part of himself couldn't believe that a few hours ago he wanted her dead and now he knew the truth that changed so many things, changed him as well.

'We have so many things to talk about…' Arthur said softly and Morgana smiled faintly and nodded.

'Indeed, we do, but let us finish these arrangements and then we have all the time of the world to clarify everything from the time Morgause visited Camelot and on…' Morgana said, it was evident, even the reference of her sister's name still hurt her very much.

'I will see you in a few days…' Arthur said, suddenly feeling awkward for losing her just like that again. 'Be safe,' he said mostly out of habit than actual warning, she had been on her own for such a long time, of course she knew how to be safe. Morgana nonetheless smiled and thanked him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

Her white mare galloped through valleys and forests until the late night, she stopped in every hidden place of magical people and non-dangerous creatures, to spread the word of her return upon the throne herself, to make sure the people believed it, to give them hope, Morgana took the night's rest and started again at the first light of dawn, the magical races and the druids had moved as far from the castle of Camelot as possible, ever since she had been dethroned, along every hope of theirs to find peace. Now she had to find the druids and as she could see through her magic and the trails, she was close to find the one she was searching for: Mordred.

She might had spoken to Arthur, they might have been back to "normal" if you could say that by now, but before Morgana could walk up the path she had seen in her dream, the night Morgause died, she first wanted to try and make amends for one more time with the young druid. Choosing Arthur over Mordred without him knowing felt wrong for Morgana, she wanted at least to try and mend Mordred's hatred for the young King of Camelot.

Her long cloak waved behind her like the tail of a beautiful meteor as she finally found the camp of the remaining druids. She stopped her horse as she approached and jumped off its back, patting the neck of the animal as she bound the reins around a log.

'_I hope you're not here to try and make another pact with me,' _Mordred's voice was heard inside her head and the young sorceress sighed and turned around to find Mordred looking at her with his piercing eyes. It was true, in the past eighteen months Mordred had approached her a few times, while the druids tried to make a revolution against Camelot and Morgana tried as many times to approach the young boy to make a pact for her to return to the throne without having Arthur killed, all their times failed, yet the two magical people tried to keep their relationship in good terms in the sake of saving each other in the past.

'_I'm here to talk to you about something that is good for all of us,' _Morgana replied in the same way as some druids approached the soon to be Queen of Camelot and greet her, Mordred nodded and showed her the way of a path out of the camp, they moved together towards it.

Morgana had tried many times, through her power to find out more about the mysterious boy, she had tried over the past months to find out why she felt such a bond with him and always failed, her Seer's talent never got through the buriers that blocked her way. She knew it was magic that stopped her and she knew it was powerful, she just didn't know the reason of all the secrecy.

'Tell me the reason of your visit… you have traveled far.' Mordred finally said as they sat on a log be each other's side, it was clear he wasn't a little boy anymore, he might was just a few months older than what Morgana last saw him but his face was changing into one of a teenager, his face was a bit more sharpened, a bit darker.

'After months of preparing and recovering from the things that happened to me, I visited Arthur last night,' Morgana started and Mordred remained silent, letting her to elaborate. 'Morgause's spells have been broken as I had seen and a lot of things back in Camelot are very different, Arthur and I decided to become one, through marriage, in the near future.' Morgana added softly and the young druid's features hardened instantly.

'Your marrying the man who stole the throne from you, the man whose father did all this to you,' Mordred pointed out accusingly, he didn't mind the truth of Morgana being Arthur's half-sister, nor that Uther was her father as well, Morgana sighed.

'Mordred… I always had feelings for Arthur, they were just… paused because of what happened to me by the woman I had told you about, Morgause. And we both need to admit that he deserves the throne as much as I do… We tried in the past to find a way, you and I and now I am here to offer you something.' Morgana said softly and the young boy watched her.

'You would make me so happy if you agreed on joining me upon my return to Camelot, come and live with me, be my councilor, I won't have many people to love me like you do, you will be safe with me on the throne, you don't have to remain in hiding anymore.' Morgana said, in some of the futures she had seen, in one of the most blurry and less possible to take place, Mordred had indeed joined her and he had grown to like Arthur, not even her child was needed to face him like she had seen in other versions of the future.

Mordred shot up from the fallen tree they were sat on and looked at Morgana with a furious expression.

'_How can you ask me of such thing? I would never abandon my people, you once wished to live here forever, and now… you're returning to the people who killed my father and mother…'_ Mordred this time shouted hotly through his powers and Morgana narrowed her eyes in confusion.

'Your mother was killed?' Morgana asked softly and Mordred kept his glare on her.

'You knew my mother very well…' Mordred said and Morgana remained silent, trying to think of someone in the court that had been executed or killed or just died and could be Mordred's mother, she could think none.

'It was your half-sister, Morgause.' Mordred finally said and Morgana's eyes widened in shock.

'What?' Morgana asked in disbelief, her eyes remained on the young boy before her as he too, looked furiously in hers. Morgause had never said a word about Mordred, or some husband of hers, she only cared about her and the taking of the throne of Camelot. 'How is this possible?' she asked weakly, maybe that was why she always felt a bond with Mordred, just like she did with her sister from the first moment she laid eyes on her when her late sister had visited to challenge Arthur and that's why she hadn't seen Mordred while Morgause was around, in the year they spent together.

'You might want me just now in the castle but this was my mother's plan from the beginning, that's why she left me here, with my father, while he was alive, that's why she focused on you and your potential, that's why she died…'Mordred said and Morgana felt the guilt squeezing her heart, she had no idea, now she could understand why Mordred held such dark feelings for everyone in Camelot, it wasn't only Uther and Arthur, it was all that Camelot represented, it was what both his parents died for and under what believed they raised him, it was her own "fail" to be what Morgause wanted her to be, it was her "fail" not only to her sister but her nephew as well.

Morgana stood up and tried to approach the boy but he moved away from her touch, still looking at her furiously, even if they had disagreed in the past, they were never hostile with each other.

'If you join yourself with Arthur Pendragon, the son of the man who killed my father, if you accept to live under the same roof with Emrys, the one who killed my mother, I swear to the Old Religion, Morgana that I will never forgive you.' Mordred said and Morgana's eyes filled with tears, she didn't want that, especially now that she knew the truth, she loved that young boy, even before she knew he was a part of her beloved sister, she didn't want to lose him.

'Please Mordred, listen to me… my union with Arthur will make Camelot and our side only greater, we will achieve equality, we will make it,' Morgana tried but Mordred's features hardened even more.

'I do not wish to listen to more, Emrys already tried to kill us both, my mother is dead, so my father is, because of Camelot and its knights and kings, and now you're betraying me in the name of the throne, you're a Pendragon indeed.' Mordred said and Morgana could swear she felt her heart breaking.

In a way, she knew the boy was right, she was responsible for a lot of things and now becoming one with Arthur hurt Mordred so deeply, she was taking away from herself the only one connecting her with Morgause and at the same time, she was taking away the only relative Mordred had, herself.

'Please… we can handle Merlin… we can do what we want…' Morgana tried again but the boy started to move away. She followed him and stopped him by touching his arm, the boy stopped and turned at her with furious and pained eyes.

'Arthur Pendragon and Emrys will be handled by me, you obviously are not worthy of the sacrifices my mother made… you're weak, you're kneeling before your heart's feelings and you're accepting to return as an ally to the people who killed your family, who tore you apart. From this day on, Morgana Pendragon, you and the King of Camelot are enemies of mine,' Mordred said with a cold voice Morgana hadn't been used to listen from him.

Hot tears ran down her cheek as the boy jerked his arm away and started moving again. She remained there for a few moments, and then, she felt as if her cloak's inner pocket was heavier than before. She reached for the inside of it and her eyes filled with tears once again as she took out the bracelet her sister had given her back then.

It was still dark and all its shine was gone but she always carried it with her, as to have her sister with her, as to remember not to be manipulated by anyone ever again. She couldn't know why Morgause hadn't told her about Mordred or when she had decided to help her to get to the throne, but she knew that this bracelet didn't belong to her anymore. She knew that Mordred had indeed, all the rights in the world to want revenge on Camelot and she could only swear to her sister's memory not to harm her own nephew in her try to stop him, their family had been depleted in a vendetta of pain and revenge, she couldn't lose either Arthur or Mordred in this.

'Wait!' she called out and rushed to catch up with the young boy who was rejoining the camp. He stopped once again and looked at her with angry eyes, waiting. She fell on her knees before him and outstretched her hand for him, the bracelet was in her palm.

'I loved my sister very much, and no matter what you're going to hear about her, she was a great person, I am so sorry things cannot be different,' Morgana said as the tears ran down her cheeks, she knew this was probably the last time to see her nephew before they would see each other in a battle of domination over Camelot. She offered him the bracelet and the boy, after a moment of hesitation took it. 'It was your grandmother's, your mum had given it to me, and now I feel like you must have it,' Morgana added with a small voice, the boy looked at the dark jewel and then at her. 'Please, there must be another way,' Morgana whispered desperately as her emerald eyes looked in her nephew's blue ones, all the while feeling her heart sinking as indeed, she was acting and talking like Uther and Merlin, the two people she hated the most, the boy shook his head

'There is no other way…' he spoke the words she once had spoken and the two remained frozen for a few more moments, Morgana gasped in surprise the moment the boy hugged her tightly.

'You're your father's daughter, dear aunt, the day I will take the life of you and your husband will be one of the worst days of my life, but you've chosen this path,' Mordred whispered in her ear and she shivered to the bone as he moved away from her and put the bracelet around his wrist.

Morgana was left on her knees, with her dress pooling around her frame as she watched the boy leaving for the tents, she had remained frozen at his words, so they were at war, her heart raced as she knew she needed to return to Camelot and get ready to be Queen, the soonest she was on the throne and with child, the safer she and Arthur would be, along the rest of Camelot...

* * *

OOK Mordred seriously freaks me out in the series and i wanted him to be Morgause's son, I think he is, that's why he has all this hatred for Camelot and now he turned against his aunt... ouch, we didnt have a lot of armor in this chapter but i wanted to explain some things about Morgana and Mordred and how things will be for them from now on, i hope you liked it

next chapter: Queen Of Spades... she returns to Camelot and she's ready to face everyone by Arthur's side

thanks for reading, please review and give me motivation to make more in a short time :)

CP09


	4. Queen of Spades

_OOOK everyone! here is a new update! the one i promised! Thank you so much for the reviews, even few they are so supportive and sweet, i am glad you find the story realistic and good :)_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter Four – Queen of Spades_

Camelot was a different place from what Merlin had first saw when he joined the Pendragon court. Someone would expect that after the tyranny of Uther's and the dark eight days of Morgana's reign, Arthur would have been the one to fulfill the great destiny they all knew he had ahead of him, yet nothing great was happening, on the contrary, the kingdom was falling apart little by little no matter how hard Arthur tried to keep it united.

These were Merlin's thoughts as he entered the court by the great gates. He had been away for the past days, out in the forest to collect some herbs he needed as after Gaius' execution, Merlin was the one to deal with injuries and traumas until a better physician could have the position.

Merlin sighed at the memory of his beloved Mentor, after Morgana's disappearance with Morgause in her arms, and after Uther Pendragon had recovered from what had happened, he had became more paranoid than ever against magic, the thought of his own ward, his own daughter being a witch under his nose drove him in the edge of sanity and he desperately wanted to find at least one person –beside himself- to blame, and that person had been Gaius.

Gaius once practiced magic, like Uther was very well aware of, he also knew that Gaius had helped in Morgause's survival, and he was the one to know about Morgana's dreams from the very beginning, he was the one to help her with her nightmares, these unconnected with each other facts made Uther believe that Gaius had helped the two half sisters to materialize their plans against Camelot and soon, the stake he once had achieved to avoid was set for him, and none had made it to save him.

After that, Uther drowned in his own fear and paranoia over what Morgana was doing and when she would strike, the final blow came after a few short months, when Arthur returned injured by a fight with the druids and Uther's heart failed at the sight of his son almost dying. They never knew if this attack had been mastered by Morgana or someone else. There were whispers about her going to Avalon for a while and returning deep in the forest, whispers of all the magical races of humans and semi-humans with magical powers wanting her back on the throne and happily accepting her as their queen, even if she had been dethroned.

And on the other side, Merlin thought, there was no Queen as Guinevere had failed almost everyone. Merlin never understood why Arthur and Gwen didn't make it, at first, they had seemed like Phoenixes, rising from the ashes Morgana had left behind her, but shortly after, they too, were falling apart and there was none to blame but the loyal couple for that, the couple and maybe a knight of Arthur's, Lancelot.

And along the marriage of no significance, more problems had arose for Camelot. Gwen was of the New Religion, like Arthur, but the neighboring kingdoms knew well that a king and a servant's marriage means nothing in alliances and treaties, and soon, they were clamming parts of Camelot. This along with the magical problems inside the country but out of the city's walls, had Arthur away from the castle for long periods and his knights worried of seeing the army being depleted day by day by different forces.

After yet another long period of time, Arthur had returned not to find his Queen but an empty room and a note on a nightstand, explaining briefly that their differences were greater than what they once felt and that their marriage would lead nowhere.

What had scared Merlin the most, was that Arthur hadn't been devastated as someone would expect of the young King to be. He was angry, furious, humiliated, betrayed, but not sad, not devastated at the loss of the woman he supposedly loved with all his heart, he was furious at her betrayal and the way Lancelot repaid him for making his finest knight, but apart that, Arthur was not sad.

And Merlin, with a fear in his heart knew why, deep down, he knew, he had heard Arthur whispering Her name in his sleep, when he would get inside the royal bedroom to take the dirty laundry. And he knew Gwen –while she was in Camelot- had heard him as well. Arthur's thoughts were back to Her, the woman he clearly could not have, his sister, his traitor, his nemesis, Morgana.

Morgana, one name, so many faces, so many ways to describe that woman. She had been a friend, maybe even a crush, an enemy, an ally, a lost soul, the nemesis of Camelot, and yet, the people out of the palace still wanted her back on the throne, still saw her as the hope of their kind, and how could Merlin blame them? Uther had been so heartless towards them, Merlin's kind and one of Uther's children had given those people hope while the other hadn't convinced them.

The people out of the city's walls saw her as the Crescent Goddess' Priestess, the one to save them from the stake and the fear, the one to make Camelot what once was, a fee country of Magic and the Old Religion… None accepted to refer to her as Morgana Pendragon, even if she was the one, the youngest, yet the only female of the line, everyone knew her of her maternal name, Morgana le Fay, the princess, the Queen, the Sorceress to lead them all. The whispers with her titles screamed the truth, Camelot had two kingdoms, one of the simple people under Arthur's commands and the other, the mystical, the magical of his sister, Morgana's.

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts as a maid rushed close to him and stopped before him before she could speak.

'The king wants to speak with you, immediately, in the throne room.' The maid said and Merlin looked at her quizzically. Usually the first person he was to see after his return was Arthur, he never needed someone to summon him to see the King, obviously Arthur had ordered to see him the soonest.

'I'm on my way,' Merlin said finally and moved towards the chamber of the throne, he had thought firs to go to his quarters, where he and Gaius once stayed but he guessed it was something important so he decided to do that later.

The doors of the room were opened by the guards and Merlin wondered how there were so few servants around the corridors he had walked through, he pushed the thought out of his head, like _every_ other thought, at the sight of Arthur, seated on the throne and by his side, none else but Morgana was standing, one of her hands holding the back of the throne while the other was firmly held into a fist close to her hip.

Merlin was shocked, his feet led him before the Pendragons on their own accord, he couldn't believe his eyes. After a year and a half, she had kept her promise, this wasn't over.

'Wha—what- is she-' Merlin stammered but the young woman with the same piercing emerald eyes spoke before he could force himself to complete a sentence.

'Surprised to see me here, Merlin?' she asked with a cold voice, the same voice she had screamed in furry and pain while she cradled her sister, the woman Merlin had killed, his stomach kicked uncomfortably but his heart literally dropped at the sight of Arthur's calm demeanor.

Morgana watched Merlin's shocked face in wild satisfaction, the fall of a traitor, what goes around, comes around and now it was time for the young warlock to feel how she had felt, multiple times, betrayed, suffocating, threatened, terrified.

'Arthur, what… is she doing here?' Merlin finally asked and Morgana bit on her tongue hard not to speak yet as it was time for Arthur to deal with this. She had returned just a few hours prior and Arthur and she had decided to deal with Merlin before anyone else, Arthur was already a step away from annulling his marriage to Guinevere. He would have another meeting for him and Morgana to start over, a heated meeting Morgana was sure of but she couldn't wait, after Merlin, to take care of that snake, Sir Leon.

'Morgana, is back, Merlin, here in Camelot, she will be my Queen, we'll unite the nation, we'll unite Albion.' Arthur said calmly and Morgana felt her chest filling with even greater joy at Merlin's widening eyes. A rush of emotions was painted on his face, fear, disbelief, regret, disgust.

'This is impossible… she's your sister… she dethroned you… you must be under a spell, Arthur,' Merlin said in a shocked voice, a voice beaten by the shock and the terror, how could this sunny day turn so dark?

'And how you're going to find out, young warlock? Ask the Great Dragon? Or use some of the tricks Gaius taught you?' Morgana finally snapped without being able to stop herself, this young man had the nerve to speak of _her_ enchanting Arthur when _he_ was the one using Magic literally under Arthur's nose for the past years.

A dead silence fell between the three young people, Merlin's eyes were looking between the half-siblings, both in their royal clothes like they once were, and them looking at him with wild eyes.

'You owe me explanations,' Arthur said in a cold voice he usually used on foreign ambassadors when yet another rival was announced. Merlin felt his heart kicking harder than ever before. Somehow, in the few days he was gone, Morgana had returned to Camelot and revealed to Arthur a lot of things, she once had the weapon of him try to kill her, now she had used the weapon of knowing of his nature.

'You thought I wouldn't find out, Merlin? Apart of a Sorceress, I'm also a Seer… for how long would you hide?' Morgana asked in the same cold tone Arthur had used.

'Tell me that she's lying, tell me that you didn't try to kill her twice, tell me that you're not a warlock and you haven't been using magic all this time…' Arthur said before a tantrum could erupt between his once best friend and his future Queen. Ever since Morgana had left for the forests, Arthur had considered the ups and downs of creating a union with her, and even if indeed, Morgana and he had the same blood, he couldn't feel like it, he knew her since he was a boy but for years, he was in love with her, for years, he desired her, and the simple truth of being half related meant nothing to him before his love for her and the future she had promised him, the future Camelot deserved. But along with that future, more things had been revealed, things of the past and present. 'I am waiting, Merlin,' Arthur added and Merlin took a deep breath and tried to think of somehow getting out of this situation, once the Great Dragon had told him that his future had been intertwined with Morgana's, he just had no idea how much.

'I… I – She's—I did it all only to protect you and many times to protect your father,' Merlin tried and Morgana snorted but Arthur raised his palm for her to pause her reaction as he needed to hear both sides of the story. Merlin tried to feel encouraged but failed as he knew the next question wouldn't be an easy to answer.

'Why you never said a word? Why you hid such a thing from me?' Arthur asked and Merlin looked back at the man on the throne in fear, apart Morgana's return and the unknown to him ways of her standing there now, between them, Merlin knew deep down that sooner or later, this time would come, of him explaining to Arthur why he never trusted him with the secret, while he asked, if not demanded of trust and friendship.

'Because… because I saw many times how you countered magic, how you saw magical people, I… just wanted to protect you,' Merlin tried and Arthur remained cold, unmoving, as if taken some of this coldness from the woman in green by his side.

'Why you wanted to protect me so much? What was the motive?' Arthur asked and Merlin sighed, now that he thought about it, it was impossible to explain to Arthur that the Great Dragon had spoken of his destiny and now that he considered in the cruel light of reality, it was selfish.

'I have seen in the future that you and I will have a great destiny, it was to fulfill my destiny and in the meantime to help you become one of the best kings history ever spoke of.' Merlin this time said and Morgana snorted again.

'And this was revealed to you by the Great Dragon? Did the beast forget to tell you that there are so many futures before us that hardly more than one or two are accurate? I guess the one to be materialized will be the one _I_ saw… because you will be sent to the stake.' Morgana finally said in furry but Arthur held her hand as to stop her from launching on the young man before them.

'Morgana… enough, please,' he said in a serious tone and the young woman looked furiously at the warlock before her.

'You killed my sister, you poisoned me and made me fall from the stairs, you made me reach the edge of insanity when the only thing I needed was some comfort, a thread of reality in what was happening to me, yet you knew and never said a word, you knew and you hid yourself in your rat-hole while Uther executed the people of our kind!' Morgana now was screaming and Arthur wasn't just holding her hand, he was clasping at it for her to remain by his side.

'You would have killed us all,' Merlin found the strength to argue, only to make Morgana even more furious.

'I was aiming for Uther! YOUR betrayal and my sister's spells drove me against you all! You all used me!'Morgana shrieked again, she knew she had been manipulated by Morgause but she had followed her sister's last words, she couldn't hate her, after all, Morgause was the only one who had accepted Morgana for _what_ she was and not _whose_ ward she was.

'How could I possibly know about your sister's spells?' Merlin finally argued back. 'I tried to stop you…' he added as he remembered their fight in the core of the castle.

'And even then you used magic against me, I have seen all the things you have done!' Morgana screamed back. 'You lied to me again and again when you had the chance to help me by telling me the truth! You could-' she tried to keep up but Merlin interrupted her.

'You would have used that against me, like now!' he screamed back at her, one launching arguments to the other.

'Oh so you wanted to hide from Arthur forever?' she asked smartly, wanting to remind him that now he was before the king.

'SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!' Arthur finally bellowed and both Morgana and Merlin looked at Arthur with wide eyes as he still held her hand but his eyes were on Merlin. 'You have both hidden your nature from me, you have both lied to me, but you are my friend and you are my …love.' Arthur said and Morgana waited for him to continue, she didn't like where this was going.

'Merlin, you have been a loyal servant and friend to me and Morgana, you have been the person I know the most in my life,' Arthur added but didn't finish as Morgana spoke.

'I require his punishment, he killed my sister,' Morgana demanded and Arthur looked up at her from where he was seated.

'And he stopped one of the most bloodied battles Camelot has ever seen, I don't blame you for what had happened because I know it was mainly the bracelet and the magic you were under, I know if you could, you would have only killed Father, and even if I hate that fact alone, I see your reasons, but Merlin saved Camelot back then and indeed, like I do with you, owe him my life as he saved me in several occasions…' Arthur said and she stiffened in furry. He once had felt that he had failed to save Morgana, when the one saving her was the woman he hated so much, Morgause and she had saved Morgana from Merlin and his poison. He was also the one to pick up the semi conscious and broken Morgana after she had fallen from the stairs, it had been an accident, but an accident caused by Merlin and for that, Arthur was furious at the young man but right now he needed to find some lines between the three of them.

'You can't expect of me to live with him in the same castle, he tried to kill me,' she tried her next ace and Arthur remained calmed.

'Indeed and I know he won't dare do such a thing _ever_ again,' Arthur started, all the while turning a glare on Merlin before his face could soften and look at Morgana again. 'But yes Morgana, I expect of you exactly that, there is only one Camelot as far as I know and if we want it united, as you and I promised to each other, we first need to be united within the castle's walls. I need you both here as both of you have seen great things in the future and I know that your interference in each other's versions of the future will only help Camelot, you Morgana have seen us ruling rightfully, and you Merlin have seen a great future, a great destiny...' Arthur said but both Merlin and Morgana seemed unhappy and unconvinced, obviously, they were done tolerating each other but they were not done trying to kill each other, even through Arthur, they were two powerful forces meant to collide all the time. Merlin was Arthur's best friend and Morgana was his love, both needed in his life for a long time now.

Morgana finally growled in frustration and took her hand away, storming out of the throne chamber, passing by Merlin without a second glance, much like she once did after her arguments with Uther… Arthur knew he would have to talk to her later, when they'd be alone, when the subject of her hatred would be back in Gaius' chambers.

'She is your sister… you can't possibly get married… this is incest…' Merlin tried weakly but Arthur didn't accept to speak about it with him.

'What you have done is treason,' Arthur started, when the doors were closed again, Merlin shut his eyes as he knew, he wouldn't get with what he had done for so long that easily, and advising the king about how he felt for Morgana wasn't a good idea as it was proven. 'And the punishment is _exactly_ what Morgana desires the most for you…' Arthur added and Merlin looked at the man he considered a friend if not a brother by now.

'In the near future, there will be many conflicts and a lot of troubles with the changes Morgana and I wish to establish.' Arthur went on and Merlin kept looking at him. 'I know you hate each other, but if she is to be harmed in _any_ way, Merlin, I will consider solemnly _you_ responsible and I swear in my mother's memory, that your head will rot on a spike as a reminder of what happens to the ones who want Morgana's harm.' Arthur finally said in a dead serious voice.

He was willing to follow Morgana's path, the one she had shown as the only possible for the union of the Albion and Mordred's downfall, and if Morgana was to be with his child, he needed to protect her by literally everything and everyone, not an easy task when her greatest enemy lives in the same place with her. 'Am I understood?' he finally asked and Merlin looked gravely sorrowful at him and finally nodded and bowed.

'Yes, Sire…' he said before Arthur could dismiss him with a wave of his hand, both men needed time to think over what had been finally revealed and Morgana's part in this. Merlin left with his head bowed out of the chamber.

He hadn't moved more than ten steps down the corridor when a hand wrapped around his forearm and dragged him in a corner, much like it had happened a long time ago, Morgana looked at him with furious eyes.

'Do not think that you escaped with what you have done to my sister, my people and myself… If I was in your shoes, I would start sleeping with one eye open!' Morgana hissed at him with venom in her voice and Merlin only looked at her, as if nothing had changed, before, while she had looked at Arthur, her gaze was gentle, but for him, like always, her gaze was full of hatred, full of furry.

She didn't let him reply in any way as she took her hand disgusted and moved away, her green dress floating behind her like air as her long hair danced down her back. Merlin remained like that, knowing he had to meet with the Great Dragon immediately.

'Likewise…' he whispered without even realizing it.

* * *

You can find the trailer of the story in my profile but i am warning you, there are spoilers there for the future chaps

soo? Morgana is back to Camelot and the first clash took place with merlin... what u think guys? Morgana and Arthur versus Merlin was a nice scene wasn't it? you would like to see something like that, i like Merlin in general but i do not understand why people forget that he tried to murder Morgana with the poison AND made her fall from the stairs when he had saved Gaius from falling in episode 1... he is as bad as Morgana can be many times, and ooo she warned him, and he half-answered in the same fashion and now they are forced to live in the same castle... what u think?

this is hopefully one of the updates i plan to give for the holidays, i hope i will have time to make more, but as always i need some motivation, so hit the review button and let me know if i do a good job so far

someone asked what other elements i will include, well i am a pagan so i know a lot of things about the Old Religion and i have researched the Arthurian Legend enough to know a few things, so the Saxons, the Old Religion, some old traditions and things added by me will be in the story, just remember that it will be a "small" story in comparison to what i have done in the past with other fandoms.

thanks for reading, HAVE GREAT HOLIDAYS! and please review and give me a Yule or Christmas (you choose) present


	5. The Union of Camelot

_OOK everybody, i am trying to finish this story in the holidays so i can have my muse back on hhr by the start of the new year, i enjoy so much making this, taking the mess the writers have left behind them and changing it into something new, i just hope i am making a goof job, huge thanks for your reviews, they are so supportive and positive, i am glad my first attempt on armor is decent :)_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire _

_Chapter Five – The Union of Camelot_

The two royals remained in Morgana's old bedroom in silence, they would soon meet with the council, where Arthur would take decisions that were to change the course of history as it was proven later on. His marriage with Gwen was to be officially canceled and announced, laws about executing people concerned with the use of magic were to be deleted and Morgana was to be announced as the soon-to-be-queen of Camelot. They knew there would be a hard day to deal with as the knights and the council knew Morgana was back and some of them were determined not only to decline Morgana but even send her into trial for her crimes with Morgause.

Morgana watched as Arthur stared out of the window, something they both did ever since they were very young, the grey clouds in an April day outside seemed as an omen for what was to follow during the meeting and Morgana, even without her powers, could see the worry and the stress in Arthur, in his posture, his lips who made a thin line, his eyes who seemed misty.

'I know it will be hard for you to stand up against the council and the knights.' She finally said softly and Arthur sighed and looked at her as the lady approached slowly in her blue outfit, he opened one arm and she moved close to his embrace. They hadn't spoken a lot in the past two days, ever since she returned, and after their encounter with Merlin, they had kept a small distance, mostly for Arthur to realize and calculate the new facts in his life.

Morgana wanted to tell him so many things, wanted to reassure him of even more but deep down she knew he knew, they could understand each other ever since they were children, they could know what the other was thinking about and if they were to leave their bickering and stubbornness, they knew how to help each other.

'It's what needs to be done,' Arthur only said and kissed Morgana's cheek lovingly, they hadn't became intimate, even through so much, they had decided that their wedding night would be the night they became one, for now, kisses and embraces and exchange of lovewords were enough to show their love, a love reborn as a phoenix after what Morgause had done to both.

'I trust you and the future you have told me about,' Arthur said softly and Morgana smiled gently at him, the both knew there was no other choice anyway so they had to follow the path Morgana had seen, especially after the one Merlin had tried to set up was down, especially after what Mordred had promised to Morgana... They knew they were siblings and that would cause problems initially but they also knew that soon enough, they were going to make it, for a fair Camelot and if Arthur wanted to hope so, for Albion as well.

'What happened with the druids? Tell me,' Arthur asked and Morgana sighed, there was no reason hiding or postponing the truth, he had to know, after all, Mordred seemed as the main cause of Arthur's death in her dreams.

'I spoke with their future leader, Mordred,' Morgana started and Arthur waited for her to continue, not surprised for the boy's future. 'He is my nephew, Arthur, I had no idea but he is Morgause's son, probably that's why I felt a certain pull towards him from the first moment,' Morgana revealed and Arthur looked at her shocked this time, he closed his eyes and sighed as he now knew why people were so angry with Camelot, he still remembered the boy's stare, those piercing eyes that now almost reminded him of Morgana's.

'I see…' Arthur said and Morgana sighed and nodded as she too, looked out of the window.

'That's why I couldn't take him with me, I offered him a position here, by my side… but he refused… and I understand how he feels… betrayed, angry, sad… I know.' Morgana whispered and took a shaky breath to calm herself, Mordred was now her biggest internal wound, Uther was gone, Arthur was back, she was in Camelot but now she was feeling like the criminal she hated so much back then and she knew Mordred was the victim she once was.

'I hate to know that my sister's son is out there, against me, you and Camelot, I hate to know he hates me,' Morgana whispered and this time Arthur hugged her with both arms and held her close, she wasn't crying, she rarely cried, mostly let the fears fall before she could stop, like now, she was a strong woman.

'Morgause and Mordred had indeed their reasons,' Arthur finally admitted, in the past months, he had thought with a less fogged head of what had happened and now that he knew more of the truth, he understood, despite his proud character, he knew, a lot of Camelot's enemies had every right to hate the place and the royals of it… 'Like you, but now, we're here to make most of it right, we're here to repair as much of this mess as we can…' Arthur whispered in addition and felt Morgana nodding her head and moving slightly away, he took away her tears, like he had done rarely in the past, during their teen years, before they could put their inner masks back on and act stubborn, now they were so much different, so much changed.

'Right,' Morgana finally said with a teary smile. 'I chose you and our future over Mordred and Morgause's death and a life out of Camelot, now it's time for both of us to choose a right path over this temple of fear that Camelot is turned into by the wrong people.' Morgana added and Arthur nodded, it pained him to accept Morgana's hatred for Uther, _their_ father, but he had to admit: it was a justified hatred, a hatred he had even felt spurting inside him when he learnt about Uther having lied about his mother… A hatred that spurted every time his father killed an innocent woman, child or team of people…

'I need to ask you something,' Arthur said and Morgana waited for him to continue. 'I have heard so many things about you in the past months, about having a secret castle inside the forest, about going to Avalon and staying there, about becoming a priestess there, before Gaius could be executed, he had told me that while the goblin had possessed him, he had looked into your heart and he had seen evilness, he had seen ugly things…' Arthur added and saw Morgana's eyes remaining the same, he knew what that meant, she was hurt, 'I do not mean to hurt you, I just need to know your side of the story, because I love you, Morgana and I want to be in your side, but I need to know… try to understand me, in less than days I have learnt so many things, so many things I only had suspected before, now click into place and so many more break apart…' Arthur added and Morgana's eyes softened, like the rest of her posture. She knew how is to be lost.

'I understand…' she first reassured him and then continued. 'I am sure that the rumors ran wild while I was away so let me enlighten you. I indeed, went to Avalon, in a try of mine to find some answers, and even though my powers became stronger, and ordered, I didn't become the priestess of the place, it is not my time…. Yet.' Morgana started and Arthur nodded his head, understanding that one day, Avalon will be the place Morgana, on her own or not, will visit again…

'As for what Gaius told you…' Morgana said, and even if the name of the late man came out harshly, she softened as she continued. 'It is partly true, Arthur… I have a cold heart, cold as stone, as he had said.' Morgana said and Arthur shook his head almost in instinct.

'You do not,' he tried to comfort her.

'I do, and I have accepted this fact, but only because it grew up to be like that, it grew up in fear and worry, in sadness and rejection and self-loathing, and as for me wanting to see Camelot destroyed to the core, it _was_ true, in the past, when Camelot represented the temple of torture, of injustice and fear, I never hated a free Camelot, where children can be happy in any way they are born like. Gaius had looked inside my heart the only time the bracelet was off me, still, the spells were on but it was also how I was feeling at the time, blinded by all the hatred, yet, he had seen nothing of me against you…' Morgana added and Arthur sighed but appreciated her truth, Morgana was the only person to talk her mind and heart for him, no matter how hard or annoying the things she had to say were, and she also was the only person who would speak so truthfully about herself, no matter how uncomfortable and dark truths she had to reveal...

'You obviously failed,' Morgana commented after a moment and Arthur looked at her in wonder.

'In what?' he asked softly.

'Always tell when I lie… I had told you, more or less, about my dreams and fears…' Morgana said and Arthur sighed and kissed her temple.

'I didn't want to believe that you could be different, I didn't even want to think about it, the day you had rushed outside to stop me… when you told me of your dreams… I had thought you went crazy, I wanted to believe you were losing your mind than being of magic. Or when you tried to warn me of Sophia… I preferred to infuriate you than look deeper, in fear of what I might discover… Back then, I had thought I'd prefer you a little insane than magical, I was so wrong… I should have opened my eyes, I should have accepted what was crystal clear before me. But I am here now, Morgana…' Arthur admitted and Morgana knew how hard it was for Arthur Pendragon to admit his wrongdoings, his failures, and indeed, her change was due to more things than one…

'I am a troubled person…' Morgana whispered, as well, admitting things she hated to.

'Still… I am here for you,' Arthur only repeated and they tightened their arms around each other.

'My Lord! This is pure madness! She must have you under some spell!' Sir Leon shouted and hit his fist on the tabletop as he pointed at Morgana who was calmly sat on a chair. The council had started at least an hour ago and Merlin had been asked not to attend as the truth was out and whispered upon the entire kingdom and this time the king wanted to show that he was under no spell of anyone. Arthur and Morgana had explained to the council what had happened after they were informed of the finalization of Arthur's marriage and now the council was upon the new decisions taken by the king.

'Keep your voice down,' Arthur said patiently as he glanced at Morgana by his side who did her best not to infuriate more the already upset majority of knights and council members that argued around them.

'Even if she hasn't enchanted you, like you said your sister had done, how can you base your leadership on a future she saw? We know magic is forbidden in the kingdom, magic is a terrible thing and yet you base _our_ future on something the witch saw?' Sir Leon added in an angry voice and this time Morgana spoke.

'The _terrible_ thing you're referring to, saved your life while you were in the hands of the druids, so instead of haunting and slaughtering them like animals, we could all have a free and healthy Camelot, if magic was involved.' Morgana said and more arguments started over the table, there were some who supported Arthur as they had complete faith in him, but there were also others who couldn't forget or forgive what Morgana had done to Camelot, a year and a half ago.

'The main law of execution on people concerned with the use of magic will be canceled, yet, other, strict laws will be made for the prevention of crimes due the use of magical means. Now that my marriage with the former Queen is annulled I have every right to choose a new bride and I have made my choice. Even if Morgana is my _half sister_, I have every right to choose the right person for the throne, and I will do it right, we are not the first or the last relatives who get married, and a marriage as this will only bring a bright future of prosperity in Camelot.

'Lets not fool ourselves, dear council members, we all know half of the kingdom is divided because of what has happened in the past, we know that half the kingdom worships me and half the kingdom worship the Lady Morgana. This won't be only a marriage of significance however, it will also be a marriage of love, of trust, because most of us here know the Lady Morgana ever since we were all children, we know who she is and I hope you understand that most of her doing was due to the enchantments Morgause had upon her.' Arthur said in a serious tone and the council members around him obviously valued his words and glanced at Morgana several times.

'My power as king obviously needs only your opinion on matters but I honestly want your approval as well, for a Camelot ridden of fights over magic, of executions of children and women who practice the ways of the Old Religion, a witch and warlock can be as dangerous as a human with powerful weapons in his hands. With me as the king and Lady Morgana as the Queen, with her powers, we can know every neighboring kingdom's moves, intentions and decisions, we can have the people united and our kingdom finally at peace.' Arthur added and at least half of the council nodded while the rest shook their heads or murmured outraged. 'If we make the right decisions now, in the future there will be no wars over magic and the religions, if we make it to blend the religions now, in a way for the people to feel comfortable in whatever they believe in, we'll prevent the loss of countless lives in wars over nothing more but the names of the God we all believe in.' Arthur added and even if some looked at him agape for what he was implying, others looked at him with respect as the Old Religion was far from dead or gone in Camelot. Christianity was slowly gaining followers but the Old Religion was the main, secret belief of people with all the traditions of the Sabbaths and Esbats still being practiced every year and the union of couples still being the hand-fasting and not the wedding the Christian countries would want for Camelot to have as well…

The next weeks for Camelot were a period of change, conflict and awareness. The news of the Lady Morgana being back and ready to become Queen had been spread first over Camelot, and then over all the kingdoms in a matter of days and the people were divided at first. The whole truth had been out and the fact of her hatred for Uther had made a lot of people dislike her, had also made more people understand and accept her as they had lost loved ones of their own who had been accused and executed, justified or not by the old King…

Even more people inside Camelot had revealed their true nature and with surprise, the people realized that the world was changing, they had learnt about Merlin as well and that was a proof of Magic indeed not being a bad thing necessarily. The whole secrecy had scared them but they could imagine how it would be for themselves to have magic in the world Uther had made for them.

More races started to approach Camelot, the druids kept their distance, but witches, tribes, orders and teams of human and non-human creatures who were friendly to Morgana and the concept of magic's acceptance in the kingdom approached the palace, even with caution, and offered their alliance and friendship to the Lady Morgana and the King in exchange of their freedom and property that were given to them immediately.

Of course, there were the ones who wanted to cause problem, inside and outside the castle, a group of knights and elder council members had sworn never to obey Morgana's authority and a few neighboring kingdoms had been outraged at Arthur's decision of second wife, after the servant, the half-sister who had dethroned him, instead of some princess of their own. Yet none had dared to declare war or even revolution at the borders of Camelot as they knew apart Morgana's blood status to Arthur, her powers as well, inherited by her maternal side, provoked by the great sorceress Morgause and mastered in Avalon, the place of sorcery.

Arthur was feeling as if holding a rose, beautiful and amazing, yet thorny and able to draw blood… and he was gladly holding the flower in his hand as he kept Morgana's hand and walked out to the main balcony, the same place from which they were once watching the executions of people under Uther's commands. The people beneath the balcony were all gathered for the first speech of the King and the future Queen, something they all had been waiting for ever since they had learnt of Morgana's return. The couple stood before their people, Morgana glanced at her left and behind, seeing Merlin eyeing her carefully, she shot a glare at his direction and then focused on Arthur who spoke.

'People of Camelot, my people,' Arthur started as Morgana stood by his side in her robes for special occasions, the beautiful purple and teal dress and her amazing jewelry made her look like a true queen even if the tiara was still not to be set on her head. 'You have been through difficult times the past years. You have been loving and patient with your kings and queens and you have proved your loyalty before beasts and banes.' Arthur went on as he looked down at the full of people court. 'I promise you, my people, that from now on, a new reign starts for Camelot, a reign of prosperity and liberty, with no fear of the nature of your children, with no worry of war and conflicts.' Arthur went on and the people cheered.

'I know some of you are against the idea of two half-siblings being joint in marriage, but I assure you, this will always be a marriage of love and importance, a marriage that will bring only good upon the kingdom. Camelot will be greater than ever, with all kinds of humans free to live under the Pendragons' reign, there will be equality and peace, prosperity and harmony among you all and those who wish to hurt Camelot with the excuse of the condemnation of magic will now stop or taste our wrath, and the ones who do not accept this union of peace will only lose the harmony and peace this union offers.' Arthur finished his words and the people beneath cheered and clapped for their king. There were of both kinds, magical and not and they all looked up at their leaders with hope as Morgana moved a step forward and came in the same level with Arthur before her subjects.

'People of Camelot,' she started as she looked down at the place she once had ordered innocent peoples' execution, she knew some of their relatives were probably down there… 'I stand today before you, under no enchantment or spell, only the fear of your opinion and memory. I stand here as the Queen I hope to be for Camelot and at least half of its people. I stand here as the next priestess of Avalon and the Lady who stands as Queen out of the walls of this castle. I stand here, humble as the little child who grew up to fear her own shadow at the suspicion of having magic.

'I am here to help the ones unjustified be satisfied and the ones who wish to understand to be helped by someone who knows the good and bad side of sorcery. Magic is a blessing, not a curse, and it takes forms and shapes depended on who is using it, some people are born with magic, others are not, yet, everyone can accept it, everyone can respect and embrace it. I know there are people here, among you that hate the idea of magic in Camelot, but consider this: maybe your children or grandchildren will be born with the powers of magic, and then you will have to learn to accept the unknown the hard way. Consider that even if magic has threatened your kings, it was magic who saved them as well and it was magic who gave you some kings as well…' Morgana added and finished her words with a small riddle only few knew via whispers, Arthur squeezed her hand in reassuring.

'I guarantee you that this union will only help Camelot and the fruits of it will bring happiness and peace upon the land, there are obstacles now, seemingly imperious but there is always a way, and together, with Camelot united, we can do anything.' Morgana finished her words and the people applauded for her words that gave hope and strength. Arthur went on from there.

'The ways of the Old Religion will be allowed to be practiced from now on, for the ones who wish to practice them, as for the Christians of the kingdom, nothing changes for you, there is space and acceptance for everyone, as long as everyone is unharmed.

'In a gesture of good will towards the ones who are still afraid to approach Camelot, the wedding will take place in three weeks, during the 1st of May, on the Beltane and it will be made just like the old times.' Arthur announced and the applause that followed lasted minutes as the couple waved at its people who hadn't been happier in months if not years.

However, Morgana could feel the piercing eyes of a young warlock behind her and she knew, she needed to be prepared…

* * *

Sooo? we have these two acting almost as normal as before and as a couple of royals as they always were to be, i hope you liked the chapter, thank you for reading, what u think of merlin creeping around the couple and morgana before the council and Sir Leon? (i don't like the guy and he just doesn't DIE)

we had an armor scene, some more mending for the two heroes... please review and let me know what u think of it

CP09


	6. The Handfasting

_Happy new year everyone! may 2011 be the best for you and your families._

Here is a new chapter, the rating of the story has been raised and there is a very good reason for it... Thanks for the reviews, they're not many but i want to thank you for the support in them i am glad you like the story

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Handfasting_

_Morgause was before her, surrounded by light, her expression grim, her eyes full of fear as she looked at her little sister._

'_Be careful, dear sister, your enemies know of your weaknesses, they will soon use lethal forces, be first to deplete them,' Morgause said before the light could consume her form into light._

_The room was full of women as they rushed around the place in panic, the woman on the bed was screaming out in pain, blood was pooling where her legs were widely open and the midwife was sat on, not carrying for her dress as Morgana screamed in pain while her maidservants held her hands and comforted her._

'_My Queen, you need to wait a bit more, when you feel the pain again, only then you will push,' the midwife was saying but Morgana's face was full of tears of pain and sorrow. _

'_It's too soon for the child to come, it's too soon!' she called out between whimpers and sobs. Arthur was nowhere to be seen but Merlin was close to the door, far away from the chaos that surrounded the bed. _

'_We're here my Queen, you have your companions, since you can't use magic, they will do their best for the child, for now I need you to focus,' the midwife said again and Morgana cried out louder as another wave of pain washed over her body. _

'_Where is Arthur? He shouldn't have left!' Morgana called out and for a moment she glanced at Merlin who stood away from her, his sorrowful and guilty expression scared her more than anything. _

'NO! NO!' Morgana woke up with a start and shot up on the bed, her eyes looking at the sheets as she gulped down air in gasps, there was no blood, no blood at all and it was still nighttime.

'Morgana what is it? I'm here…' Arthur woke beside her and held her close. They were still unmarried and not intimate but sleeping together in the same bed was something that started by accident and ended as a needed drug for both to be able to sleep. They were currently in Arthur's chambers and Morgana was shaking all over as she held onto him for support.

'It was a nightmare,' she whispered and Arthur nodded and kissed the crown of her head, she knew that without Morgause's bracelet things would be different, they had been different for the past year and a half but she hadn't seen something as real and horrifying in a long time.

Arthur didn't know how to respond to that, in the few days ever since her return, she hadn't performed magic before him, nor had any nightmares but he had promised he'd be there for her and he meant it with all his heart, even if he had no idea of how to encounter a scared sorceress.

'You want to talk about it? Would it help?' he asked and Morgana looked up at him with shiny eyes, he was giving an effort, he was trying for her, she felt the same relief and safety she had felt after her first return, after her year with Morgause.

'I… I saw the day our child will be born, the child was probably premature… and you weren't there… there was so much blood,' Morgana said in a broken whisper, avoiding to mention Morgause as her sister would always be a very tender subject to talk about, Arthur frowned and hugged her closer. 'The midwife was trying to reassure me but the pain was so strong and you were nowhere to be seen and Merlin was just standing there by the door, watching me suffering without doing something and I couldn't perform magic to save our child and I felt so helpless.' Morgana added before she could have more tears running down her cheeks and moistening Arthur's bare shoulder as he was sleeping topless like every night.

Arthur didn't know what to say, he wondered why he wasn't there and the idea of a premature child scared him, the possibility of losing her with it… having her with the same destiny as this of his own mother made a knot form itself in his throat but he gulped down and kissed Morgana's watery eyes and cheeks.

'Now that you have seen it, we'll prevent it, like we have done in the past with your dreams, I never drowned by Sophia and I never died in that duel… we'll make it right, Morgana I promise,' Arthur whispered and kissed her cheek and then her lips tenderly. She was indeed back, that shaken, beautiful woman who cared about the wellbeing of simple people, the woman who smiled at her friends and tried to help the innocent, the women who rushed many times towards him and tried to stop him from getting hurt, Morgana was there and he was going to help her.

'You're already too stressed with the handfasting,' Arthur commented as he laid them both back, on their sides facing each other, his arms around her just like she wrapped her own arms around his topless chest.

'I just want everything to be arranged. I want the people to be happy on the first of May,' Morgana whispered, she knew he was trying to distract her from the dream but the image and almost the very smell of her own blood on that very bed made her feel nauseous.

'They already are, Morgana… so many magical people moved within the city, they have their new houses and they're ready to pay the taxes, they're glad you're here and the simple people, the ones still suspicious are glad I am here… they all know we're equals and we're not going to harm each other…' Arthur whispered and Morgana nodded her head and kissed his lips as he caressed her back above the sheer fabric of her nightgown.

The temperature was rising inside the room as their hands roamed on each other's skins but they didn't dare take things further, they had done it all wrong ever since they were young. First grow up as friends, then have a play of hide and seek as teenagers crushed with each other, then they were rivals, then half siblings and now ready to get married, at least getting intimate would happen on the right time, in their handfasting's night.

'But not many royals of other countries accepted to attend…' Morgana said bitterly and Arthur sighed but then chuckled, as bitterly.

'Well most of them have been trying to take our land so yes… not having them and their spies in court is a relief, dare I say… besides, who cares about them, they're afraid of what you can see and foresee and that keeps them at bay… while Camelot unites and soon the army will be even more powerful… another fact for them not to dare step a toe within our borders…' Arthur said and Morgana looked at him proudly, even if younger by two years, he had became a great king, he had been thinking about everything and that hot-blooded male was finally the king everyone had expected of him to be.

'You're right, I'm just moaning over silly things,' Morgana finally admitted and Arthur smirked teasingly, all the politics forgotten.

'I am used to your moaning over silly things ever since we were children… but I was so patient with you because you were a girl…' Arthur teased her and she frowned playfully. 'But I can't wait for you to moan about _serious_ things the moment we're a lawful couple,' he added in a much huskier tone and Morgana sobered up as well as he leaned and captured her lips with his own, their arms again starting a quest on each other's bodies.

She was a virgin when he had been married already once and bedded many maids as a young man but she wasn't afraid, it was him and her, they were going to find their ways.

'You'll have to wait, three more days, my Lord… you wouldn't want to disgrace your lady and not have her as a virgin in your first night…' Morgana murmured teasingly against his lips and Arthur frowned.

'I don't mind…' he said as he sucked on her earlobe, making her gasp.

'I do, now go back to sleep,' she said as she tried to push him away from her but he insisted, years of knowing him had their value and she pinched at his sides, where she knew he was ticklish, he jerked and slapped her hand away but he finally moved and laid next to her, with a childish yet adorable frown on his face.

'You spoil all the fun,' Arthur accused and Morgana grinned and kissed his cheek.

'And you try to spoil my first night as a wife,' Morgana retorted as Arthur hugged her back in his arms but didn't move to further actions.

'Well, if you think about it, you have been something like a wife to me for a very long time…' Arthur said and Morgana looked at him in wonder.

'Elaborate, please,' she said in a soft voice, it was a rare occasion when Arthur opened up to people but he always opened up to her, able to share what he felt.

'I mean… you always pushed me _to do the right thing, and darn the consciences_, you always provoked me to do something I was worried or afraid to do… you always challenged me in a way as not to intimidate me but show me how much I am worth of… I guess that's what wives do, right?' Arthur asked and Morgana remained silent for a moment more before she could capture his own lips with hers this time.

'I love you,' she whispered as she broke the kiss and Arthur smiled and took a long lock away from her face and settled it behind her ear.

'And I love you, do not worry, Morgana, everything will be fine, I promise,' Arthur said and kissed her lips again, before they could settle back and let sleep take over once more.

Far away from the city's wall and the castle, Merlin was rushing through the woods to reach the clearing, he had already called the Great Dragon and the beast was in the middle of the meadow as the young warlock reached it.

'Merlin… so full of trouble…why this time?' The Dragon asked and Merlin looked at the beast with hooded eyes.

'You were right, I should have killed her, she's back, Morgana is back,' the wizard said and the Dragon flared his nostrils and raised its head.

'Indeed, you should have listened to me,' the beast said and Merlin nodded before he could speak.

'You had told me of an evil alliance of Morgana and Mordred, but now they do not even speak to each other, Mordred has turned against her,' Merlin said and the Dragon nodded.

'There are many paths, many futures, Merlin, you know that, and at that time, while the Witch was realizing who she truly was, that was the most clear future to take place, but as it was proven, there were more elements that affected the situation. What matters is what is going to happen now.' The beast said and Merlin sighed.

'They're getting married in three days, I am not sure I can do something about it, Arthur knows about me and he warned me, if something happens to her, by _anyone_, he will have _me_ killed, and she threatened me as well,' Merlin said and the Dragon nodded its head and looked towards the couple.

'It seems like it's either you or her, I am not sure you will be able to co-exist…' the Dragon said and Merlin sighed deeply.

'I know, but Arthur ordered us both to build some bridges, for Camelot's sake… and I am in no place to say something against it, she has learnt all about me and informed him, my attempt to kill her the night of her birthday, her sister's death, and she still is furious about me poisoning her…' Merlin said and the Dragon waited for the worried warlock to ask what he wanted.

'Could… could she have him under some spell? She claimed that she was under Morgause's powers and did what she did but she also said that some of her actions were her own doing, the ones considering Uther. She's honest and that makes Arthur trust her again… but now could she have Arthur under some spell?' Merlin finally asked and the Dragon looked at the warlock for a moment before he could close his eyes and nod.

'Indeed she has him under a spell, a powerful spell,' the beast said and Merlin's face brightened, all he had to do was to find the enchantment, some powerful spell, he had three days only but he could make it. 'And she's under the same spell as well, he put her under this spell,' the beast went on and this time the young warlock frowned, Arthur didn't have magic, yes he was born because of magic but he couldn't perform any, the dragon knew that.

'What are you talking about?' Merlin asked in confusion and the dragon looked at the young man almost amused.

'They're in love, Merlin, and most importantly, they _love_ each other… Do you know any more powerful magic than that? Or any kind of spell to break it?' the Dragon asked and Merlin's face darkened, he hated the beast's riddles.

'Still, the witch must die, because she will eventually kill you, and believe me, if you kill her, indeed, the King will have your head, but is if she kills you… the king will be angry, _furious_, sorrowful but would never hurt his Queen, especially this one… so you need to do it because it's for your own good,' the Dragon went on and Merlin sighed and shook his head.

'How?… she's going to be Queen in three days, half the kingdom worships her, the Old Religion is being brought back to life… how am I supposed to kill her without having my head on a stake by Arthur?' Merlin wondered and the Dragon responded.

'Merlin…the witch has been clinging on one of the versions of the future she has seen, the one which even if ideal, is hard to take place, the one of no bloodshed, or maybe only your bloodshed… but you can stop her… you can stop her before it's too late, because if the future she has seen doesn't take place, two things can happen, either have Arthur saved by your help, or killed if she has you down already…' the Dragon said and Merlin rubbed his face in exasperation, he had tried to kill Morgana before, when he had the chance twice but now it was hard for him to achieve this, now that it was the most important time of all.

'Tell me how to do it…' Merlin finally said and the dragon's eyes gleamed.

'How did Arthur's mother died?' the dragon questioned and Merlin answered.

'In childbirth,' he said quickly.

'Because…' the Dragon urged.

'Because Uther had Nimueh do magic…' Merlin finally said and looked deep into the Dragon's eyes as the beast allowed him to have his moment of epiphany.

'The witch will have a child, and she won't want any magic involved in her pregnancy and labor because she knows… one life is created and one taken, that's the law of Magic and it's not an easy one to break… if you make it to slip a potion for her to conceive the soonest, magic will be involved in the birth of this fruit of incest… and then destiny will do the rest.

'If things go according to plan, Arthur will be away the time the witch will be to give birth and even if her child dies in her place, you will have the perfect opportunity to force her drink a lethal potion, witches are unable to perform magic while pregnant and nursing because of the children's presence and dependence on them, she will be powerless and when Arthur will be back, he will only learn of his poor wife and child having died because of the premature labor they were forced in…' the Dragon said and Merlin felt himself shivering all over, he had to kill Morgana as to save himself but having an innocent child killed as well was something entirely different…

'Do not think of it Merlin, the child is the fruit of incest and she wouldn't hesitate to do the same if she was to have her way…' the dragon said as if able to read the young warlock's thoughts.

'But what about Arthur?' Merlin asked and the Dragon snorted, Merlin knew the young King would be absolutely devastated if he lost both his wife and child, the dragon couldn't understand.

'What about him? If the Lady Morgana is to die like this, people will think it was natural, women die in labor, the nation will remain united under his commands and from there on, he could find another Queen to impregnate or remain the only ruler and then pass the power to someone else, as long as you're there to the end to save him from people like Mordred.' The dragon said and Merlin sighed and shook his head, this is not how Arthur was, if he was to lose Morgana as well… he wouldn't make it, that much Merlin knew. He had seen Arthur the days after Morgana's dethroning and the previous days that he was back, the king was as if a new person, happy, determined, powerful, while she stood his ground with her very presence.

'I… I don't know…' Merlin said and the beast before him snarled infuriated.

'Take a decision and act upon it young Warlock, you have failed to let her die before and you regretted it, now the time has come for her to die, and to take the fruit of incest with her… it's about time for you to rise by the throne's side and remain there, otherwise, you will be the one falling…' The dragon said in strong voice as he opened his huge wings and flew off the ground and away from the young warlock who remained there, knowing the beast was right….

The bells all over Camelot were heard in happy tunes as the 1st of May had arrived, the Beltane fires were ready to be lit and the handfasting of the two Pendragons would take place soon, and then the celebrations for the entire night and following day could start.

Everyone was in their best clothes, the castle and the court were all decorated with flowers and ribbons, the flags were up in the poles, signaling the union of the couple, hundreds of people were moving inside the city for the events of the day and the royals of other countries who had accepted the invitation –out of true devotion or fear of what Camelot was now capable of- had already gathered from the previous day for the union of the Arthur and Morgana.

Beltane was the celebration of the Goddess mating with the God, in the middle of spring, right before nature could give all her fruits to people, Beltane was about union and hunting, love and breaking the rules, the perfect day of the year to have your handfasting, like the God and the Goddess do. The people around Camelot could see Morgana as the Goddess of the Old Religion, fierce yet fair, beautiful, yet dangerous if she wanted to, and marrying to her half-brother, like the Goddess does with the God who is her son, brother, and mate… And they could see Arthur as the God, brave, a hunter, ready to defend them all for what is right, proud and powerful, ready to become one with Her for the future generation to be created.

Morgana's chambers were full of maids, most of them witches from a sisterhood she had met and befriended after her dethroning, they were all helping her get ready, the handfasting would take place that day and her coronation a week later. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress, small gems were adorning it and her neckline was low yet decent with elegant fabric, the tail of the dress was long enough to match the wedding day of a royal. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun with small flowers and gems pined in it, her cheeks and lips bearing little color, wanting to show the purity of her nature and body, ready to be weeded to the man she was destined to be bound with.

She would be lying is she was to say she wasn't nervous, of course she was, it was the day she was finally taking what she deserved in the right way. She was glad the people were happy for the wedding, it was so different from the day of her first coronation, when Camelot was plunged in darkness and blood, two elements she never imagined existing in the day of her glory, two elements she got so familiar with thanks to her very nature and Morgause.

She took a deep breath and pushed all these sad thoughts out of her mind, she wishes Morgause could somehow see her, her sister hated Camelot and what it represented but Morgana was going to change that, she was already doing so with her very presence as a Queen, she was going to achieve what she wanted by the union with Arthur and not more bloodshed.

Other young women at her age would want someone to walk them down the aisle, but she didn't need to, she had been on her own for a very long time, moving down a small corridor among her subjects, alliances and neighboring royals was fine for her, having Gorlois there would be ideal, the father She knew as one, the father she loved as one. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the upcoming moments as the double doors opened and she moved inside the large throne room.

Everyone was already standing as she started moving in her beautiful white dress the path that had been spread with rose petals, her hair flowing behind her in curls as everyone bowed before her grace.

She felt Merlin's eyes on her and glanced at his direction, slightly behind Arthur, she knew she once held the warlock's heart, he was always a friend to her, before he could poison her, before he could turn to her nemesis. She focused and finally reached the aisle and smiled sweetly at the man she loved so much, Arthur, at the man she once tried to kill, while under spells.

Arthur took her hand and kissed the back of it, she smiled at him as she stood before him and allowed the lady that had been chosen from the sisterhood friendly to Morgana to be the priestess for the event.

'My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate by the ancient rite of handfasting the Union of Arthur Pendragon and Lady Morgana Gorlois Pendragon.' The priestess started and Morgana, probably for the first and last time, didn't feel her stomach turning at her surname, she had two fathers, she had accepted that, therefore, she had to have two surnames even if by that day forth, she was to be Queen Morgana of Camelot, all surnames forgotten.

'It is your wish, Arthur Pendragon, to become one with this woman?' the priestess asked and Arthur smiled softly and spoke.

'It is,' he answered and Morgana smiled at him, her hand slightly trembling.

'It is your wish, Morgana Gorlois Pendragon,' to become one with this man?' the Lady asked Morgana nodded her head and replied.

'It is,' she confirmed.

'Do any say nay?' the priestess asked towards the crowd and Morgana's heart kicked at the possibilities, at her insecurities and fears, Merlin could easily spoil this, but she knew he wouldn't dare. None spoke so the priestess went on.

'With this cord, I do tie a knot and by doing so, I bind your hands and your hearts, for all eternity.' The priestess said as she tied the cord of ivory and red ribbons around the clasped hands of the couple.

'I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, take thee Morgana Gorlois Pendragon to be my lawful wife and Queen. I shall not seek to change thee in any way, I shall respect thee as I respect myself, I shall love thee until death do us part.' Arthur said his vow and Morgana smiled at him, tears ready to escape her eyes.

'I Morgana Gorlois Pendragon, Lady of Gorlois, take thee Arthur Pendragon, to be my lawful lord. I shall not seek to change thee in any way, I shall respect thee as a I respect myself, I shall love thee until death do us part.' Morgana said her own vows and Arthur smiled at her, both having left the world "obey" out of their vows, knowing they would provoke each other even as a married couple of royals.

'May this union be blessed by the Gods of the Religions of the Kingdom,' the priestess said and took a chalice filled with salty water from the altar that had been set and raised the chalice above the couple's heads, towards the north.

'May the Powers of Air bless this union,' she then turned towards Morgana's side, at the left.

'May the Powers of Fire bless this union,' she called out and then turned at the other side, the right, where Arthur stood.

'May the Powers of Water bless this union,' she called out and then turned her back at the couple with the chalice still raised.

'May the Powers of Earth bless this union,' she then turned back before the couple again and raised the chalice right above her head.

'May the Powers of the Goddess and the God bless this union of their children, Arthur and Morgana and give them prosperity and happiness.' The priestess called out and then lowered the chalice and dipped her fingers in the water the chalice contained. She touched the cord that still bounded the couple and then their foreheads on the spots between their brows, she then let the chalice back to the altar and spoke.

'I now pronounce you to be, Husband and Wife.' She finally said and the two Pendragons moved close to each other and crushed their lips in a heated kiss as the crowd started clapping and cheering for the union of the plain and magical Camelot.

The celebrations started from the moment the newly wedded couple moved to the balcony and the crowd cheered for them as they waved at their people who threw flowers' petals towards Morgana and Arthur.

The ball room was full of people dancing and celebrating while Arthur and Morgana sat on their thrones before everyone, in the main table. They hadn't left each other's hands, as if the cord of their handfasting was still binding them, they smiled at each other, kissed, whispered into each other's ears and thanked their guests for their gifts while the streets of the city echoed with the celebrations outside. Beltane and a royal wedding was the perfect combination for a full night of a lot of wine and joy.

Arthur and Morgana didn't drink a lot however, they both wanted to be at least half sober for what was to follow the celebration, it was a special moment for Morgana and they both wanted to be able to enjoy it without alcohol running too thick in their veins.

A new jug of wine was set before them by a young man with light brown locks and black eyes and the boy bowed as he spoke.

'A gift from the prince of Mercia, with his wishes for a great life,' the boy said with an accent and Morgana and Arthur smiled and gestured for the servant to fill their cups.

'A last one, and then we retire ourselves…' Arthur said, Morgana's stomach filled with butterflies at the promise his words held, she nodded her head and took her cup.

'To Camelot,' she said as they raised their cups.

'To us,' Arthur replied with a wish of his own and Morgana smiled at him as they drank from their cups, the slightly bitter taste of the wine made her tongue ache for a moment but she gulped down the liquid and smiled as Arthur leaned closer and gave her a kiss. From across the room, behind a column, unnoticed by the celebrating crowd, Merlin broke his magical disguise and sighed deeply as he saw Morgana letting her cup down after drinking from the wine with the potion that would quicken the conceive of her child with Arthur.

The couple of royals was soon excusing themselves for the night and moving towards their chambers, they had decided to keep Arthur's chambers as their own in common since that was the place they had spent so much time in as children, teenagers and as a couple ever since Morgana was back.

The moment the oak door was closed Arthur was pulling Morgana in his arms, kissing her lips passionately as they moved close to the bed. Morgana responded immediately, having longed for the moment she would give herself to Arthur.

'I have been waiting for this…' she whispered as they broke the kiss in need for air and to take off Arthur's jacket, his royal red cloak was already off during the celebration.

'My wife…' Arthur whispered as they took off his shirt as well and soon he was topless above her, her legs opened but her dress and his trousers still a burrier between them.

'My love,' Morgana whispered back as he moved on his knees between her legs and started moving up her dress, she would expect him to take it off quickly and send it flying away, merciless at the delicate fabric but Arthur surprised her by taking his time, kissing every area of skin he exposed as he pushed the dress up her legs and stomach, making her desire pool at her core. 'Arthur…' She whispered in a plea and a demand at the same time. Arthur smiled and sucked at her belly button , making her gasp, before he could move the dress higher, she almost blushed as while doing so, he stretched back above her and she could feel his own desire pressed against her stomach.

The dress was finally off her and Arthur's hot mouth was enveloping one nipple, making Morgana cry out at the sensations he provoked within her. Her own hands weren't idle, she caressed his fine muscles, the faint scars from his adventures and reached up and kissed one particular, the most familiar scar she knew on his body, close to his shoulder, the one she had caused during a training season of theirs when she was seventeen and he was fifteen and a built man already, able to fight her, she bore no scars of him, he never scarred her, even if he could, she was the one to do that, she was always more ruthless than him.

'Admiring your handwork?' Arthur whispered between wet kissed from her breast to her neck and then her face as their bodies grid against each other. Morgana smiled and kissed his lips as her hands griped at his belt and tried to unfasten it.

'Admiring and loving my husband,' Morgana whispered before she could be kissed again with a passion only Arthur had. She knew he desired her very much, she desired him as powerfully, blood status and relation didn't matter before what they had ever since they were young, it was them, Morgana and Arthur and they loved each other.

'Let me,' Arthur whispered against her lips as he helped her take off his trousers, he abandoned her arms for a few seconds as to get rid of his trousers and boots, and before he could settle between her legs again, he took off her own boots and admired her body. She looked like a Goddess, fair skin, beautiful curves, perfect bosom and long legs to die for, this was his wife, the wife he always had to had, the one who was born to be queen. He laid back above her and soon her legs and arms were wrapping around him, they were both naked and sweaty against each other, no limits and no buriers now stood between them. 'Let me love you,' Arthur whispered as he kissed her one more time and then started moving down her beautiful body.

Morgana gasped loudly the moment she felt him trailing kissed down her stomach to the point her dark curls started. She was ready for him from the moment they entered their chambers but she knew, this was going to be amazing, he wanted to pleasure her as they both knew the first time for a woman is not the ideal. She moaned his name as she felt his hot breath close to her core while one finger moved up to find that special button of nerves that coaxed all the reactions.

She held tightly at the sheets of their bed as he put his lips where his finger was before and his skillful finger moved to her core and entered her carefully, moving in and out just a bit for her body to adjust in what was to follow. She was soon moaning louder than ever before as Arthur didn't stop his actions while her toes curled and her body ached in ecstasy.

He was soon moving above her and she was embracing him with her entire form. They shared a passionate kiss as he settled between her thighs and Morgana gasped as his manhood moved against her core as if knowing the path to her body.

'It will hurt a bit,' Arthur warned softly and Morgana looked determined in his eyes.

'I know… do it…in one thrust,' Morgana replied and Arthur nodded, they remained for a second, staring at each other's gaze and then Arthur captured her lips in a heated kiss as he pushed deep inside her body, tearing her maidenhead and swallowing the cry of pain Morgana gave at the sudden intrusion and pain. The remained like that for a moment as they broke the kiss, Morgana gasping and Arthur panting, completely still for her to adjust.

The torturous seconds flew away in silence until Morgana moved her own hips to show him it was alright and Arthur groaned, never before he had felt that good, being at home, she was the feeling of completeness, of absolution. He soon started thrusting inside her, moving in and out of her tight body and Morgana could only match his thrusts with her own hips until the passion built up and Arthur was determined to have her reaching her peak once again.

He gripped her leg by the back of the knee and pushed it closer to her chest, in this angle he could penetrate her further and have his pubic bone rubbing against her own tighter. Morgana gasped and moaned his name again and again as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she arched once more in the pleasure that racked her body, the pleasure caused by Arthur who kept thrusting while he watched her writhing in ecstasy.

He was soon turning them around and even if Morgana was unsure of what to do while in control she decided to initiative and started moving up and down while Arthur helped her by thrusting up and inside her welcoming body while he rested on the mattress. Their hands held each other, for Morgana to support herself and their eyes locked with each other. The end was approaching and Arthur sat up and helped her keep moving on his lap, Morgana allowed her body to ache backwards and cried out both in pleasure and pain as Arthur bit on one of her nipples, her own nails scratched on his shoulders, the place from where she was holding herself.

Soon their cries of ecstasy echoed through the room and blended with the noise from the celebrations outside, as their illuminated by the full moon bodies melted against each other, while Arthur came inside his new wife's body while she held on to him for dear life, showering his face with kisses of love and passion.

In those late hours of night, a child was conceived by magic inside Morgana's womb.

* * *

OOOK so many things happened here, Morgana had another vision and Arthur helped as much as he could to comfort her, Merlin and the dragon... I never liked the dragon and Merlin has been giving to my nerves ever since the end of series 2... and then we have the handfasting and the night after it... ooo Morgana conceived... by magic... one life is created one will have to be taken, what u think is going to happen? the story is planned to the end but not writen yet so if you have some ideas, let me know

thank you for the reading, please review as a new year's gift :)

CP09


	7. Regina Morgana Le Fay

_Hello everyone! Here's my new chapter for Morgana and Arthur, thank you SO much for the reviews in the previous chapters, this is dedicated to all of you :)_

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter Seven – Regina Morgana Le Fay_

It had been seven days ever since their handfasting and the King and Queen of Camelot had hardly left their chambers for more than a couple of hours every time. Activities only a couple could perform freely inside the safety of their bedchambers kept them busy.

'I don't want to wake up…' Arthur pouted and Morgana smiled and raised from her position on his shoulder, supporting herself on her elbow and kissing his lips.

'I know…. But we have to,' Morgana said and Arthur grinned and kissed her lips back as his hand caressed her bare back.

'I guess we can't have the coronation of the Queen of Camelot without her and the King, right?' Arthur asked lightly and Morgana grinned and shook her head, after a moment however the smile fainted, Arthur understood immediately.

'It's in the past, Morgana, this is your right coronation, you were under spells.' Arthur tried and Morgana sighed but her face remained grim.

'I still remember a big part of me wanting it as much as my enchanted self wanted.' Morgana said softly and Arthur took her chin gently with his hand.

'Like every person before the throne and the chance to have it, Morgana please… the people out there expect you to become what you're born to be…' Arthur said and Morgana finally smiled a bit, 'besides, do not spoil a week of no nightmares with stress, please,' Arthur said and Morgana smiled this time even wider. Arthur was right, for the past week, ever since the night before the handfasting and that awful nightmare of her child's birthday, Morgana hadn't seen a simple dream that would disturb her and she was so relieved and happy about it.

'You're right, we should get ready,' Morgana finally said and after another deep kiss, the couple of royals stood up and started the day of Morgana's coronation.

The Throne room was full of people, magical and not, royals and noblemen and knights were all there, waiting for the moment that would signal the enormous change in Camelot's history.

The double doors opened widely, the chorus started and Morgana took a deep breath and started moving slowly, she had chosen red for her clothes with her maids, she was a Pendragon, now both through birth and marriage, she wanted to honor the throne she was taking upon.

She moved through the crowd, and could feel everyone's eyes on her as her long hair was spread on her back in curls, she was looking forward, all the way to the thrones and the King, but only for a moment, she glanced towards the spot Merlin was standing, their eyes locked for a moment, his gaze had nothing to look like the one she had seen in her nightmare, when Gwen was becoming crowned queen.

Now he looked awful, regretful, as if he was attending Arthur's funeral, that infuriated her, but she brought her eyes back to her husband, as she reached the small steps to the thrones the moment Arthur gave her his hand to hold as to get to her knees. Their eyes locked with each other as he took the crown and brought it high above her head.

'By the Sacred Laws, vested in me, I pronounce you, Morgana Queen of Camelot,' Arthur said as he lowered the crown on her head and rested it there. Morgana smiled at him as he offered her his hand once again, she took it and raised, moved by his side and turned around to the people. The bells started and everyone bowed as the chorus went on with the happy march. Everyone bowed to the new King and Queen of Camelot as they sat on the thrones with their hands still connected.

The royal couple moved to the balcony of the castle and waved at the gathered crowd that applauded for their monarchs. You could spot humans, elves, warlocks and sorceresses and other magical beings, friendly to the people around Camelot.

Soon the couple moved inside the castle again, that night a feast would take place, both to celebrate the crowning of Morgana's and the pacts Camelot established with York, Essex and Mercia, the Kings of the north and northeast realized that a magical Queen would only have Camelot more powerful and they preferred to have a pact with the future High King than find themselves against him in the future. What Uther never achieved, the union of Britain against the Saxons, because he always had the war against magic to hold him back, now was a step closer to be materialized by Arthur, who instead, embraced magic in his kingdom.

'My King… and Queen…' sir Leon's voice was heard rushed and rasped as he approached the couple from a corridor in their way to their chambers as to change for the feast that was to follow. The tone of hostility was evident when he referred to Morgana as his queen but the two royals focused on the news he was bringing instead his ways, for now at least. 'The Saxons, an army of two thousands are moving through the borders of Cenred to the forest of Ascetir, they're allowed by Cenred's nephew, Cerdic, in his furry for the death of his uncle by the…Queen's half-sister…' Sir Leon said and Morgana looked at Arthur in horror, the Sea Wolves, of course they would try to attack now, with all these changes within Camelot.

Arthur remained calmed and thanked Sir Leon, commanded for the knights, half the cavalry and a thousand of soldiers to get ready, took Morgana by the hand and moved to their chambers. The moment he closed the door behind them he leaned against it and took a deep breath as Morgana stood right before him, their hands still holding each other.

'How come you didn't see this coming?' Arthur asked as he closed his eyes to focus on all the things he had to do immediately. Morgana thought about it for a moment, she didn't know why, she should have seen it coming.

'I don't know, my dreams were always about your downfall, I had even seen Gwen's coronation,' Morgana started, not sure if it was a wise move to mention his first wife in her own coronation day, yet she wanted to explain to him how things work, they still had so many things to explore together in their relationship. 'I saw her betrayal, your downfall from within if I hadn't come in time. If I hadn't stopped you from fighting and chasing two people you care about no more, yet the betrayal of Lancelot divided the knights, the word was spread and now, they use my new position as queen as the motive for their invasion, but I guess, since I didn't see it coming, it's nothing of great importance, Arthur, we just have to put them in their place.' Morgana explained and Arthur sighed, she had said it, "we" and he knew he had to stop her.

'I will come with you,' she said softly, yet determined, Arthur's eyes snapped opened and looked at her almost with anger.

'No, forget it, it's too dangerous, it's not like a bunch of thieves in that little village, these actions, moving through Cenred's borders mean war both with Cenred and the Sea Wolves. You have to stay here.' Arthur replied but Morgana shook her head and smiled almost teasingly at him, he hated that, usually he left him with no answer when talking with that expression on her face.

'The army you wish for, half magical, half human is not ready yet, and it won't be ready for months, we gained some pacts but we expected rivalry too. I can help you with my powers, you, the cavalry and your knights can fight, but I can hold them where you want them to be with my powers. I will be alright, if it makes you feel better, I can stay in the last line, away from the line of fire. But I will come with you, Arthur. This kingdom is mine as it is yours.' Morgana insisted and Arthur almost groaned at her words, she was right, she could be useful, two thousand people were not much but he wasn't sure what Cerdic could be planning. He framed her face with his hands and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

'An arrow, that's all it takes to have you injured or killed, Morgana, I need someone to stay here, to take care of the throne, of the people.' Arthur tried once again, he wasn't used to his queen requiring to follow into battle, Guinevere never did such thing, she couldn't even if she wanted, she had no training so she always stayed within the castle's walls but now he couldn't deny Morgana's right words, magic could help, save so many soldiers of his army.

'Let Sir. Leon, here, even though I hate him, I know he would never betray you.' Morgana said honestly, she would even let an enemy of the throne to take care of the government if it was for her to help and possibly save Arthur. 'Do it for me…' she whispered, she knew she was a step away, she wouldn't allow her husband go on his own to a fight when she could help. Arthur sighed and touched his forehead with hers, their crowns touching as well.

'You will remain in the far back, I don't even want to see you near the cavalry or the army and if you think you can't keep them under your powers, you take the horse and return here, am I understood?' Arthur finally said and Morgana smiled brightly in triumph.

'Yes, Sire…' she said with a smile that showed him even now things could get better, her voice so different from these weeks ago, that night when she offered a future of prosperity that was yet to come.

Arthur moved down the stairs as to talk to the army leaders, he needed everyone ready, the road to the eastern borderline with Cenred was half a day long so they would be there by nightfall. The feast would have to wait as this could be the start of war. As Arthur, now dressed in his armor, moved down the corridors, Merlin found him in his way.

'You're taking Morgana with you?' he asked in panic and Arthur looked at him for a moment, not pausing his fast pacing but nodded his head. The two men had still not talked a lot, and Arthur was feeling as if not have said his last word about Merlin but he did his best to remain calm as he saw Merlin sweating and trying to talk.

'Tell me Merlin, quickly, as you heard, we can possibly be at war, I don't have time.' Arthur urged and Merlin finally spoke.

'You're taking a woman into battle? Her? What… what if she gets injured?' Merlin asked in panic, the deal with the dragon was different, Arthur would be away and Morgana was to give birth, now this could change the plans, one life was to be created and one taken, but in the right time.

'She's of magic as you well know, she can help very much, besides, I will let no harm upon her, are you suddenly worried about her?' Arthur asked, maybe harder than he intended. He still couldn't believe Merlin had lied to him for all this time and he had tried to kill Morgana.

'I just… I just want to know _you_ will be alright,' Merlin said and this time Arthur paused and turned to look at him.

'You think Morgana is the problem, Merlin but I am still very unsure of what to believe for you so don't push it, you already have taken it too far and you're still here because of the times of friendship I believed we shared and the times you saved me, your motives still are misty to me when she bared herself before me and explained what happened to her and she wants, so I advise you, if not command you to stop trying to cause problem with the Queen…' Arthur said before he could start again, this time leaving Merlin behind, distraught and worried, would everything turn out as they should?

The army left Camelot with Arthur and Morgana leading the way on their horses. They would arrive in the field after the sunset but they had to get there the soonest. Even if Morgana was going to help, Arthur felt the warrior awaking inside of him, he had been fighting against the lords and kings of the smaller kingdoms of Britain ever since he got married to Gwen, an insignificant Queen who didn't even produce an heir in the year and half of hers on the throne, he hadn't expected to be fighting once again so soon but he was ready nevertheless.

'What did Merlin want?' Morgana asked as the two of them had moved a few feet ahead of the first line. 'Olwyn, my maid from the coven told me she saw you two talking and she heard my name.' Morgana added and Arthur sighed and shrugged.

'He wondered why you're coming with me,' Arthur answered honestly and Morgana snorted.

'He's worried of my wellbeing?' she asked in a mocking way and Arthur gave her a look of this-is-not-the-time-or-the-place that paused her from keeping up. 'I'm still worried of him being around me,' she added, this time seriously as indeed, she was worried the young warlock would plot something against her behind her back, her maids were witches, as she wanted them to be and they would have a watchful eye on Merlin but Morgana was still worried.

'We're going to fight the Saxons and maybe a number of soldiers from Cenred and you're worried about Merlin? I thought you were far magical stronger than him.' Arthur tried to challenge her in a good nature and she smiled this time, wickedly.

'_I am stronger_, but even the best of us sometimes are lied to…' Morgana retorted softly with the reminder of Merlin's lies to Arthur who sobered up and rolled his eyes.

A movement from their right halted their movements and they both took their swords out of their cases, the armored couple waited and Morgana raised her arm for the rest of the army to stop and the archers to be ready. It was midday but Morgana knew that if magical races wanted to be protected, they could easily do it even in plain sight.

From between the trees, at least thirty men showed up, all dressed in leather clothes from deer probably, they carried swords but they were inside their cases, their hands were up and Morgana immediately understood what this was about.

'DO NOT SHOOT,' she called out loud to the archers and dismounted her horse, the moment she did so, putting her sword back in its case, the men knelt before her, the man closer to her seemed to be the leader. Arthur watched still from his horse, not sure how she knew them.

'My fair Queen, Morgan Le Fay, happiness and light of Avalon.' The man said formally, with adoration for his Queen, Morgana smiled kindly and spoke.

'Rise, my dear Arnold, no need to kneel before your "sister",' she said kindly and the man looked up at her and took her hand to kiss the back of it. Morgana smiled as the rest too, raised from their knees. Morgana turned towards Arthur with a smile.

'Arthur, this is Arnold, one of the humble friends and supporters of mine, he was once with the druids but denied their current refusal to me as Queen and he left. Arnold, allow me to present you the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon,' Morgana said and the man bowed once again, he didn't get to his knees but he was respectful, obviously he and his clan were few from the countless numbers around Britain who were magical and accepted Morgana as their monarch.

'What brings you here, sir?' Arthur asked and Arnold acknowledged Arthur's question but answered while looking at his Queen.

'We heard the whispers about the Sea Wolves, this land is ours as well, we are at your service my Queen, we foresaw your involvement in the battle and we would gladly give our lives for you.' The man said and Morgana smiled but turned first towards Arthur, their army was behind them, watching, she wouldn't defy his authority, she might was the rightful Queen but he was the King, she had to be proper.

'My Lord, may I have these men in my service?' Morgana asked politely, Arthur nodded his head, magical people would keep her safe while he will be throwing himself into battle.

'Yes, My Lady, you may.' Arthur answered and Morgana smiled at him in thanks, a smile intimate and lovely.

The army kept moving, with the addition of the magical men close by. The hours passed by, mostly in tensed silence as the sun started setting and the men became more weary of the forest, however Arthur knew, as long as Morgana was there, almost nothing magical could harm them.

When the army finally reached the borders, it was very dark, however, you could see the countless little fires from across the field, where the Saxons had already camped for the night.

At the first crack of dawn, everyone was ready, the trumpets were heard and Arthur and his Queen moved towards the middle of the field on their horses, their army behind them, the Saxon leader moved too, along with Cerdic, nephew of the late King Cenred. The four people moved before each other but never dismounted, this was more an act of protocol than a try of stopping the battle, they were inside British territory, they didn't belong there.

'You're here, King Pendragon, with your whore of a Queen to prove that your second marriage will fail too, after the servant, your bastard sister…?' the Saxon leader asked mockingly and Arthur was ready to draw his sword and slay the pig before him but Morgana spoke in Celtic to Cerdic for him and Arthur to understand and keep the Saxon out of this.

'You have opened your borders to the Wolves as if you were their lapdog, you allowed them to get inside Britain, now it's time for High King Arthur to take care of this, of you,' Morgana said in Celtic and Cerdic looked in bewilderment between the royal couple, he was furious at her for Morgause's actions but right now his fear of being with no alliances squeezed his heart.

'York, Essex and your neighboring Mercia made pacts with us today, you chose the worst moment possible to wave your little first at us, now we'll give you such bite that you would have wished to keep your hands in your pockets,' Arthur said in Celtic as well, he then turned at the Saxon who had insulted his wife and queen.

'You will die today, Saxon, and everyone will remember how you were defeated by the Pendragons.' Arthur said and pulled the reins of his horse like Morgana did, a small nod was enough for them to know what to do. They moved to different directions, from left and right back to their army, Morgana moved to the left and got with her horse to the back of the army, separating her from the simple soldiers there was Arnold, the warlock she had met in her time away from Camelot and his men, she was safe. Arthur moved to the right side of the front of the army.

'Today we don't fight for the religion or for Rome, this has been an ended story!' Arthur started as he marched before his army, looking at his soldiers in the eyes. 'Today we fight against the Sea Wolves, races that do not deserve to be in our land, among us, today we fight for our liberty! Today, we fight for us! For Camelot and for the union of Albion!' Arthur this time shouted and the entire army cheered in a battle cry of adrenaline and pride.

The battle started, bloody and raw, like every human fight for domination, the Saxons might were a cruel and rogue bunch of fighters but Camelot's army was trained well, Arthur fought like a lion, killing as many as he could, but his eyes always glanced at the back, where his Queen was on her horse, watching the battle and waiting for his sign, when he was sure it was time to end this and have them further back in the borderline, close enough for the cold mountains of Cenred to be their only way to the sea, Arthur blew the horn. The Saxons thought for a moment that he was retreating but they soon knew that the small back steps of the army were made for a reason.

Morgana heard the sign, she dismounted, moved before the men guarding her and started the spell, she kept repeating it, her eyes lit as if flames were licking her emerald orbs and soon actual fire was set around the army of the remaining Saxons, across the field. She could hear the screams of furry and pain, the noise of death as she moved with her powers the flames to close around the Saxons and either burn or push them towards the borderline of Cenred. She knew that by the end of her spell, most of the Saxons would be burnt and Cerdic would soon be fighting before Camelot, York, Essex and Mercia, maybe even more kingdoms as this battle, her help into this, was going to be known around the kingdoms the next day, and more and more kingdoms were going to realize that only the King and Queen of Camelot could be the High Monarchs of Britain. She smiled as she made the fires greater while the army of Camelot had to move away from the Hell she had just created for Camelot's enemies.

The army returned victorious, Morgana's Guard, as she entitled the men who guarded her during the battle left again in the forest, where they belonged. The city was joyous as the army returned and the soldiers moved inside the walls, petals and flowers, fabrics and mirth were thrown on their way as the King and Queen led the parade to the castle's steps, where the royals of York, Essex and Mercia waited for them to welcome them back, for them, Arthur and Morgana were already the High King and Queen of Camelot, they were to be thankful for their victory as they wouldn't have to fight against Cenred and the remaining Saxons on their own.

Arthur dismounted first and helped his wife from the horse, he wrapped his arms around her as to get her to the ground and she smiled as they were both in their armors, tired but happy for their first victory in common as king and queen.

Morgana was ready to turn around like her husband to wave at the crowd but she suddenly felt dizzy, weak, she had been tired for the past weeks, with the wedding just a week ago and now the battle and her fears and worries, the use of such amount of power and the journey back.

Arthur realized immediately that something was wrong and took his wife in his arms and led her inside the castle, she was conscious but she wasn't coherent. Fear gripped his heart just like the night he had seen the hip of hers in the bottom of the stairs, when he would have given his place to the throne for her to see another sunrise…

He moved up the stairs of the castle and soon her maids and Merlin were moving close to the couple. All of their faces were in fear.

'What happened to her?' Merlin asked and Arthur shook his head as they all moved up to the couple's chambers.

'Please, do not let him near me,' Morgana murmured in her delirium and both men knew she didn't want Merlin close to her, she was afraid.

'He won't touch you, my lady, we're here for you,' Olwyn said and sent a deadly glare at Merlin, Morgana had warned her maids about what had happened, since they were some of her most loyal servants and friends by now, her enemies were theirs too.

Arthur brought her inside the bedroom and set her gently on the bed. He was ready to sit next to his wife but Olwyn gently moved between him and the bed where the Queen was.

'Sire, maybe it would be the best for you to go out for the time of the examination, we'll take the greatest care of the Queen, do not worry,' Olwyn said and all the while she was glancing at Merlin as well, whose eyes were glued on the paling face of Morgana's.

Arthur knew he would be only trouble around while the witches would cast spells and examine Morgana so he decided to move out, he would only be a burden as Morgana already seemed asleep by some spell. He sighed a last time and nodded, turned around and moved outside with Merlin. He had countless matters to take care of but right now he was going to guard Morgana's door until someone was out and informing him about his wife, Merlin stood close by, his face grim.

'Was she injured?' he asked softly, his heart racing, if she had gotten herself harmed, or her child, things would change dramatically for all of them. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

'She was just fine, she only used magic for us to finish the Saxons, nothing more and nothing less, she was tired but… I need her to be fine again. I won't be able to keep up if I lose her now, out of something, _whatever_ that is, not after all the time I was away from her.' Arthur murmured mostly to himself, but his words were enough to set a boiling guilt inside Merlin's chest that wouldn't be extinguished anytime soon...

After a while, Arthur had no idea how long, Olwyn moved outside the room and looked at Arthur who approached her like a predator.

'What is wrong?' he demanded to know as he tried to peer inside the room and saw Morgana still on the mattress, but moving slightly.

'Nothing is "wrong", my Lord. I am most joyous to inform you that the Queen is expecting.' Olwyn said with a huge smile and Arthur remained like a statue for a moment, his face blank, this was the last thing he expected to hear.

'How... how you know? It's so soon….' He finally babbled, a week ago he was taking Morgana's virginity and now she was pregnant. Of course he knew he would have at least a child with Morgana, she had told him about it but he never expected it to happen so soon. Olwyn smiled and explained.

'Magic can do amazing things, Sire. We found out through a spell,' Olwyn said and the next thing that snapped inside Arthur had him gripping the woman's forearms.

'Is she alright? With the battle and the journey? Was she or the baby harmed?' he wasn't even sure how he could ask these things, it was probably instinct, love for her and the child in her womb, but he did and he felt great, Olwyn smiled.

'She's only tired but other than that, completely healthy so the child is, she's asking for you.' Olwyn added and Arthur beamed at the maid, he then turned and beamed at Merlin who up until then was looking at Arthur with a face of fear and regret, Arthur wasn't sure why but he didn't care as he slapped Merlin's shoulder in a friendly manner and then stormed inside the room with a huge smile on his face.

The maids bowed before the king and excused themselves from around the bed of the couple, where Morgana was still flat on her back. The moment the door was closed behind them, Arthur rushed close to Morgana, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back and brought her close to him for a deep kiss that had them both gasping for breath after a point.

'You're making me so happy,' Arthur whispered against Morgana's lips and Morgana smiled and hugged him tightly. 'I can't believe it happened so fast, but I am glad, so glad,' Arthur added and Morgana kissed his neck and nodded.

'Indeed… so fast…' Morgana said in a tired voice, yet her mind was racing, a boiling fear was set in her stomach, was this just a matter of luck? Or a certain someone had gotten himself involved in her quick conception, no, she had enemies within the court, of course she did, and Merlin was her greatest, but he wouldn't dare, right? He wouldn't dare kill her through her own labor he wouldn't endanger her child, Arthur's child…. Merlin wouldn't do that to Arthur, would he? She hadn't been able to foresee the future, that's why she hadn't seen any dream about the Saxons, she was already expecting for the past days.

Morgana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling in Arthur's familiar scent, praying to the Goddess for magic not having been involved in her conception, she knew the rules, one life created, one life taken.

If she and the child were to die in labor, Arthur would follow a few years later from Mordred's hands and then Merlin would carry the guilt for the end of the Pendragons and Camelot's doom...

* * *

OOK what u think guys? Morgana is a regina indeed (in latin it means Queen) so here she is, fighting besides Arthur, what u think of the chapie guys? we had the coronation, the battle, Morgana acting like a true queen (i cannot even imagine Gwen acting even a bit like this) and then we had Morgana returning and the news are out. she's expecting :) the story is close to its end i have to say so please review and tell me what u think and what you would like me to add in the story :)


	8. Life for Life

_OOK guys! Here is the new chapter, thank you very much for the reviews, here is the chapie you all wanted to read, it's big, it's full of armor and angst and i hope you will enjoy_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter Eight – Life for Life_

'My Lord! We have to leave the soonest! There is no time to waste!' Sir Leon was saying as he was talking in a loud voice to the King, who for many, had already become the High King of Britain.

York Essex, Mercia, Kent, Elmet, Rheged, Anglia, Offa, Wales, Cornwall and Lothian had already made pacts with Camelot and Arthur was the king of the kings, Cenred however still stood against them and even if a few months back, in May, after the battle, Arthur had hoped for Cerdic's surrender, the young nephew of the late Cenred had opened his country's doors –and ports- to the Saxons that moved through the country and spread like the plague.

Ever since the great battle of the Forest of Ascetir, where Morgana had helped a lot, many fights had taken place between the Saxons and the races of Britain. Only three months after that battle, Celts, Britons, Romans and the rest of the races were uniting under the flag of Arthur's dragon against the Saxons as Uther -in his pointless fight against magic within the kingdom- had allowed the Sea Wolves to get strong both in numbers and power.

Many people had moved from Cenred to Britain and Camelot, Merlin's mother included, in her desperate try to save herself from the raging battles in the borders of the two countries. In the three months from the Ascetir battle, the Army had gotten stronger, as many magical people had joined it but still, the Saxons were so many and eager to take over.

Arthur was sat on the main chair of the table in his red jacket, silent, listening to Sir Leon, by Arthur's right, Merlin was sat in formal clothes, having gained his old position by his side again. Even if the two men had lost forever the friendship they once had. And on Arthur's left, there was Morgana, in her blue dress and teal tunic, her three month pregnant belly showing through the delicate fabrics but currently hidden by her own palms who stroked the area with affection, even if her pregnancy had been affected by all this raging tension with the war, she had insisted to be in ever council, she was a part of the government as the rest were, and even if some members from the council didn't agree for a woman to be there, Morgana was the Queen of all that was Magical for everyone in Camelot, and the people wouldn't be pleased if they head their queen was excluded from the councils...

'What do you think, my lords?' Arthur asked the rest of the kings that had gathered in the council, he had taken his decision but he knew to play the game of diplomacy very well.

'We have to go at war, our armies and your army will smash them in a matter of weeks,'

'Aye! We cannot let that brat Cerdic threaten Britain!'

'He's to be taught a lesson!'

'He opened the country to the Wolves!'

There were many voices heard, all angry and vicious, Arthur glanced at Morgana's worried emerald eyes, she knew of his decision, ever since the previous night, when he told her after they had made love. Ever since she was quiet and the gloom of her expecting their child was shadowed by his decision.

'I agree my Lords, we're at this untypical war ever since May, we need to strike for good, we need to push the Wolves out of Britain, we're at war!' Arthur finally announced and the kings cheered for his decision as the council was over, Morgana and Merlin were the first to almost run out of the room, from different doors and to different directions.

Merlin moved fast through the forest, out of the city's gates, his eyes burned with unshed tears.

He was scared, so scared of Arthur's life, what if the plan backfired and instead of Morgana's life taken, it was Arthur's? In this war against the Saxons, what if he doomed the king he wanted so much alive, along with the great destiny they shared and currently was frozen because of Morgana's existence in their lives.

The last Dragonlord summoned the last Dragon, the beast obeyed once more and landed its heavy feet before the young warlock.

'What is it this time, Merlin?' the beast asked with its deep voice and the warlock took a deep breath and spoke.

'Arthur is to leave for the borders with Cenred, in war against the Saxons, what if the plan doesn't work and he dies instead of Morgana or the child? What if I doom him like that…?' Merlin asked desperately, he had struggled to accept that if Morgana was the dead, he would have to kill the infant if it wasn't a stillborn and if it was to be the only dead, he would kill the powerless Morgana, but what if the dead ended up being Arthur?

'Do you have second thoughts on the plan, Merlin?' the Dragon asked and Merlin lowered his head, his heart ached, he wished he didn't have to do this, all of this, it was eating him inside, every day for the past three months, ever since it was known that Morgana expected, he was living a nightmare he had created. Seeing her smiling, hugging Arthur while their child grew inside her, seeing her smiling even if sometimes, when she glanced at Merlin, her eyes were full of fear.

'Even if you do, there is no turning back now, the life has been created and it's protected by magic until it's out of the witch's womb, one life will be taken the moment the child is born.' The Dragon started. 'As I had told you, Arthur will be away the time the witch will be to give birth, obviously he will be at the battlefield, far away from you and her, giving you the perfect opportunity to kill her and the abomination the Pendragons created through incest.' The Dragon went on and his words cut like knife. 'The only thing you can do for Arthur, since you're so afraid of yourself failing at the last moment, is to give him the Sword again. But Merlin, even if he is protected by the magical Sword, if you fail to execute the plan, the consequences might be awful. Keep an eye on the witch.' The Dragon added and Merlin looked up at the beast, for a moment wondering if the murder of Morgana and her child's would be all worth it.

Back in the castle, in Morgana's old bedroom, she and her maids were gathered, the coven of the Moon had helped Morgana a lot during her times after her dethroning, they were there as true sisters who recognized the future priestess of Avalon.

Currently, Morgana and Olwyn were in the middle of the center the rest created by holding hands, the redhead Olwyn was holding a token Morgana would give to her husband and a necklace Morgana was to wear until Arthur's return. Both jewels held a black bloodstone on each, ready to be charmed by the cycle and Morgana's blood as this was the only way for the Queen to summon her husband in time of need with her magic idle. In the time of need, that Morgana knew would arise, she would have to spill some of her blood on her necklace and Arthur would know to return. Her magic might was idle for her to use but still ran in her veins.

'Now, my Queen,' Olwyn said and Morgana took the dagger Arthur once had given her as a birthday gift and cut her palm, she hissed in pain but remained calmed and closed her hand into a fist for the blood to drop on the token and the necklace. The two bloodstones flashed red for a moment and then they were ready.

The women sat on the wooden floor and Olwyn took out her tarot cards, she mixed them seven times and then set them on the floor, since Morgana's sight was idle as well, the ancient way of the cards could show them what was in store for the future.

Morgana cut three times with her left hand and Olwyn took the cards back. She set the first card for the past.

_The Lovers_

The new relationship Arthur and Morgana had, like Lancelot and Gwen, the art of loving someone, the new beginning for Camelot, and among them, the angel who was both a blessing and a curse. Olwyn set the second card for the present.

_Crisis_

The time of crisis they were in now, the lies, the tension, the war, the pain they were all under. Olwyn set the final card for the future.

_Death_

Morgana gasped, she didn't need to think too much of it, ends and beginnings, Death and Life. The churning fear of how soon she conceived returned at full force and knocked the breath out of her lugs, she took the card with trebling hand close to her face, seeing the black clothed skeleton on the white horse, wondering if this was the prince in armor that would take her away…

'I love you,' Morgana whispered as Arthur towered her slightly and smiled at her tenderly. Her eyes were full of tears as he stood in the armor she had just helped him put on, the Sword Merlin had given him was now in its case around Arthur's waist, they were in their bedroom, the bedroom that once was only his and it felt like they were almost five years back, when she had helped him with his armor. Back then, as the girl he wanted, now as the mother of his child, his queen.

'I love you too,' Arthur whispered and Morgana's tears finally fell and he hugged her. 'Sshh, I'll be alright, do not excite yourself, think of our baby,' Arthur whispered and Morgana tried to relax and take a deep breath. It was the end of August, three weeks after the council all the armies were finally gathered in Camelot, ready to move towards Cenred, where all the Saxons had gathered.

'Take this,' Morgana said and gave him the token, it looked like the Eye of the Phoenix but its stone was black. 'I am wearing the same, in case I need you, since my magic is idle, I will call you with this, it's a bloodstone and wakens when my- our blood will be spilt on it. Promise me to always wear it, Arthur, give me this relief, I beg you.' Morgana said and Arthur took the token and put it around his wrist. She didn't want to tell him about the cards, she didn't want to affect him, she just wanted him to return victorious.

'It gives me great relief and happiness to have something that will help me know you're alright. I know how much you want to come with me.' Arthur said and Morgana sighed, she hadn't even tell him, she knew the answer herself, it was impossible for her to go at war in her delicate condition of course, but Arthur knew without her telling him. 'But I need you here, my Queen and co-regent, to keep everyone in their place, the priests, the ambassadors, the druids, everyone, I know you will be the Queen they all want, my love,' Arthur said and Morgana sighed and nodded her head as Arthur leaned and kissed her lips with passion and love, maybe for the last time…

The End of December had brought Camelot to be the actual capital of the High Kingship while the High King was away. Morgana who was now at the end of her seventh month of pregnancy had made a splendid job to keep the government on its feet and defy anyone who tried to question Arthur's power. The war in Cenred was still on, with Arthur away but Morgana had managed, everyone accepted that the Pendragons were the High Monarchs of Britain.

The celebrations of Yule and Christmas would last five days for the people of both religions to be able to celebrate the birth of their respective God and Morgana wished on her own for the war to be over soon, she was missing Arthur so much.

Her pregnancy wasn't the easiest due to her stress and responsibilities but she did her best to keep her baby safe. She hadn't been in great need as to use the necklace she was wearing, massagers were informing her of Arthur's news and she did the same, keeping the few times she had constructions and the two times she had small bleedings, she didn't have to worry him over things that could be encountered with some relaxing and the use of herbs.

What Morgana truly scared her however was the fact of the tarot cards. She knew such crafts as the card reading could become addictive but Morgana was reading the cards once a month and the result was always the same: Death. It made her stomach ache and her blood run faster in her veins, she couldn't even imagine something happening to Arthur or her child.

'My Queen, do you hear me?' Olwyn was asking urgently as Morgana was sat on on her throne during the rehearsal of a new band of musicians for the Yule celebration. Morgana snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Olwyn. 'Do you feel well, my Queen? Should we dismiss them and have them playing for you another time?' Olwyn asked but Morgana smiled and shook her head with a smile that was forced.

'They played admirably; they should be the musicians for the Yule celebration.' Morgana finally said and looked at Merlin as she felt his eyes on her, for the past months, he had been looking at her strangely, she couldn't place her finger on what emotions she saw in his eyes, all she knew was that she was worried she was missing something.

She was done with the duties soon after the last rehearsals, the celebration was in two days' time and everything was now ready so she breathed in relief and decided to have a walk in the grounds, something she hadn't done ever since she was a young girl.

She moved through the garden of the roses, the garden Igraine had made before her death, the garden remained alive as if on its own, Morgana always remembered the roses, even in the middle of winter like now, Uther never cut them down, even if it was magic in his own grounds.

She kept moving around the grounds, seeing the differences she usually looked at from her window, the training field was now deserted as all men were at war and Morgana sighed and rubbed her round belly at the thought of her own man away from her and their child that now kicked inside her womb.

She gasped when she turned around a corner and saw the small area before her. Uther's grave, his last resting place. For a moment, that little, scared girl with the nightmares awoke inside her, she remembered his angry gaze, how he had gripped her from the neck and hissed in her face, putting her in her place. She remembered the nights in the dungeon, every time she defied him and Arthur's struggle to help her. She remembered the Witch hunter and the screams of the people at the stake, the way the mothers screamed and begged while their daughters and sons were burnt alive…

She felt her child kicking uneasily and Morgana rubbed her belly as she approached, despite her fears, she knew, he was dead and she was alive, he was burnt and his ashes were here while she was alive and with child, the next of their royal bloodline.

'It was all because of you,' Morgana whispered. 'Because of how you treated my mother and Arthur's, of how you sent Nimueh away, how you tried to kill Morgause. How you focused on your war against magic and let the Saxons stand on their legs. It was because you were a hypocrite and a liar, I gave you chances to tell me the truth, I gave you chances to win me back and you only pushed me away. I wasn't enough for you, an illegitimate daughter, yet I was a child, but no, you wanted a son, and you sacrificed first your wife and then the rest of the magical people for that son.' Morgana kept saying, she didn't care if it was in vain, she needed to vent, she needed to take out all that she felt for so long, her voice was trembling.

'But you weren't satisfied with Arthur either. I still remember the nights he sneaked into my room, crying, because you had slapped him and sent him to bed with no dinner because he had disappointed you, when he was just a poor boy with no mother. You always made him feel mediocre, and look where he is now, out there, fighting against the mediocre status your actions created.' Morgana went on and sniffed as her eyes were full of tears of pain and anger, she was seething in furry.

'I will always cherish the memory of your face when you saw me crowned, the terror you had in your eyes, the disbelief, the same feelings I had for years, along the blame, the self-pitty and the fear. But look where are we now, Father, I am crowned queen, carrying the son and nephew of your son, my brother, the only man I loved, the only man that loved me, because even that, you allowed.

'You drowned us in incest, an incest we couldn't avoid, an incest that shouldn't be there because you couldn't be loyal to the woman you killed. You betrayed everyone, killed my father, tried to kill my sister, betrayed and killed my mother, killed your queen, destroyed me and your son…' Morgana kept talking, she knew she wasn't saying all this to herself, she could feel a presence, someone being close. Her tears now were falling freely as she stood with the snow around her in her scarlet clothes, from afar, she looked like a spot of pure blood in the snow.

For a moment, she tried to composure herself but then a sharp pain in her middle section made her gasp and curl in two as the pain came straight from her womb. _Relax yourself, this is not what you need. Calm down._ She commanded herself and tried to breathe but she found herself unable to do so as her breath was caught in her throat because of the sharp pain. She whimpered in pain and tried to remain standing before the grave of her father. This wasn't good.

She took some air in her lugs with effort and then another sharp pain hit her body and a gush of fluid ran down her legs beneath her dress and made her heart freeze. It was too soon for her waters to break, she wasn't due until February.

She cried out again as the pain magnified and soon the ground on her feet was turning red with her blood. She was about to collapse but two arms wrapped around her and held her steady. She tried to take another breath, her hands frantically holding at Merlin who had followed her curiously around the grounds, obviously this was the presence she was feeling close to her.

'Don't touch me!' Morgana called out in blind fear and panic. Merlin ignored her and struggled to take her closer to the palace.

They didn't speak to each other but Merlin helped her close to the castle, he commanded a guard to summon her maids and with the help of other court women and guards they led the queen inside. His heart was aching hard as he heard her moans and whimpers of torture. One life had been created, months ago, tonight was time for another to be taken.

The maids rushed close to Morgana and helped her on the bed that was soon turning red with her blood, they checked her dilation, totally forgetting Merlin who was almost curled in a corner of the room, away from the action around the bed. They looked worriedly at each other and then at Morgana who was gasping for air between sobs and moans of pain.

'It's time my Queen, it's close,' Olwyn said and Morgana looked at her in horror.

_The room was full of women as they rushed around the place in panic, the woman on the bed was screaming out in pain, blood was pooling where her legs were widely open and the midwife was sat on, not carrying for her dress as Morgana screamed in pain while her maidservants held her hands and comforted her._

'_My Queen, you need to wait a bit more, when you feel the pain again, only then you will push,' the midwife was saying but Morgana's face was full of tears of pain and sorrow. _

'_It's too soon for the child to come, it's too soon!' she called out between whimpers and sobs. Arthur was nowhere to be seen but Merlin was close to the door, far away from the chaos that surrounded the bed. _

'_We're here my Queen, you have your companions, since you can't use magic, they will do their best for the child, for now I need you to focus,' the midwife said again and Morgana cried out louder as another wave of pain washed over her body. _

'_Where is Arthur? He shouldn't have left!' Morgana called out and for a moment she glanced at Merlin who stood away from her, his sorrowful and guilty expression scared her more than anything. _

Her worst nightmare was becoming reality, she looked at Merlin once again, and she didn't need to know anything else, he had taken advantage of Arthur's absence. He returned the look, his eyes steady yet tearful, his mouth set yet quivering, the same expression of both guilt and regret with the one when he had when he poisoned her, she could never forget that face. She then looked at Olwyn and with a trebling hand, she outstretched her palm for the maid to do what she had to do.

Olwyn's eyes turned amber for a moment and then, with a knife, she cut open Morgana's palm, the queen didn't even hiss in pain as what she was being through was greater. All the while looking at Merlin, wanting to show him that things wouldn't turn out as he wanted, she whispered to the necklace as she clutched at it with her bleeding hand.

'My blood, your blood, our blood, come back Arthur, I am in labor, come back to me, it's too soon for the child.' she whispered to the necklace, her face full of tears, her eyes full of pain, desperation, furry and hatred. Merlin had tricked her to death once again.

The hours passed by. The blood kept running, as the tears did, as the screams escaped her mouth, as the spells to keep her conscious fell upon her, as the hot water tried to keep her sterilized as to save at least the Queen. The clutched sheets were torn by now, the force of her hands enormous every time pain racked her body. The maids were exhausted, still trying to keep her in check, the child could be dead as far as they could know, however, Morgana had to take it out of her body if she wanted to save herself.

'Tell me it'll be alive,' Morgana grunted, her face soaked in sweat and tears. Olwyn nodded frantically and wiped her mistress' forehead.

'The child will be fine, my Lady, just stay with us and we're going to achieve it, the future of Camelot is close,' Olwyn tried to reassure her.

'Where is Arthur?' she panted and Olwyn smiled at her mistress' tearful face as they clutched hands.

'On his way, I'm sure my lady, on his way, focus here now.' Olwyn tried and Morgana screamed in pain again, her voice unrecognizable by now.

Arthur had galloped all the way from Cenred in amazing speed, his horse could even die the moment it would stop running but Arthur had no other choice. The moment the bracelet had activated itself, he had felt as if the blood in his entire body had been awoken by Morgana's presence, her own blood, the blood of their child. He had heard her words in a whisper as he was alone in the leader's tent in the camp, waiting for another bloody day of war to begin. He had let Sir Leon to keep up and had left for Camelot the soonest, Morgana was giving birth, just like in her dream, sooner than normal. Arthur's heart hurt at the idea of the child being stillborn.

He abandoned the horse out of the palace's doors and rushed in, talked to none and ran to his bedroom. There were many people outside and only when he saw them in normal clothes he realized he was still in his armor, Merlin was outside as well, his face a mask of pain. He gripped Merlin from the collar of his clothes and brought him roughly close to himself.

'What have you done? Where is she?' Arthur asked but Merlin hadn't had the time to answer as a heart-wrenching scream was heard from behind the closed door. Arthur completely forgot about Merlin and opened the door, entered the room and lost the ability to breath.

The scene could indeed being taken by a book of scary tales, the bed full of blood, Morgana pale as a ghost, screaming and pushing with all her strength with women around her whose dresses were drenched with the blood of the Queen, his blood.

Merlin had followed quietly inside, behind Arthur as the maids had sent him out before. As he saw the scene before him, and saw Arthur's devastated face, he realized the wrongdoing once again, he had made Arthur lose it all, no high kingship and no kingdom mattered as long as Morgana and their child were gone. Arthur had once said so himself, he would give up his throne for Morgana to see another sunrise, and then he was even enchanted to love Gwen. Merlin saw Morgana screaming with all her strength, pushing and crying in desperation, he had no right to punish her like this, to doom her like this, yet for some reason he had done so, was he better than her and Morgause?

Arthur rushed close to his wife, the maid moved away the moment he approached and he hugged Morgana's shoulders as she leaned against him in a break of seconds from the pain.

'I'm here, I'm right here with you,' Arthur murmured close to his wife's ear, her long hair a mess of sweat and blood, just like Arthur's were from the battle he had given earlier, obviously the sword had saved him so far.

'It hurts so much,' Morgana whispered delirium, her voice changed after all the screams.

'It will be over soon, I promise,' Arthur tried to reassure her as the maid asked of the queen to push again. Morgana did so, with all her power.

'The head is out, a little more my queen,' the maid said and Merlin, from the corner of the room held his breath, soon an innocent life would be taken, even if that was Morgana's, because if he wanted to believe himself and Gaius innocent, so Morgana deserved to be the same.

Morgana pushed with all her strength once more, raising her body in effort. The moment the room was filled with a baby's cry Morgana fell back in Arthur's arms.

'You have a baby girl, she looks tired,' the maid said as the tiny baby started crying, Arthur made to take the child but the maid shook her head. 'Let the maids take care of her, she's too little, my Lord.' the maid said as she was cutting the cord, Arthur had only the time to glimpse at his own blond hair and his daughter's emerald eyes, inherited by her mother. Arthur's eyes were lost on his baby daughter, a little girl, a little princess, he didn't mind the sex of his firstborn, he had suspected it would be an Heiress when Morgana had told him that night of the non-blooded way of their child and Mordred building a relationship that would stop the doom.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the maids rushed around him and he looked down at Morgana, to smile at her and kiss her but his face turned white as he saw her own pale face completely emotionless as she was unconscious, the blood on her bed was obviously running faster now, if this was even possible.

'Help her!' Arthur commanded in vain at the maids, he had no idea what to do as he held his dying wife in his arms. No, this wasn't fair, he had lost his mother in labor, his daughter shouldn't be through the same things he had been!

'We're trying, Sire, we're trying, we do not know the enchantment involved.' Olwyn tried to explain as she put her hands above Morgana's belly, cast a spell but nothing seemed to work for the better.

Merlin from the corner of the room knew very well the plan was doomed, Morgana was dying but her daughter was alive and Arthur wasn't away as the Dragon had –once again- fallibly predicted. Morgana had found a way to summon him back. Merlin wiped away his tears in furry, his heart hurt physically before the scene he had created.

This was pointless, this was insane, in the war between him, the Warlock of Camelot and her, the sorceress and Queen of Camelot, there was no winner.

He didn't care of the outcome as he rushed close to the bed of the dying queen and broke the spell, healed Morgana and stopped the bleeding in a try to save her, he achieved it and now he had only to expect to die for his life to be the one taken, maybe that would stop the torture.

The room was silent, dark, the smell of blood still lingered in the air of the royal chamber even if it had been two days from the birth of Morwena Igraine Pendragon.

The bed was occupied, the mattress completely changed to a new one, like the pillows and the curtains of it, Arthur was asleep on it, fast asleep after months in the war's camp. He was to leave again the next day, the messengers had given good news for the battlefield but Arthur was needed against the Saxons. As it seemed the battle wouldn't last more than a week more. Still the king was needed so Arthur enjoyed his last night at Camelot, asleep on his stomach, his head off the pillow, one hand on the mattress while the other held protectively the basket by the bed. Even if it was Morgana who breastfed, he had insisted for the baby to be at his side of the bed.

Morgana was by the window, on a chair, not able to sleep or to stand because of the pain. She would need days if not weeks to recover, the maids had said, but what had been lost for her was priceless, and a few days of recovery wouldn't help. She wasn't able to bear more children; the damage inside her from the torturous labor had been great. And the fear of the possibility of something happening to Morwena and leaving Camelot without a future monarch had crept in and wouldn't leave for the rest of her life.

She looked at the bed and basket, where her husband and daughter slept. And she sighed as tears ran down her face, she had neared death once again and she had made it, her soul still trembled at the idea of how close she was. And of the reason why…

Her little child had been saved by the maids and their spells, like she had been saved by Merlin, she was grateful to the coven but not to the young warlock who had tried to kill her once again. She had no proof and for now Arthur wasn't sure of what had happened but Morgana knew, Merlin had tried to kill her. She was certain as the young man had been away for the past two days, grieving somewhere in the palace.

The door of the chambers opened and Morgana's head shot at the direction, the guards were supposed to guard the place. The moment Morgana realized whose the figure was she raised to her feet with a silent moan of pain and moved close to where her family was asleep like a shadow.

Merlin's head was heavy after all the tears, all the mourning of his mother's loss. One life created, one taken, he had stopped the process at the last moment and as the Dragon had said, the consequences were awful. One Mother had been saved by him, another mother had died because of him, his own mother. He was responsible for his mother's death, he had killed her when she had only arrived in Camelot as to save herself from war and death, death had found her because of her own son.

After two days of mourning, he had decided to collect his pieces and check on Morgana and the child, he hadn't seen them as moments after he had healed Morgana, he had been summoned for his mother whose heart had failed her. Now in his try not to lose his mind he wanted to make sure that at least Morgana and Morwena were alive. He moved in the shadows like a cat, not wanting to encounter either Arthur or Morgana, just to glimpse at them and leave but a knife pressed on his back the moment he reached the space close to the bed, stopped him.

'One more step and you're dead.' Morgana's whisper made the blood in his veins freeze. 'Step away from my daughter, now,' Morgana added and Merlin raised his arms and turned around so he could look at her as they moved away from the bed and the small chamber. Merlin moved away and Morgana, even if with difficulty she closed the doors that sealed the bed from the rest of the suite and looked at Merlin.

'I know what you've done,' Morgana started and Merlin looked at her, her old, vicious glare was back on him but he knew this time it was no spell and enchantment; it was pure rage and pain. 'But I cannot prove it,' she added in a whisper and Merlin remained silent.

'I know that you only saved me because Arthur came in time. I know it was you from the beginning so I pity you for the death of your mother, because it was your doing.' Morgana went on, she would make sure this conversation would never have to be repeated again.

'You have been listening to a beast that at first chance tried to destroy Camelot, and every time you do, something awful happens. You think you're to have a great destiny with Arthur just because the beast told you so, but you're not even considering what will happen if Arthur dies childless. You're not thinking of Arthur as a person, you're not considering his feelings for me, his love for me. You don't care, all you care about is to have that great destiny that is already drowned in the blood of innocent.' Morgana had surprised even herself at how calmed she sounded, even if the furry ran in her veins and her body quivered in pain.

'Thanks to what you've done to me, I cannot bear more children, and if it is for Morwena to die, the only one able to stop Mordred, he will kill Arthur, me and you. The Pendragons along with Camelot will be doomed to get destroyed. A Camelot who finally sees the High King and Queen ruling, the Camelot with the Queen who took her rightful place instead of the servant who ran away with the knight, but you're not accepting that I am a better queen, a better wife and certainly, a better person, Merlin.

'You killed my sister, you lied to me, you poisoned me, you kept silent while our kind was being depleted and ever since I returned, you've been trying to kill me.' Morgana said, Merlin was still silent and she preferred it that way, one objection and she would explode.

'If you want us to live in the fear of our tries to kill each other for the rest of our lives, so it will be. I don't care anymore, I had threatened you back then, after my official return and I know it will always be you against me, but this is between the two of us, so I am warning you Merlin, if you touch one hair from Morwena's head, I will tear you apart limb for limb, am I understood?' Morgana finally said and Merlin only bowed his head and nodded.

'Yes, my Queen,' Merlin finally said, looked at Morgana for one more time and exited the room, leaving the queen to collapse and vent all her fear and pain in tears.

* * *

I had promised i would be a good girl and i am : D Morgana and her baby are alive and so Arthur is! but Merlin's mom is dead, oh i am sorry for killing that innocent woman but i think it was the only way for Merlin to realize that he needs to act on his own and not have advices from a beast that at first chance tried to destroy Camelot and Arthur, the man who is supposed to have a great destiny along Merlin...

what u think of the chapie guys? i know there was a lot of blood and stuff but magic was invoved and i just like angst labor scenes :P oh and i am so sorry for Morgana not being able to have more children, i guess this was another price that had to be paid for what merlin did... :/

thanks for reading, please review :D


	9. The Pendragons

_Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter of Emerald and Sapphire, I am not sure this is the final chapter, at first I thought it was but now i am not sure, please read and let me know if i should it as it is or keep up with a bit more._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Emerald and Sapphire_

_Chapter Nine - The Pendragons _

The High King and Queen of Britain stood on the balcony of the palace, observing the court and the activity. It was a quiet day in the palace for the couple, both looked at the same time towards the gates that opened for the Princess Royal to enter the court.

Morwena Igraine Pendragon was a sight for sore eyes, a fairy of sixteen years, excellent rider, perfect fighter, amazing grace, beautiful waves of blond hair that ran down her back in curls, two amazing emerald eyes and fair skin. The most wanted bride of the kingdom both due to position of power and beauty.

Morgana and Arthur smiled at their daughter as the young woman waved at them still on her white horse as she strolled inside the stables while the subjects smiled and bowed at her.

'You think she will be alright with me?' Morgana asked quietly and Arthur looked at her with a teasing smile.

'Oh Morgana, of course she will be alright, you know her, fistic like both of us… stubborn like both of us… and with magic like you…it's not the first time you fought… sometimes I am wondering how this place is still standing on its feet with you two inside.' Arthur said and Morgana gave a weak smile as he hugged her tightly.

It was true, Morgana and Morwena were too much alike for their own good, the fact of Morwena needing to be the next monarch of Camelot didn't help a lot as Morgana had taken upon herself to educate and prepare her child for the position and indeed, it wasn't an easy job considering her little girl had to be perfect in every aspect as much as it considered the kingdom and magic.

'You want me to talk to her in case she does not come to see us both?' Arthur asked and Morgana nodded her head and felt a kiss planted on her head as Arthur caressed the nape of her neck as her hair were up in a bun.

'It seems as if it was only yesterday that our only conflict was for her not eating her fruit pulp.' Morgana whispered and her mind flew back in the past.

* * *

'Morwena Igraine Pendragon, I command you in the name of the High Kingship to eat your pulp right this moment!' Morgana was almost shouting exasperated as her two year old baby was trying to escape her arms from where she was sat on the bed of the royal bedchamber while Arthur entered it.

'What is all this commotion?' Arthur asked and Morgana sighed exasperated and glared at her smiling husband as he sat on the bed opposite her and the baby on her lap.

'The commotion is about all the maids, Olwyn included, having given up on feeding our daughter and now I am about to quit as well and let her starve!' Morgana snapped and Arthur chuckled and made a funny face at his daughter who had at least stopped struggling to get away and was currently laughing at her father's expression. Morgana thought this was the perfect opportunity and griped the spoon again.

'Alright, look 'Wena, ooh a bird is flying…' Morgana tried as she moved the spoon with the pulp in the air to take her child's attention to it, 'Eat it or daddy will,' Morgana added and the moment Arthur did a funny face again and opened his lips, she thrust the spoon inside his mouth, forcing him to eat the spoonful. Arthur's eyes widened and then his face was screwed in disgust as he coughed and tried to get rid of the gusty taste of the pulp.

'MOR-GANA! This is awful! I do not blame her for rejecting it!' Arthur said outraged and Morgana smirked playfully.

'It's what will make her strong before the upcoming winter and what will keep any sickness away, Arthur.' Morgana said loudly above her squealing daughter who clapped for the show of disgust her father had given.

* * *

'Run 'Wena! Try to catch mummy!' Olwyn called out as the five year old ran with her short legs to catch her mother who ran ahead of her in slow pace for the little girl to catch her in the forest, out of Camelot, where Morgana usually took Morwena for their play time as she wanted to have some free time with the Princess without people prying. Morgana allowed her girl to win and they were soon both collapsing on the soft grass in a bundle of silk and long hair as Morwena hugged her mum with her little arms.

'Mummy! I got you!' the girl giggled and Morgana laughed in joy as she hugged her little daughter and nuzzled her face in to the child's neck, making her squeal.

'My Morwena, my heart and joy!' Morgana called out and laughed as her daughter tried to tickle her and actually achieved it. Morgana paid back in the same fashion and soon the girl was squealing in the forest floor. She finally showed mercy and looked at the maids that were there to help them.

'Please return to the palace and we'll be there soon, prepare the meal and bath for both of us.' Morgana said and the maids nodded their heads, she usually wanted some time alone with her child and the maids always granted that. The maids left on their horses and mother and daughter were left behind with one horse, still on that bundle of colorful silk to play.

A ruffle in some bushes had Morgana standing up in an instant, taking her sword from its case on the horse's saddle that was next to her and pointing it as she held Morwena behind her.

'Reveal yourself,' Morgana called out and from within the bushes, the last person Morgana expected to see, emerged.

Guinevere looked at Morgana for a moment and then her eyes moved to the little princess with the blond hair of Arthur's, before they could return on the Queen. Morgana's heart kicked inside its ribcage as Gwen was the last person she wanted or expected to see. Gwen seemed shocked to encounter Morgana.

'I… I was passing by, I had no idea you would be here, Mor-my Lady,' Gwen stammered as Morgana still in her own shock, lowered her sword, she turned around, took Morwena in her hands and hoisted her up on the saddle of the horse the reins of were still around a tree.

'Where have you been all these years?' Morgana asked the first thing that popped in her mind.

'I… Lancelot and I have been traveling through the countryside, we just neared Camelot again for some errands we had to run.' Gwen said and Morgana looked at her suspiciously.

'You mean for him to sell his sword or some of your royal jewelry for you to have something to live with? Is he already inside the city's walls? Dressed as some servant in the market?' Morgana asked boldly and Gwen looked at her, hurt. Morgana didn't care, Gwen had hurt her too. 'Do what you have to do in Camelot, and then move away, there are still laws that are able to have you and Lancelot killed for treason.' Morgana said as she took the reins of the horse.

'I never wished for things to turn out like that, Morgana.' Gwen said as Morgana mounted and looked at her.

'I never expected you to lose faith in me so easily, especially you, who have been my friend for so long, you helped me with the nightmares, you knew what was wrong with me. Forces were upon you for a long time, but they concerned only your feelings for Arthur, the rest of you was unchanged, yet you proved yourself a bad friend and a liar. I offered you a choice, to avenge the man who had killed our fathers but you betrayed me, just like you did the moment you were out of your trance, not carrying about the doom you had Camelot in with your escape.' Morgana said as she held her daughter with one arm who had been silent as her mother spoke so intensely to the foreigner. 'But I thank you for your coward escape, your betrayal, without it, I wouldn't have been able to return and take my rightful place upon the throne, you were right back then, so many years ago, some people are born to be Queen. At the beginning we all knew our places.

'I hope whatever you want to sell will be worthy of enough money to keep you away, Gwen.' Morgana added as she looked, with tears of actual sadness and remorse in her eyes at the tearful Guinevere who lowered her head.

Both women knew Morgana was right. Morgause had enchanted Guinevere and her feelings and ways towards Arthur, the rest of her was fine, and she had failed her best friend.

* * *

Camelot was peaceful in the middle of the night, all the windows of the castle were dark apart one, of the royal chamber, where a small candle was bathing with its warm light the inside of the room and the two lovers.

'Arthur, we should stop… King Lot arrives tomorrow –oh my… morning with his sons… oh.. we have to stop,' Morgana gasped as Arthur pressed her on the mattress with his own body, his lips torturing her earlobe.

'We should, in three hours, I promise,' Arthur said with a teasing smile against her skin and she smirked and giggled as his hand caressed on a ticklish spot. They had been making love ever since they retired for the night –which was really early- and Arthur was just restless. He bit on her neck and this time she slapped him hard on the shoulder.

'Stop marking me! It's too hot for a tunic!' Morgana commanded and Arthur could only kiss her harder, he loved it when she was fighting her own need for him. 'And… stop… oh dear Goddess, who's the magical in here… I wonder…' Morgana gasped as Arthur's hand moved down her body, caressing all the spots that would turn her into clay for him to play.

Morwena's scream echoed through the castle and the two lovers stopped their love game in an instant, got dressed in seconds and rushed to their seven year old daughter's bedroom, Arthur taking his sword with him.

Morgana burst in the room and found her child curled up in a ball on the bed, crying with no control, sobs and screams of fear were preventing her from breathing properly. Morgana rushed close to her terrified child the moment the maids and Merlin entered the room as well. Morgana gestured for all of them to stay back as she approached her child. Morwena clung on her mother's embrace, hiding her face in Morgana's neck.

'What is it my love?' Morgana asked scared, she didn't want to believe this could be due to something new to her daughter.

'I saw a bad dream, mummy,' Morwena's muffled voice was heard and Morgana closed her eyes in defeat, she knew the fear the nightmares left, when your magic awakens, you can only accept it, at least Morwena wouldn't be afraid from now on about her future in a kingdom that hates magic. 'It was a woman, a beautiful blond woman, she called me her sister's child, she said I have to do what is destined for me to do in the future, but when I said I don't know what she means, I saw what will happen if I don't.' Morwena added and Morgana stroked her child's hair, all the while looking at Arthur and Merlin, who knew of what she had seen too for Morwena and Mordred. Morgause had visited Morwena in her sleep, like she did occasionally with Morgana, when there was danger, now she had visited her niece for the magic of the girl to begin.

'I saw you and daddy and uncle Merlin dead, mummy, and Camelot was on fire, and I was injured and dying close to daddy who had tried to save me.' Morwena added and then burst into tears, Morgana sighed and cupped her child's tearful face. Morwena had no idea about Mordred, it was what Morgana and Arthur dad decided, none needs to know of their predestined life, Morwena deserved to live upon her own destiny.

'Listen to me, Morwena, listen,' Morgana urged her child to focus on her. 'As long as daddy and I are here, none, I swear to you as your mother and the Queen, none will ever touch you, do you understand?' Morgana asked and Morwena nodded her head and hugged her mother tightly. Arthur looked at Merlin and patted his shoulder.

'Go back to sleep, I'll stay with them, we'll take her to our bedroom.' Arthur said and Merlin nodded and waved once at little Morwena who gave a small smile in return. In the years that had followed Morwena's birth, Merlin had finally stopped talking with the dragon, after his mother's death, he decided it was time for him to build that so much wanted destiny of his, so he was finally helping Arthur _and_ Morgana, and as a result, little Morwena.

Morgana had never accepted him as her friend, she was too afraid and suspicious of him but he had sworn never to harm her and her child again and so far, he had kept his word. Morwena liked him like Arthur grew back to do so, she trusted him and called him "uncle" as her seven year old mind didn't accept the politics of names and titles of the physician of the court, and every time she needed something and the maids or her mother were absent to fix, Merlin took care of it and always gave her a licorice afterwards.

Arthur and Morgana spent the night in their bedchamber that night, with Morwena between them, holding each other above their sleeping daughter whose face was hidden in her mother's breast while her long blond hair tickled her dad.

'You think she will be alright?' Arthur asked and Morgana could see the fear of the unknown, 'Your dreams had been pretty bad at some point,' he whispered and she nodded her head but caressed his arm with her hand.

'She will manage, I didn't have nightmares until I reached my eleventh birthday, her nightmares started at seven… she's going to be a powerful Seer.' Morgana said proudly and with affection as she looked at the sleeping form of her little child.

* * *

'Arthur! She was supposed to have lessons with me for one more hour!' Morgana called out as Arthur rushed with Morwena ahead of her. Since Morwena was the only heiress of the throne, Morgana had made sure for her twelve year old daughter to be educated like she had been as well, like boys did.

Morwena needed to speak British, Latin, Greek and Irish, the most famous languages of their times for her to be a right Queen able to accept ambassadors and leaders of other nations away from the Narrow Sea. Morwena was already able to write and read in different languages, to calculate and play music, and herbology was something she was great at too, as along her position as Queen, she was to become one of the greatest witches. Daughter of Morgana Le Fay, niece of Morgause and possible candidate for priestess of Avalon in the very far future, after her mother was there and gone.

A lot of weight for a child's shoulder, but the child had proven herself able to take any blow, she was perfect in all the things she was engaged to, and she was perfect in sword fighting too, like her parents. It was as if destiny was rewarding Arthur and Morgana for the damage of not being able to have more children, all the virtues were given to Morwena Pendragon.

Morwena and Arthur were already in their breeches as Morgana had refused to play and followed in her green dress, it was enough for her Arthur having defied the time of study for foolish sword fighting on a Monday. Morwena's sword fighting lessons were on the weekends, when the boys also trained. That Monday however the training field was empty for a few hours so Arthur had found the chance to play with his daughter, like he once did with Morgana when they were children.

Morgana was soon forgetting her anger for Arthur snatching their daughter into sneaking away from her lessons and for the girl going so willingly and she stood by the fence of the field, supporting her arms on it and watched them.

'Come on Morwena! Beat your father like I used to beat him!' Morgana called out as the two blonds started with their swords, Arthur blocking his daughter's calculated blows. At Morgana's words, his head snapped towards his wife with an annoyed face that was utterly adorable.

'That never happened!' he called out and blocked another blow at the last moment as the sword passed by him by an inch, he shouldn't have gotten distracted with his lethal little daughter as opponent.

'When you started losing?' Morwena called out the question to her mother, never leaving her eyes from the fight with her father.

'When he started filling up with muscle and I got a woman's body!' Morgana called out the answer and Arthur smirked as he tried to give a hard blow but Morwena blocked him, her wrists surprisingly strong for a girl.

'She means when I used to let her win for her to stop crying! Feminine times… she was even more obnoxious than usually.' Arthur replied his own version of the story as he kept fighting with his daughter.

'_THAT_ never happened!' It was Morgana's stubborn response from the fence.

'Is it true mom saved your life dad, more than a few times?' Morwena asked in a quieter voice for her father and only to hear and Arthur gave a gentle smile even through their fight.

'That indeed happened… but don't tell her I accept that…' Arthur said as for the first time, Morwena made it to disarm him and raised her sword to his neck, in mock threat as he raised his arms in surrender.

Morgana's joyful cheering was heard around the city.

* * *

Morgana galloped back to Camelot after the night of Samhain spent in the forest with the rest of the pagans of the kingdom in one of the greatest celebrations. As future priestess of Avalon, she had many and different duties even outside the walls of the city. Her maids followed her as like herself, they had been part of the great celebrations of the dead, the previous night in the Eve of the Souls, where the God is dead and the mother Goddess is mourning for his loss until she gives birth to him again, in Yule night.

Morgana dismounted in her black clothes, a color she didn't wear often but was needed for the previous night's rite. She moved up the stairs that led inside and found Arthur rushing close to her, his face in worry, her heart kicked uncomfortably.

'What happened? Is she alright?' Morgana asked her husband as Arthur approached and kissed her quickly in welcome. Morwena wasn't feeling well the previous afternoon and Morgana was constantly worrying over her only daughter, overprotective as she was, she hadn't allowed her fourteen year old daughter to attend the Samhain celebrations.

'She has locked up herself in her chambers and refuse to open the door to me, to Merlin or anyone else, she's locked up in there probably from the previous night, we found her door locked this morning. She's asking for you.' Arthur explained as the couple moved up to the wing of the bedrooms and close to their daughter's chamber.

'You surprise me you didn't tear the door open from its hinges.' Morgana said calmly as they approached the door and Morgana knocked on it softly. 'Morwena? My sweet, it's me, mum, can I come in? Please open the door.' Morgana said calmly as Arthur moved close to her with the intension of the moment the door was open to burst in. Morgana shoved him non-too-gently away and waited for Morwena to open the door. It was only a crack, a hand moved out of it and wrapped around her mother's arm, pulling her inside the room, before Arthur could do something Morgana was taken inside and the door was closed and locked again. Arthur sighed in exasperation.

'IS SHE AT LEAST ALIVE?' he asked, trying to take the hurt away from his voice and keep it shadowed by the anger. Morwena loved equally her parents and she had never locked him out of a room or refused to see him like she did now.

'She's fine, Arthur, give us a moment,' Morgana's voice was heard from inside the door. 'Now can you tell me what all this is about? Are you torturing him because I didn't take you to the Samhain rite and he allowed it?' Morgana asked and Morwena shook her head. Morgana noticed her daughter was pale. 'What is it?' she asked this time with her voice holding no trance of anger but concern.

Morwena blushed furiously and raised her skirts slowly; showing to her mother the fabric she had been clutching between her thighs, the fabric was full of blood. Morgana understood in an instant. Raised as the ward of a king and only with a couple of maids up to a certain age, Morgana never knew how that day would be if she had her mother. Morwena suddenly burst into tears and Morgana hugged her child tightly.

'Oh my sweet, it started last night?' Morgana asked gently as she led her child behind the screen of her room, where they could change her, Morwena nodded.

'It hurts, it's awful and I don't want it,' Morwena complained and Morgana smiled in understanding. Morgana helped her daughter change and when they were done, she took her to the bed, where a small spot of blood was on the sheets as well, they sat on the edge of the bed. Morgana cupped her daughter's cheeks and smiled at her.

'My dearest love, we had talked about it before, when this happens, when our cycle starts, we are joyous, because our body works, it's ready to bear children, in your case, heirs for Camelot. You should be proud of this because even as a witch, it will help you.' Morgana started gently and Morwena looked at her less miserable and more interested, the princess knew of the actual uses of her cycle, she had no idea about the mystical ones.

'Like the mother Goddess with her full moon, when all the energies are grown, the same stands for our cycle, when we have the blood, we're more powerful than the rest of the days.' Morgana explained and Morwena gave a weak smile, feeling good at knowing she was more powerful than before for the first time, even if she didn't feel like it.

'One day, you will give birth to children, and your body will keep functioning for you to be healthy, for your behavior to be balanced, for you to vent, this is a blessing, Morwena, the ability to give life to another human being, like I did with you, like your grandmothers did with your father and myself.' Morgana explained and Morwena sighed and winced as she felt another stab of pain.

'It doesn't feel good,' Morwena complained and Morgana sighed and kissed her daughter's forehead.

'I wish I still had that ugly feeling once in a month, Morwena, I truly do,' Morgana said gently at her child and Morwena looked at her mom in wonder and shock.

'You were born too early and the labor was hard, I was almost gone, however, I survived thanks to magic, like you did, but the hard labor had taken its toll on me. Something happened inside me and ever since my cycle stopped, my womb stopped working and I cannot bear more children.' Morgana said in a small voice as Morwena looked at her mom in tears of sympathy.

'That's why you don't have a sibling, that's why I have been so austere to you, because you're my only child, my only Heiress both for the throne and Avalon and there is no hope for more children, no hope for you to have the burden shared.' Morgana added and now her own eyes were full of tears too. Morwena hugged her mother tightly.

'I didn't know, mum,' Morwena whispered to her mother's ear as Morgana hugged her daughter tightly in her arms.

'I know sweetie, it wasn't your burden to carry. But I am telling you this now so you can understand the importance of this, so you can embrace the idea, as long as you're seeing this, you're a healthy woman and not with child, this can keep off enemies of the crown, can keep your king in his place, your magic can do amazing things while you have your cycle.' Morgana said and Morwena smiled and nodded.

'I am sure I will feel better the moment Olwyn makes some herb for me to drink,' Morwena said and Morgana smiled and nodded her head as she kissed her daughter's cheek once more, like Morwena did with her mother. The two stood up and moved close to the door.

'Lets go out, your father must have killed Merlin and the entire council in his fear for you. Please apologize to him for locking him out, he was like a stray puppy the moment I arrived. And oh, Olwyn is going to be joyous for the news, she will be more than glad to show you blood magic.' Morgana said, as they reached the door however, Morwena took her mother's hand in hers, Morgana turned and looked at her daughter in wonder.

'You're not austere to me, mum, you just do what you think is right, and I am grateful. There are not many women in the entire Europe to have my knowledge and power, and this is thanks to you.' Morwena said, now understanding why her mother was more demanding than her father who had promised never to be like Uther, leaving to Morgana the burden of being the austere parent.

The Queen of Camelot hugged her daughter tightly, in enormous relief for her child becoming not just a woman, with her puberty's proof on her body but also in her mind, who had matured.

'I love you so much, Morwena, you're my life, my heart and my soul.' Morgana whispered and Morwena tightened her arms around her mother.

'I love you too, mummy,' she replied and the tears were soon back in their eyes, they chuckled emotionally and wiped one another's. They opened the door and found Arthur looking at their crying faces in shock.

'Tell me who made you cry both and I declare war on them!' Arthur said dead serious, causing the Queen and Princess of Camelot to laugh hard.

* * *

'Mor-gana, are you listening to me? She's moving up here,' Arthur's voice snapped Morgana out of her thoughts as the royal couple was still on the balcony. Morgana looked at her husband who was still hugging her and then looked at the doors of the palace that opened for her daughter to move to the balcony.

Morwena was wearing a beautiful purple dress, similar to the one her mother wore but in white color for the Queen. Arthur and Morgana looked at their daughter who lowered her head and approached.

'I'm here to apologize to mother, for my earlier behavior. I should have thought before I spoke about things I do not fully understand yet.' Morwena said with a quiet voice, referring to the fight she had with her mother on a spell Morgana had tried to teach her child and they had ended up screaming at each other and Morwena leaving the palace on her horse for almost two hours.

Arthur and Morgana looked at each other and after Arthur's nod, Morgana lowered her own head.

'I'm sorry I pushed you too hard to do it in the first try, my sweet, I just thought it would be easier for you,' Morgana apologized in her turn and Morwena raised her head with a smile.

'Can we try tomorrow again?' Morwena asked with hope in her voice and Morgana smiled brightly.

'Of course we can,' she replied and her daughter hugged mother tightly still in the hug of her father.

'Oh that's it, my sweet girls, now the kingdom can finally be at peace with you two insane women,' Arthur said teasingly and both Morgana and Morwena pocked his ribs, causing him to laugh and jerk.

'Stop, I command both of you as the high king,' Arthur said as he glanced at the court, where some subjects were watching up at the family and were laughing at the little family play.

'Very well, father, but I need mum with me for a very important talk.' Morwena said and took her mother by the hand. 'You can go and find uncle Merlin, I think he's lazing around in the meeting room instead of arranging the next tonics for your soldiers.' Morwena said and Arthur frowned, he would have to put the warlock in his place again.

Mother and daughter moved inside the palace and towards Morwena's bedroom, the girl was literally glowing in happiness. Morgana paused her movement and took her child's hand in hers.

'Tell me, what it is.' Morgana asked impatiently and Morwena sighed in happiness and nodded her head. She lifted up the sleeve of the hand Morgana was holding and the Queen gasped.

'I met a young man in the forest, he's so handsome and gentle, his name is Mordred, a very good soul, of course I didn't tell him of who I was, I didn't want him scared and running, he was wearing this and he gave it to me as a token for my heart, he said, he also said he feels like he knows me for years, just like I felt, but it was the first time we met. Isn't it beautiful?' Morwena said as she showed to Morgana the bracelet Morgause had once given to Morgana and she had given to Mordred.

'It is very beautiful, my sweet.' Morgana said gently as she looked deep into her child's eyes. One of the reasons for her to return, so many years ago and fight for her love, Arthur and her place in Camelot, was now happening, Morwena and Mordred had met.

Morgana could feel the bracelet had no magic in it binding Morwena so Morgana smiled, her vision would become true, Morwena was to fall in love with Mordred and his love for her would be greater than his hatred for a Camelot that existed no more, Morgana and Arthur were safe.

It wasn't every day a woman can save her King…

* * *

So the girl had saved her prince and now the woman saved her king, as i said above, i am not sure if this is the epilogue to the story, the goal of the story was to repair what the writers did to armor and have the couple with a child that would save them all from mordred and the classic story of the legend, and i gave you that but i am not sure if i should keep up with the actual encounters of armor with Mordred and Mordred and Morwena's story, what u think? i would love to know your opinion, i will let the story in as "work in progress" for a while, and if i see that my ideas for a continuation do not satisfy me i will have it as complete later, your opinion would help a lot, please tell me in a review

and a note on Morwena's name, i know some of you made the connection with Guinevere's nickname "Gwen", but it has nothing to do with it, like MORgause having a child called MORdred i wanted MORgana to have MORwena, got it? :)

thanks for reading, please review :)


	10. Epilogue

_OOK guys here is the actual, final chapter of the story, indeed, i had a little more to write about armor and the rest and i hope i made a good job.._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

_Emerald and Sapphire_

_Epilogue – Destruction and Victory _

'Arthur! Where is she? She can't go out!' Morgana stormed in her husband's office, still in her gown. The dream had shaken her, it was still too soon for them to learn who they truly are, Morwena and Mordred needed more time.

Arthur looked at his wife from above the papers he was holding with a frown. He hadn't seen her so worried and hectic in years. He stood up and moved around the desk to take her in his arms.

'She left for a stroll with her horse; she said it won't take more than two hours so I allowed.' Arthur said calmly but Morgana's eyes widened. 'What's wrong? Did you had a dream about her? Is she in danger? Should I leave for the forest?' Arthur asked now as hectic as his wife but she shook her head remorsefully. She should have protected her child earlier, all these days before, when she was trying to mask her worry with the relief of Mordred finally being in the picture. Now if Arthur or herself were to take her back, they would seem even more suspicious in the eyes of their intelligent daughter who wouldn't stop until she knew why all the commotion.

'Physically, she will be just fine, but…I'm not sure of her poor heart, Arthur,' Morgana finally said and Arthur looked at her still in confusion.

'It's time for you to explain to me what you meant all those years ago, the night you returned and we agreed on being together, what is Morwena's part in all this? What is all this about?' Arthur asked seriously as he held his wife and sister in his arms. He loved her with all his heart, together, they had found peace, but for years, she had avoided to explain to him exactly what was to happen with their heiress, he trusted her but now he knew it was time for her to explain everything to him. It was time for her to tell him about their future.

'The night I was dethroned and Morgause was murdered by Merlin… I had a vision, I saw my sister and mother explaining my destiny to me, my destiny was to be with you, but not as your Nemesis in alliance with Mordred, as Merlin had seen, but as your wife and queen, the one to give birth to the only person that can stop your true downfall, Mordred.

'Mordred is sworn to take down Camelot, he's cunning like Morgause and raised by magical people, he's powerful, obsessed about things that do not exist anymore in Camelot, but he wants revenge. Camelot took away from life his parents, me from his side and left him alone. Only one can make him feel love again, Arthur… and this is our daughter.' Morgana started and Arthur listened to her carefully as he held her.

'I wouldn't have dared to have a child with you, or with anyone else for that matter if it was to be killed. Morwena will be saved by his wrath but I am not sure about the rest. If things go according to plan, Mordred will spare you and me because of Morwena therefore, the kingdom, he will see the light and finally kill his hatred for us. He has sworn to kill both of us, but our daughter can stop him, she can save us all without our blood being spilt.

'But it's too soon for them to learn who they truly are, Morwena just met him, but he suspects something, he will tell her today and she will be devastated… I thought we had more time, I thought I could explain to her first, but she slipped through my fingers, I was to do it today.' Morgana added and now she was becoming frantic once again. Arthur framed her face with his hands, the face he knew so well and had changed little over the years, as if magic was preserving her beauty and the light in her emerald orbs.

'We'll be there for her the moment she's back, I promise you, we'll find a way, I know you did it all because of your love for me, I know you did it all to save us and the kingdom.' Arthur reassured her and she finally fell in his arms and sobbed, the relief of the truth being out after so many years made her breath easier. Arthur closed his eyes as he held her close, he was both relieved and angry for her to keep this from him but he would be lying if he said he hadn't suspected something in these lines. 'We'll go to the throne room, start the day, after you're dressed, and the moment she's back, we'll handle the situation, just you, me and her.' Arthur said, taking the situation in his own hands and felt Morgana nodding her head.

'Is this why we had no more children?' Arthur finally asked in a soft voice and felt Morgana stiffening in his arms.

'I don't know if we would have more children Arthur, I had seen only Morgana in many versions of the future back then, but we didn't have more children for other reasons…' Morgana said and Arthur looked at her as he brought her at arm's length again. The king and the entire kingdom had been kept in dark about why Morgana had only one child. It wasn't good for the kingdom to know the queen was barren, their enemies could use that as to be even more aggressive on killing Morwena and having the throne headless, the fear of more heirs always played a role on keeping the throne of the High Kingship. And it wasn't good for the king to know that his best friend had tried to kill the queen once again, Morgana had kept her mouth shut not as to spare Merlin but as to save Arthur who would have been hurt again, but now, it was time for him to know what was actually happening in his palace, his family, he was to learn the truth only Morgana, Merlin, Morwena and the maids knew for the queen.

'Merlin had used magic on me as to conceive our child. You know the rules, one life created, once life taken,' Morgana said as softly as she could and saw the disbelief and pain filling his eyes. 'He belayed his plans on the last moment because he hadn't expected me to have found a way to call you back even with my magic idle. The night of Morwena's birth, he was to kill both her if she wasn't a stillborn already and then kill me, but you arrived in time and he saved me, like the maids did with our daughter, if you recall… that night his mother died of a heart-attack…

'However… the labor had taken its toll on me…' Morgana added and she could see Arthur's face hardening as he looked at her but she knew, the anger wasn't addressed on her. 'I didn't say anything all these years because you asked of both me and Merlin to co-exist, I had clarified to him that if he dared to touch Morwena ever again I would kill him but he took her side, you became friends again and I remained the only one suspicious… I can't trust him, Arthur, he has taken so many things from me, I can't forgive him for the banes he inflicted on me.' Morgana finished her words and tears ran down her face. Arthur nodded his head and kissed her tears away.

'I'm here for you, Morgana, no matter what, I'm here for you and I love you so much,' Arthur could only whisper against her lips. New truths had been unveiled to him, but for some reason, he was feeling like he should have expected it, of course things between Merlin and Morgana would have taken place under his nose, he had forced two powerful sources of magic to co-exist under the same roof when they hated each other.

He felt hatred for Merlin, he had commanded him back then, not to dare harm Morgana in any way and Merlin hadn't only ignored him, he had also tried to harm Morwena, for that, Arthur would never forgive the warlock, but now, as he held Morgana in his arms, alive and with their daughter out there, meeting with their potential murderer he felt like Merlin was the smaller threat before what was to come …

The young woman galloped through the forest she knew so well. Her long hair waved and the curls flew behind her like the tail of a falling star as she moved through the forest with eyes focused on the road.

Her dream had been so vivid, the blond woman that once had awoken her talent as Seer had visited again, her mother's sister had returned and commanded her to go to the forest as to meet the meaning of her life. The words of Morgause had shaken Morwena and she hadn't even woken up her mother, like she usually did after a dream that included Morgause. The queen had troubled sleep for the past nights and Morwena had thought of leaving her mother be, after all, all the times Morgause was revealed to her, the queen told her to trust her dreams and the woman in them. Morgana had also told her daughter to council her first but Morwena believed this wouldn't be any different now, she moved through the forest, watching for any sign, magical or not to lead her.

Soon the young man was moving before her path, making her halt her horse and smile at him as she dismounted and approached. She was sixteen and he was around thirty, the perfect match for their time and status, their age wasn't the factor for the troubles that were to come.

'My lady…' Mordred whispered and kissed her hand as he bowed slightly, his sapphire blue eyes never leaving her emerald ones, Morwena smiled softly as he took the horse and they moved together around the trees by walking, away from the path. She wasn't sure what she was to expect when she moved out of the city's walls but Mordred seemed a peaceful and handsome sign for her to follow.

'Why you're here?' Mordred asked softly and Morwena shook her head and chuckled, she hadn't told him who she was in the times they met in the forest, she always made sure to be dressed rather simply when out of the city, not betraying her identity in case of someone trying to abduct her, it was enough for a girl to be out on her own, however she had her magic, another secret to the young man, and she could save herself in case of danger.

'Honestly… I'm not sure…' Morwena said and smiled at Mordred who this time gave only a half smile. She was feeling as if she knew him for a long time, as if they knew each other rather well, and she could feel he was troubled.

'What is wrong?' Morwena asked and Mordred finally stopped and looked at her fully, the horse forgotten as he let the reins from his hand and framed her face with his palms, the moment their skin touched they both felt as if a wave of power had surged through them.

'Do you trust me?' he asked seriously and Morwena felt the answer as if coming from her own soul.

'Yes,' she said in a whisper, they kept the eye lock for a second more and then Mordred leaned closer and kissed her lips. Morwena closed her eyes, being kissed for the first time and there she saw the truth that had been hidden for all those years.

_A young boy, Mordred being born and raised from Morgause, until she left him with the druids as to find the "future of Camelot" as she had said to her tearful son before she could leave as to gather power and show in Camelot._

_The queen and king, Morwena's parents, younger and unwise, fighting against each other, her mother dethroning her father, her father's father, Uther, by Morgause's help and taking the throne, before she could be dethroned herself by Arthur._

_Morgana crying over the dead body of Morgause, the woman Morwena always saw in her dreams. Morgana alone for a period of time, before she could return to the palace and get back with her brother and future husband. _

_Their parents talking of their child saving them from Mordred, the young boy Morgause had given up for Morgana and Camelot. _

_Her mother showing up and finding Mordred, learning the truth of their relation, yet not backing out of her plans of marrying her brother. Mordred declaring his rivalry against Arthur and his aunt, Morgana._

_Mordred being raised by the druids, gaining power, learning of the birth of a child between the Pendragons, learning of Morgana's near death-experience. Waiting for Morgana or Emrys to show up through the years. _

'It cannot be,' Morwena whispered as tears ran down her cheeks, her lips still half an inch from Mordred's whose eyes were as tearful.

'They had all planned it out, for us to fall in love, first cousins, another incest…' Mordred whispered against her own lips and Morwena raised her eyes and looked in his. All this days of happiness to have met him, shattered now, all the joy in her heart after more than a year of her parents refusing her marriage proposals from princes around Britain. Now she knew why, they waited for her to find Mordred, to execute the well planned ideas her parents had. Mordred, her cousin, the one who wanted to destroy her parents and Camelot.

'Why you want Camelot to be destroyed?' she asks softly and his eyes change, become darker, Camelot, all that she's supposed to represent and protect and all he wants to destroy.

'It's the shelter of murderers, Morwena. My magic showed me who you are, I know you didn't know, but your mother did to us exactly what my mother had done to yours. Emrys killed my mother, your parents' father killed my father and none was punished, I do not accept that, and above all, your mother didn't only return to Camelot as queen, she also plotted all this, she put you before me as to stop me, when she knows I have my rights to want revenge on people that she and the king protect and have befriended.' Mordred spoke and Morwena shivered at the sound of his previous gentle voice now turned into icy hissing.

'Camelot is changed…' she tried, she didn't know on whom to turn her anger, her parents? Who had lied to her all these years? Who had planned for her to be in the middle of all this chaos? Or on Mordred, who wanted her parents dead along with the kingdom.

'Camelot won't be changed until certain people are gone from it.' Mordred said and Morwena made a step back, she felt her heart tightening in fear for her parents, above all, she loved them.

'I… I have to go back, I can't stay here anymore,' she finally whispered in fear but Mordred took her hand in his and brought her closer.

'I love you, do not forget that, no matter what is going to happen, I love you,' Mordred whispered but Morwena felt more scared than happy or relieved for his declaration.

'I need to go back,' she finally said, and she saw the hurt in his eyes, but she knew she couldn't declare what she was feeling for him, not after him showing to her that he wants to kill her parents.

They were separated, with her mounting and galloping back to Camelot, her eyes full of tears as the images he showed and the words he spoke played in her mind again and again, maybe he was lying? Why or how she didn't care, but right then she needed to speak with her parents, before she could unleash all the furry that was stored inside her.

She reached the palace, dismounted and rushed inside, ignoring her maids and all the servants that bowed at her. She knew where her parents were at this time, on their thrones, where they solved various matters of state. The guards didn't even dare to stop her as she opened the double doors and stormed inside with her purple dress flowing around her feet.

'Tell me my life is not a lie! Tell me you didn't set it all up for me to be in the middle of this goddamned destiny!' Morwena screamed out in anger as she approached, her eyes moving from her mother to her father, totally ignoring the dumbstruck faces of the council members that were around the royal couple with papers of state matters and some subjects who were there to have interviews with the king and queen. Merlin remained there, by Arthur's side, looking at the young woman with pained eyes, before he could look at Arthur's composed face and Morgana's remorseful one.

'Leave us,' Arthur said calmly before his tormented child, his own heart was racing but he needed to act like the High King he was, the subjects and council members bowed hastily and left the room. The moment the doors were closed Morwena approached even closer to her parents.

'Tell me you didn't plot for me to fall in love with my own cousin, tell me this is all a lie of his, spare me the pain.' Morwena spoke this time and her voice was a plea, a last cry of agony before she could collapse on her knees, before the two steps that kept her lower than the thrones her parents were sat on and Merlin was standing by.

Morgana shot up from her throne and moved down the two steps as to hug her child, their eyes were full of tears as she joined her child on the ground and tried to bring her to her feet.

'We all have a destiny to follow, my sweet, there was no other way,' Morgana whispered in her daughter's ear. Morwena gave a sound between a cry and a scream and shoved her mother's hands away from her the moment the two women were standing.

'You tricked me to fall in love with my cousin, you think incest is so easy for everyone? I had accepted that I'm the fruit of your incest _"Camelot was to be saved by the union",_ _"You are the future of both simple and magical Camelot"_.

'Now what? You want me to be drowned in incest too? You want me somehow to stop the man I love from killing my parents? All my life was for that? That's my purpose in life? To be in the middle of yours and Morgause's and Merlin's and father's plots? Did you ever thought of the burden on my shoulders?' Morwena screamed all the things she wanted to say along the questions that had been formed in her mind. Merlin and the Pendragons had remained silent before the screaming young woman, her eyes were red, full of tears of anger and pain.

'We only wanted to stop the doom that was to start, Morwena, we only wanted for Mordred to find some peace of mind as his obsession with the Camelot that once was this place, is now only that, an obsession. I could have taken the army and strike the druids again and again, but your mother insisted on showing mercy on the boy, she insisted to spare him and not keep up the war with the druids, a war that would only result in pain with no end.' Arthur tried to speak as he rose from his throne too, and approached his daughter who backed away from her parents.

'Mordred has reasons to destroy you, us, all of us, his mother was murdered, like his father and even if Uther is gone, the murderer of his mother is still alive.' Morwena said and this time her eyes fell upon Merlin who lowered his head.

'Morgause also killed, Morwena, also plotted against everyone, she even tricked your mother in doing awful things, but your mother loved her sister and Mordred and never tried to harm him. We wish there was another way for him to be stopped by it is only you who can mend his heart, instead of revenge, as he thinks.' Arthur added softly as he tried to approach his only child again but Morwena backed away even more and looked at her parents with eyes full of pain, she was feeling betrayed.

'All I know is that you tricked my whole life, that my life so far is a lie, that I am a pawn in your hands, another shoulder to get rid of a bane for your crown, the crown that pushed both of you even to commit incest as to keep it on your heads… you're disgusting.' Morwena finally said and turned around and stormed out of the room in the same fashion she had entered it, leaving her parents behind to get their selves together and find a way to save everything that now was crumbling.

~*~  
Morgana galloped on her horse like her daughter had done a few hours ago, only the Queen knew exactly where to go as to find Mordred. She moved through the forest, making sure her magical presence was surging between the woods like the air, he wouldn't need more than mare minutes to sense her presence, after all, they shared the same blood and magic.

Arthur had told her only to bargain everything as to help the situation with Mordred, the breaking point was near and it was time for the infamous pact between Morgana and Mordred, only the Dragon had been proven wrong thanks to Morgana's intervention all these years, there would be a pact, an alliance, but not in evil, at least for the Pendragons.

Morgana was feeling responsible and guilty for all this, the pain her child was under. Arthur had confederated but Morgana was the one to have set everything up, even with Merlin's interruptions in her plans, she was the one who had followed her main vision and had returned on the throne of Camelot, her rightful place, with the plan of having the heir that would save Arthur and Camelot from Mordred.

She sensed his presence and stopped her horse, dismounted gracefully and arranged her cloak the moment he was presented from behind some trees. It had been years ever since she saw him with her eyes, but she wasn't surprised of his growing into a handsome man, her dreams had kept her updated in the change from that dark teenager to this powerful man.

'Dear Aunt,' Mordred said in a composed voice. Morgana approached him.

'Mordred,' she acknowledged.

'You're here to twist me even more in your plans? Morwena left hours ago, devastated by what you have done to her.' Mordred said in his cold voice and his words cut deep as a knife would do but Morgana was prepared for this.

'I'm here to reason with you finally,' she said and that seemed to make him furious.

'You even gave birth to a child of your brother to stop me from killing him and Emrys, you twisted us all in a fate you've chosen to follow and now you're here to reason with me? With what kind of words?' Mordred asked in anger as he approached his aunt, once, he had fallen in her arms, as a child, now he was towering her.

'The fate I chose was shown to me by your grandmother, Vivienne and your mother, Morgause, in their attempt for all of us to find peace, for you to find peace, and you know that your mother loved you, she fought for a Camelot ridden of fear of magic, she only did so in the wrong way, manipulating me in the way.' Morgana started as she stared back at the sapphire eyes of her nephew.

'I did what I did in my attempt to save us all, I asked you to come with my side and I understood your reasons when you refused, you hate Merlin like I do for killing Morgause, maybe I hate him even more than you, he killed my sister, he had tried to kill me and left me barren, believe me, Mordred, living under the same roof with him wasn't an easy task…' Morgana spoke truthfully and her nephew listened to her for the first time in years.

'You know very well that if you hurt me or Arthur now, Morwena will never forgive you, you will lose her and you know none of you will stand it. But I know you want your revenge, and I won't step in your way this time… as long as you don't harm Arthur. I promise you I won't step in your way to your revenge on the actual murderer of your mother…' Morgana added and Mordred frowned.

'And what about you two? He asked and this time Morgana smiled the same way her daughter always did.

'You know what awaits me and Arthur… even if you harm us, Avalon is the next journey for me and him, but what you will achieve by not touching us, is Morwena's love. She loves Merlin, but she understands your reasons, reasons that will be lost to her if you dare touch her parents…' Morgana replied and Mordred sighed and looked at his aunt just a tiny bit softer. She was winning the battle, she had trapped him smartly in his own emotions.

'So you don't care about Emrys,' Mordred asked in his last attempt to make her feel bad, to give her a taste of her own medicine.

'He used to be my friend, he used to be a good person, he tried to remain one, like all of us, but in the way, he committed crimes that none of us can forgive. I may have mended my wounds, but my soul will always grieve for my sister, for the people of our kind that died, for my barren state, for my endless fear for Morwena. So no, I don't care about Merlin when I can save Arthur, like you don't care about anyone when you can have Morwena.' Morgana replied once again and Mordred looked deep into her eyes, waiting.

'Avalon needs its new priestess and I'm more than ready to go there, promise me to keep my daughter safe and I promise you Arthur and I will leave Camelot forever. Promise me you will keep the throne safe and my daughter happy and you will have your chance on both revenge and happiness.' Morgana finally made her offer and Mordred, after a moment, took out his dagger, sliced his palm and then waited for Morgana to do the same, she outstretched her palm and he opened a wound that coaxed a hiss of pain from the queen. They gave a firm handshake and their blood fell in drops on the forest floor.

'I promise,' Mordred finally said and Morgana felt her heart heaving for what she did to Merlin while her chest lightened before Arthur's salvation.

She rushed back to Camelot, she moved inside the city and close to the palace, dismounted and rushed inside. She wanted to try and speak to her child, again, as Morwena had already refused her twice, like she had done with Arthur. Morgana also wanted to speak to her husband about what had happened, but before all that, she moved close to Gaius' old chambers, where Merlin now lived. She got inside the chamber and the man stood up in surprise.

In the past years, the two hadn't exchanged many words, mostly due to Morgana's pretending he didn't exist, she only occasionally thanked him or just acknowledged him when it was something about Morwena.

In her way back from her pact with Mordred, however, Morgana had decided to be equal to everyone's ambitions. Mordred had every reason to kill Merlin, the revenge on his dead mother was something Morgana respected as she had loved her sister, and the dark and twisted part of her, that part that she had locked deep inside her ever since Morwena was born, enjoyed the revenge that was to take place, another part of hers, the one who had led her to defy Uther for the innocent who had been burnt on the stake, now was devastated for the pact she had accomplished; so she had decided to warn Merlin. Mordred was magical, so Merlin was, they could figure things out on their own, she had made sure her family would be alright and Avalon would have its next priestess, that was enough for her.

'Morgana…' Merlin murmured, he wasn't sure if she had dared to go and find Mordred, ever since Morwena's return, everyone was upset as the princess had never been hostile to her parents until that morning, Merlin had no idea what Morgana had done outside the castle right after the fight with her child.

'Maybe I shouldn't be warning you at all… but I owe you that much after the times you saved Arthur…' Morgana started in the cold voice she was used on having towards Merlin, she could still remember her throat closing up because of the poison and the life escaping her sister's body after Merlin had smashed her body on the wall of the castle. 'But do not except any more help from my side… if it comes to a choice, I will let him kill you instead of myself, Arthur or Morwena.' Morgana added, she wouldn't reveal the pact she had done with Mordred, there was no reason, that was between her and her nephew for the Pendragons, her family. 'My sister had no choice, no time to save herself, but she knew-more or less- her enemies, and I believe you should too…' Morgana finished her words and Merlin stared at her for a moment more.

How they had turned from good friends who smiled truly at each other to these dark and cold creatures that tried to kill and save each other beneath Arthur's shadow, they did not know. Merlin finally nodded his head and lowered his eyes.

'Thank you…' he only said and Morgana nodded once and turned around and out of the room with her cloak waving behind her, leaving Merlin to realize that Mordred was probably coming for him.

Morwena had refused her parents repeatedly for the remainder of the day, she had refused to eat and to open the door, even if her mother begged, her father pleaded before he could command, before her mother could threat her that she would use magic, Morwena never answered. Her head was heavy after all the hours of crying, like her chest was after the hard sobs and the realization of what had happened.

It was all set up for her to execute specific plans of fate, she was to be the queen of Camelot and the savor of her parents, by stopping her own cousin and lover, she was to follow the royal bloodline of incest in her family. And all that because of Morgause in her sleep and her mother for years, had prepared her to do.

She wasn't sure if she was more angry than afraid, how was she supposed to stop Mordred? How was she to save her parents? How was she to save Camelot? Her eyes filled with tears only at the idea of something happening to her parents by Mordred or to Mordred by her parents and the army.

The warning bells had her standing up in an instant and gripping her sword, she was still in the gown in which she had traveled outside Camelot but she didn't care as she opened her door and moved down the corridors as the entire castle was brought to awareness for the infiltration.

Her heart beat fast, the fear of what Mordred could do to her parents squeezed her chest. She rushed to the dining chamber, where her parents must have their dinner at that hour. In her way, she faced two hooded figures, they didn't hold swords, druids. Her eyes immediately turned amber and she outstretched her free hand, creating a wave of power that washed over them and had them flying across the corridor. She rushed to the chamber and burst inside only to find the druids and Mordred already there, involved in a heated conversation with her parents and Merlin.

Mordred advanced on the trio and Morwena didn't wait for him to reach the target, Morgana tried to catch her and Morwena pushed her father out of the way from behind at the same time Merlin tried to shield the king and the princess while the queen was trying too, to save her child.

The cry of pain had the room freezing for a moment as Merlin was run through by the sword of the younger man. Merlin and Mordred were face to face, Merlin's lips opened in shock and pain while Mordred's face was composed, silent, satisfied for the revenge taken on his mother's death.

'No!' Arthur screamed as he tried to approach but Morwena held him back while Morgana rushed forward and between her family and the scene of murder, she wouldn't afford any mistake or accident. Merlin fell on his knees, his face shocked, his eyes for a moment traveling between Morgana and Mordred who looked at each other knowingly, as if agreeing on the next step of their plan. Morgana then looked at Merlin as the trio with the sword between them lowered on the floor until Mordred finally withdrew the blade and had Merlin's mouth feeling with blood. Morgana held Merlin as he fell on the side while Morwena still held back her father. Morgana and Merlin's eyes were locked for a moment, communicating about the truth.

_We now know who we really are. Now people see magic as a force of good. It was all for Arthur and the kingdom, all for Avalon and Magic. You and I were to sacrifice a lot of things for our destiny…_ Morgana's words echoed inside his head as his eyes got blurry because of the pain, Morgana still held him as he touched the floor. He could hear Arthur screaming, he could hear Morwena trying to stop her father and reason with Mordred who had seemed to have dropped his sword, but he could only see Morgana who was communicating with him through magic.

_I'm sorry…_ he could only say to her, for never telling her the truth, when things could had been mended, for trying to poison her, for trying to kill her, for killing her sister and leaving Mordred an orphan, for even killing his own mother when he failed to execute the plan he had with the dragon about Morgana's labor, for everything. He was deeply sorry and he wouldn't rest in peace unless he had her forgiveness.

'You are forgiven, Merlin…' Morgana whispered in his ear and he only gave a small nod and a tiny smile before he could leave his final breath. Morgana remained above him for a moment more, shut his eyes with her hand and then turned and looked around her, finally snapping out of the moment of destruction and victory.

She stood up, moved close to her husband and king and took his hand as he was still straggling to reach Merlin or Mordred, Morgana had told him, hours ago, that there would be a cost and he knew Merlin was probably the target but seeing his friend of so many years dying was a knife twisting in his heart. Morgana however was ready for the next step and she was to make it with Arthur by her side, destiny was calling.

'We must go,' Morgana whispered and Arthur looked at her, she didn't have to tell him where to go, he knew, he knew one day, she would have to go to Avalon, to immortality, that's why Merlin had sacrificed himself for, it was time for her to become the priestess of Avalon and him her companion, like they had been king and queen of Camelot, now it was time for them to reach their next kingdom, the one of magic.

Morgana turned to her daughter and framed her face with her hands. The girl only had to look at her mother for a moment and at Mordred for one more as to see the truth, her parents would be safe but away from her, until it would be her time too, to reach Avalon and immortality. This was the last time to see her parents for years to come.

'I need you to forgive your father and I for what we did, for what I did to you. It was only as to save the Pendragons, Camelot and Magic, it was only for someone finally to stop the doom and unite every race and every kind of person under the crown of our family. It was for the people to see in you the true monarch of the land, it was for the love of Camelot.' Morgana told her daughter whose eyes were already full of tears of regret and pain. She had been so angry to her parents, not realizing that was her final day with them.

'I didn't mean what I said before, I love you so much,' Morwena said tearfully and Morgana's eyes too, filled with tears as she kissed her daughter's face many times and nodded her head as Arthur too hugged them both.

'We know, we know my love, we love you too, more than anything in the world.' Arthur whispered to his child, the perfect mix of his and Morgana's inside and out.

'We'll meet again, I promise you, in your dreams for the years to come, and then in Avalon, when it will be your time, but until then, I want you to become a great queen, to unite the druids with the rest like we united magical and simple people. I want you to unite every remaining part of Camelot under your reign. I want you to become the queen you're destined to be.' Morgana told her daughter who hadn't left from her arms and the young woman nodded her head as more tears escaped. Morgana and Arthur hugged their daughter a final time and allowed their child to hug them back tightly.

They broke the hug and Morgana moved close to Mordred who was still standing before the dead body of Merlin.

'I will honor my promise, do not fear, aunt.' Mordred said soberly to his mother's sister and Morgana nodded and took off her crown and gave it to her nephew.

'Uther and Morgause were the darkness of this land while Merlin and Arthur were the light, I was in the middle for all those years, now it's time for her, keep her steady on the right lines and remember, Camelot is your kingdom too now, serve it well.' Morgana said and Mordred glanced at the crown that was to be on Morwena's head from now on and then nodded his own head.

'It's time, Arthur,' Morgana whispered to her husband as he was hugging his daughter tightly for the final time. He nodded, let go of his child and looked at Mordred who only stood there and nodded. Years ago, Arthur had done what he had felt as the right thing and had saved Mordred, now he knew, Mordred had done the same by killing Merlin. It hurt, such cruel way of doing what is believed to be the right thing but Morgana had been right, sometimes, you have to do what you think is right and darn the consequences. Now the right thing was for Arthur and Morgana to move to Avalon, Morwena was ready to take care of Camelot.

Mordred hugged tightly Morwena as her parents left the palace in the middle of the night. No matter the insecurity that would follow the next days or weeks, everyone in Britain knew that one day, Morgana and Arthur Pendragon would have to go to Avalon to carry on with their destiny and Morwena would be left behind to rule. Britain was stabilized enough for such transition in the lead and Morwena was more than capable and good to keep up.

The royal couple moved on one horse through the forest with Morgana before Arthur and him holding the reins. They didn't need to say a word through their trip to the lake of Avalon, they knew that day would arrive, the loss of Merlin was still a fresh wound, a wound that would need time to be healed but Avalon offered a lot of time, immortality would be enough.

They finally arrived close to the shore of the lake and they dismounted and let the horse leave inside the forest. Arthur was in his royal clothes and Morgana was in a scarlet red dress and cloak, the blood red of the Pendragons on both. They looked at each other for a long moment before Arthur could take her hand and nod his head with a small smile. She nodded too and moved forward with her husband, brother and king.

The lake water was silent and dark for a moment more. The moment Morgana stood before it and her eyes turned amber, countless of lights illuminated the depths of it and they were soon moving out of the surface and around the area. A Sidhe elder flew upon the water and hovered close to the couple.

'My lady, welcome.' he said and his blue pixie-like face showed the respect the priestess' position demanded. Morgana nodded her head and the Sidhe bowed in the air before it could turn around and move above the surface. Morgana's eyes turned amber once more and even if the water seemed unmoving, the road beneath was crystal clear, the path to the land of Magic was revealed, leading to a temple of amazing beauty and grace while all the kinds of magical creatures that inhabited Avalon showed up around the path. Morgana smiled at Arthur and his face that revealed awe for the beauty before them. Morgana made the first step on the water and instead of getting wet and inside, her foot touched the water as if it was solid, she smiled and took the first step on the path while she still held Arthur's hand.

He did the same, a step closer to immortality, but before they could move any further, the king took his sword out of its case, all the magical creatures bowed at the power of the sword Merlin had once given him, years ago, when he was to fight the Saxons, the most perfect sword ever made for him.

'I guess I won't need this in Avalon, but our daughter might need some help one day.' Arthur said and Morgana smiled and nodded her head. Arthur threw the sword away and even if they stepped on the surface of the lake, the sword was immediately swallowed in the depths.

Now with the weapon taken care by the Lady of the Lake, king Arthur and Queen Morgana Pendragon were ready for their new rein, this time in the magical kingdom of Avalon.

* * *

OOK that was it guys, a different view of the classic tale, what u think of my work? here we had a happy ending for arthur and morgana, i know it was angsty and stuff but their destiny was great and some things had to be done, and i killed merlin, well i feel bittersweet about it but i think he would expect either morgana or mordred to kill him for killing morgause, sooo what u think of the final chapter? please review and let me know, i want to know ur opinion :)

thanks for reading and following me through the story

CP09


End file.
